This is War
by solkar2692
Summary: Humanstuck, In a world were everyone forgot their past lives as trolls all but one, Karkat Vantas the lead singer of the band "Knights of Blood". Can he find them and restore their memories or will they be lost forever? Pairings: Solkar,GamTav,EriFef and one-sided NepKat and Eqkat. Rated T for Gamzee and Karkat
1. Prologue

This is War

(Karkat's POV)

_I hope you hear me and stand up, go after Jack Never turn back, No matter what they say. We'll fight him to the end until we fall, we'll carry on, we'll carry on and though you're dead and gone believe me your memory will carry on, Will carry on_

_And if I'm broken and defeated I hope I can continue, On and on I'll carry through the sights, no, no, no everyone it seems, no, no, no,_

_Don't look down on me Because I could not save you ALL_

_Even if you won't forgive me Not even jack will ever take my heart (When I was a young child I'd always imagine that I'd grow up to be somebody great)_

_He can try, he'll never break me. I've got to win I've got to make this right _

_Won't explain or say I'm sorry still ashamed but now I shout a loud_

_(At the time I envisioned that I'd be this celebrated leader)_

_Battle cry for all the fallen should have done_

_(That glory would be ours)_

_Just a fool (you're just a fool) I'm not a leader (you're not a leader)_

_Just a kid who played a game called war, just a kid I'm not a leader_

_\AND I don't care ANYMORE!_

_And when we're dead and gone believe me our memory will carry on, Will carry on._

_And when Jack's finally defeated, they'll tell our story cause we've won, won't explain or say I'm sorry. Not ashamed so now we shout a loud Battle cry for all our allies now we've found ourselves a brand new start._

_If I'm a fool, if I'm a leader I'm still a kid who played a game called war just a kid and I'm the leader. KNIGHT OF BLOOOOOOOOD!._

After taking a deep breath after that last word and hear the loud shouts coming from the huge audience in front of me.

"Thanks of coming see you later New York" I yell into the microphone before placing it on the stand, giving a wave and walk off stage with my band the "Knights of blood" you see my name is Karkat Vantas and as I walk into my dressing room I think about the people that song was for all 11 of them, I promised my Grandfather that one day I will get them back, get them to remember and get **him **back,

I was six years old when my grandfather told me the story of 12 trolls, all follow the zodiac signs, play a game and something went terribly wrong and they had to leave before they were all destroyed, but it came with a price, to go to the other world, their memories, their lives all reset so they don't remember their lives as trolls he told me at six that they will be a time when I remember something and he

made me promise before he passed away to remember and don't think it's just a weird dream and embrace the memories.

At the age of 13 I saw images with the trolls he talked about and I saw 11 different people that I felt I had a deep connection with all of them then I remembered their names and our whole lives leading up to the transfer and it's been four years since then.

When I get into my dressing room I walk over to a old picture of me and my grandfather with my father, Kankri, he called my grandfather the Signless because to me he didn't need a label he was already my hero.

"I'm still looking for those fuckers Grandpa, I don't care if it takes me the rest of my life I will keep our promise and get them back I swear".


	2. Sollux

Chapter One

(Sollux's POV).

My name is Sollux Captor and right now I just want to kill my older brother so badly right now,

You see I **HATE **the band he likes so much, I'm in my room doing some last minute coding whenhe comes flying in yelling "50LLUX KN1GH75 0F 8L00D 4R3 C0M1NG, KN1GH75 0F 8L00D 4R3 C0M1NG, KN1GH75 0F 8L00D 4R3 C0M1NG, KN1GH75 0F 8L00D 4R3 C0M1NG 4ND M0M 541D Y0U H4V3 70 C0M3 W17H M3" he finished with a grin it was bad enough with him barging in here with the shitty "knights of blood" band coming, but really "WHAT WHY?" I screamed. Looking at him

"83C4U53 1 W4N7 70 G0 70 7H31R C0N53R7 4ND M0M 541D Y0U H4V3 70 C0M3 W17H M PL3453 848Y 8R0" he said looking at me with those childish pleading eyes. Your probably wondering why he sounds like this, it was a long time ago.

Mituna was 14 at the time, I was 12 and I begged him to teach me some of his "rad" skateboard moves he loves so much, believe it or not that's how he meet his girlfriend, Latula anyway, after he said yes and we headed to the park but he tried to do a 360 flip but I warned him about not having a helmet, but he said he mastered the technique but something went horribly wrong one second he was in the air next he was flat on his stomach with blood coming from his head.

The doctor said the head injury damaged his frontal lobe and he was never the same again. He's 19 years old I'm 17 surprisingly the same age as…. Karkat Vantas the lead singer of knights of blood man I hate that dude. Just because he's got a nice voice and knows how to play a few cores doesn't make you so special I swear if I ever meet him in person I might kill him, but Mituna loves him saying "H3 5p34k5 1n w4y5 7h47 w3 c4n r3l473 l1k3 h3'5 l00k1ng f0r 50m37h1ng". When he said that I told him he was crazy but he just smiled at me like he used to before the accident like all wisely.

Later that day I asked mom why she's making me go with Mituna.

"Because Sollux, Kurloz and Latula aren't available, Kurloz is working extra hours with his students and Latula can't because she is going to visit a relative out of town so you have to go, look honey I don't know what you have against the band but" "Mom it'th not the band, but the thinger himthelf I don't like" I interrupted her. "But can't you just let your grudge against the singer for your brother he can't go alone so please for me and Mituna you know he loves the band" she looked pleading at me. "Fine, but the thecond it'th finithed I'm out of there with or without Mituna" I finished, joking about leaving without Mituna like I would ever dare.

-Time Skip-

It's the day of the concert and Mituna won't stop jumping around when where driving over there. As we got into the parking lot there's a shit load of people, god I know he's popular and all but you could fill two stadiums with this crowd. When we finally get inside it's still 40 minutes till it starts so we head to the consecution stand to get some glow sticks and I help Mituna's neck when we finally get to the stage we wait when all of a sudden I feel a tap on my shoulder to see a man in his 30'ths yelling at me to come with him handing me what looks like a … backstage pass " Hey what'th thith for I didn't buy one" I yelled at him "Complimentary of the singer himself" wait what? "MITUNA COME ON LET'TH GO" 8U7 50LLUX 17'7H G01NG 70 574R7 500N WH343 4R3 W3 G01NG" "BACKTHTAGE" "WH47" "LET'TH GO ALREADY" I yelled, grabbing his hand as the dude drags me and my brother to the back stage where I see 10 other people with the same looks as me and I ask this brunette girl with fake green cat ears "Hey do you know why we're here" she looked excited "I don't know but the guy over there said we're here for Karkat Vantas OMG he chose us I can't believe it oh I feel light headed already" she squeals, obviously a fan girl before I can ask any more questions the dude comes and stands in front of us "Hello my name James Griffin, and I am the manager for Knights of Blood and Karkat Vantas specifically told me to get you 11 so he could perform he's new song that he will sing tonight and you all have a part so when I call you, just walk on stage next to him and stand there until he moves you is that clear" he yelled over the loud audience. "Wait what about my brother" I motion towards Mituna who was looking at the stage in front of us. "He'll stay here until further notice" he said calmly. "Wait why did he choose us out of all people" asked a girl with huge red sunglasses looking around. "And what if we are" "Blind? All taken care of" he cut in. "You still didn't answer the question why are we here out of all people" asked the red- head again.

The manager visibly stiffens "That's classified, please don't ask that again please" He looks at the blind red-head. "You're thuch a puthy dude" I had to say it he was begging a blind girl to stop asking a question we all want answered. Was Karkat Vantas really this scary, I really hope not ,I've had enough problems with my life which involve constant bullying for me and my brother, sucks for me right?

I hear the crowd got louder and I looked the same time the others did to see **The **Karkat Vantas walking on stage to the mic why the band is playing something slow easy, the girl with the cat ears and my brother are squealing as he starts singing.


	3. Aradia

Chapter two

(Aradia's POV)

My name is Aradia Megido and I'm currently online view how much Knights of blood's tickets cost. You see in my school before spring break that's all people talked about and the lead singer, Karkat Vantas, who a lot of girls talk about are saying that he's coming this spring break and how they're all going or going to try to go or how much they'll think it'll cost.

Originally I was not going to even take an interest in going, but I do enjoy his music since everyone constantly plays it like "When I grow up" male version to the original or the remix of old Christmas songs or "Trying Too Hard" or the hit song for them "Knight of Blood".

The hit song "Knight of blood" I listened to it once when they first became and hit and then that's when the voice came. It's not a bad voice to be honest it's mine and it keeps telling me to find more information about the lead singer. At first I tried to ignore it, especially when someone played Knights of Blood, that's when the voice is the loudest, now it's slightly begging like if doing this will help me or something similar to it.

While I'm doing this my sister comes in and asks what am I doing and I answer her if she could give me a ride. "Yeah sure, but you got to tell me where you're going"

"I'm going to see Knights of Blood, there not far from here and practically everyone's going" I never told her about the voice only grandma before she passed, she said it's okay and to not think too much about it so I never told anyone.

"Okay but what time does the concert end I have work in the morning" she said. I looked back to the screen and said "TIME: 7:30-10:05, so start driving by what 9:50" "Okay just tell mom and be careful you have to have a full can of pepper spray" she said with a stern tone. "Yes sis"

-Time Skip-

It's 6:45 and I'm getting ready, brushing my long curly hair I do a double take in front of the mirror, I wearing my long grey skirt that stops right before my ankles and my black t-shirt with my Aries sign, over a long sleeve grey sweater, I looked over to see it's time to go "Sis are you ready yet" I hear my sister calling from down stairs "Yes I'm ready" as called back as I hurried out of my room.

While we were driving up there my sister it in intake to see if I had everything, Phone, can of pepper spray, back up phone everything. About four minutes later the radio station started to play one of Knights of blood songs "Ave Maryam" it's interesting all though the lyrics sometimes don't match it's okay and we get there shortly after the song finishes and I know the look on my sister's face is the same one on mine, look at all those people as I bid my sister goodbye I slowly made my way over to the consecution stand to buy a t-shirt and maybe some glow sticks then find my right spot.

After a few minutes of waiting, I felt someone tapping my shoulder and look over to see a man in his 30's looking straight at me "Please come with me" he yells over the crowd and hands me a backstage pass "Wait what's this for I did not purchase one"

"Complimentary of Karkat Vantas himself" wait why, before I ask anther questions he grabs my wrist and drags me back stage where I see at least six other people so I walk over to the girl with long brown hair with goggles on "Pardon me but do you by any chance know why we are here" I asked "oh they didn't tell me anyfin they just told me to follow him and hands me a backstage pass saying complimentary of Karkat Vantas himself" she said.

After that more people are dropped off by that guy, a red-haired girl with large red sunglasses with a walking cane with a dragon, next is a tall guy with messy black hair sticking out in various places with clown makeup on, then a small Hispanic bay with child-like features and a Mohawk then two other people came one a tall sandy blond hair boy with 3-d glasses and holding his hand is another boy possibly his brother due to the similar features but with long curly brown hair that covers his eyes,

Soon the same guy comes back and stands in front of us and says "Hello my name James Griffin, and I am the manager for Knights of Blood and Karkat Vantas specifically told me to get you 11 so he could perform he's new song that he will sing tonight and you all have a part so when I call you, just walk on stage next to him and stand there until he moves you is that clear" he yelled over the loud audience. Then the sandy blond guy says "Wait, what about my brother" as he motions his brother who is currently enchanted by the stage, "He'll stay here until further notice" he said calmly.

"Wait why did he choose us out of all people" asked a red head girl looking around. "And what if we are" "Blind? All taken care of" he cut in. "You still didn't answer the question why are we here out of all people" asked the red- head again. He is visibly terrified "That's classified, please don't ask that again please" He looks at her again, "You're thuch a puthy dude" said the sandy-blond hair guy again and it's rude but I agree with him.

Before any of us can ask another question again the crowd got louder than they were and everyone looks at the same time towards the stage to see Karkat Vantas walking over to the stage and he quickly glances toward us for a second and then the band starts playing a slow and quiet melody, then the manager pushes me toward the stage and says "Wait a moment", before I can ask why just then Karkat Vantas starts singing.


	4. Nepeta

Chapter Three

(Nepeta's POV)

My name is Nepeta Leijon and I'm on the phone with a friend and we're talking about Knights of Blood's concert, I'm so excited because I'm in love with the lead singer Karkat Vantas and the best part is, he's the same age as me, 17 years old and has signed a first record deal and age 14 and when I saw the first music video "Knight of Blood" I fell madly in love at first sight with the lead singer and whenever I hear "Knight of Blood" my heart clenches because he sounds so sad and alone, like he's apologizing for something he blames himself on and it hurts to think that he's sad and there's nothing you could do about it because he's somewhere far away and you're here, but I have to be strong he probably doesn't like a weak girl he doesn't seem to be that way, but you never know right.

But when someone said they checked online to see and it said he's coming to play not far from here like walking distance me and my friends started planning what we're going to do and to see if we can go together and what will we wear.

Soon everyone got word about Knights of Blood coming and in walking distance, right now me and my best friend Meulin, she's amazing we both love Knights of Blood and we have so much in common that we're like sisters and she says she'll defiantly stop by my house so we could walk together. So I'm looking the prices online and tell my mom what I'm planning since she knows about Knights of Blood and her reply was "As long as Meulin is with you and stay with her at all time" so I'm going over the whole thing with Meulin over the phone on what we're going to buy or what we're going to wear or to think how close we're going to be to Karkat Vantas while he's performing.

-Time Skip-

I'm trying to make my green cat ears stay still; I'm currently wearing my green t-shirt with my Leo sign over my chest, over with my striped green and black sweater also with my black mini-skirt over my black leggings my favorite color of all time is green and I've always loved cats, with their cute faces and their soft fur and their cute fluffy ears. About half an hour later Meulin came in, "Ready to go" she was wearing her plaid green and black shirt and her long black shirt and she's wearing her long dark brown hair in a pony tail. People say we're like twins, but it just shows how close we are. While we're walking I have my I-pad out to play my playlist which involves a lot of Knights of Blood like "King for a Day" and "Ave Maryam" and "In this Dairy" which a lot of girls in my class play in between classes and everyone's all-time favorite "Knight of Blood" where the band's name came from and the song that got them signed up to be a official band selling albums and everything and everyone loves each songs they make.

When we got to the stadium they were performing at I must say, there is a LOT of people that I think it'll get jam-packed in there in no time so me and Meulin literally ran inside, after showing are tickets of coarse and went straight to the consecution stand to buy t-shirts, glow sticks and bracelets then we went and waited in our seats when I felt a tap on my shoulder and turn to see a man possibly in his 30's panting I think he ran a little too much so I say "Want some water" I offer him my unopened bottle.

"Thank you" he says as he drains the bottle of water and after he caught his breath he gives me and backstage pass and grabs my wrist saying "If you please come and follow me backstage please" and gently pulls me up to my feet. Wait BACKSTAGE "Can I bring my friend with me" "Yeah sure let's go already"

OH MY GOD I'm going backstage and also Meulin going **BACKSTAGE** to Knights of Blood it's a dream come true I feel light-headed.

When we get there they're already four people there, one is a big, tall really buff guy with broken sunglasses and a towel around his neck, he seems a little sad right now, next is another tall guy but skinnier and weird glasses that make him look like Harry Potter or something and.. 'HEY HARRY POTTER HI" Meulin yelled at the Harry potter look alike and he turned around and said "I'm NOT bloody Harry Potter you moron" he said in a slightly British accent and that he turned away, but I got a good look at his hair, it was blonde with a purple highlight to his bangs.

The other two are girls one with short black hair and very stylish shirt with a long red skirt and a black belt with a Virgo sign on it and the other had long black hair that reached her lower back and has a eye patch over her right eye, I wonder what happened to her.

We waited about 12 minutes until Meulin said "OMG I FORGOT THE CAMARA" "WHAT REALLY" I yelled how could she at a time like this "I'm sorry" she said "I'll go and be back really quick before he starts performing I promise" she said rushing out the door, a few minutes later someone else came in, she had long brown hair with light purple goggles on and she was smiling even though she had a slightly confused expression on, she looked around and asked the nearest person something, the nearest person was Harry Potter after that more people came in, a girl with long black hair wearing a long grey skirt that stops right before her ankles and a black t-shirt with a Aries sign, over a long sleeve grey sweater on, next was red-haired girl with large red sunglasses with a walking cane with a dragon so cool, next is a tall guy with messy black hair sticking out in various places with clown makeup on, he looked like a stoner or something then a small Hispanic boy with child-like features and a Mohawk, then two other people came one a tall sandy blond hair boy with 3-D glasses and holding his hand is another boy possibly his brother due to looking alike. but with long curly brown hair that covers his eyes. The sandy blond guy comes over to me and asks "Hey do you know why we're here" I instantly got excited and said "I don't know, but the guy over there said we're here for Karkat Vantas OMG he chose us I can't believe it oh I feel light headed already" I squealed.

Soon the same guy that brought everyone here comes back and stands in front of us and says "Hello my name James Griffin, and I am the manager for Knights of Blood and Karkat Vantas specifically told me to get you 11 so he could perform he's new song that he will sing tonight and you all have a part so when I call you, just walk on stage next to him and stand there until he moves you is that clear" he yelled over the loud audience. Then the sandy blond guy says "Wait, what about my brother" as he motions his brother who is enchanted by the stage as I was when I came in, "He'll stay here until further notice" he said calmly.

"Wait why did he choose us out of all people" asked a red head girl looking around. "And what if we are" "Blind? All taken care of" he cut in. "You still didn't answer the question why are we here out of all people" asked the red- head again. He is visibly terrified "That's classified, please don't ask that again please" He looks at her again, "You're thuch a puthy dude" said the sandy-blond hair guy again I couldn't help but nod a little. Before someone said something else the crowd got louder and I instantly knew what that meant and I look over to see KARKAT VANTAS WALKING ON STAGE, oh god I can't breathe. I swear he looked at us for a second then the manager pushed the girl with long black hair a little bit to the front and then the band started playing a new slow melody and then he started singing, Meulin where are you?


	5. Equius

Chapter Five

(Equius's POV)

My name is Equius Zahhak and I'm in am bit of a jam right now, but really it wasn't my fault. It all started when I was in my room watching a marathon of My Little Pony, Rarity is my favorite because she's STRONG and graceful and beautiful. While I was watching a commercial, the radio station I was listening to said something about Knights of Blood and I instantly turned up the volume "Hey all you listeners out there might want to pump up the volume for this, I got a special announcement you all know Knights of Blood well they'll be coming to the valley Saturday night buy your tickets right now before they sell out and now to start off here's Knights of Blood with "Trying Too Hard" from your Favorite radio station Hot Kiss 106.3.

Knights of blood are coming to the Valley, oh this is the most excellent news I've heard all day; I quickly brought my computer out and turned it on. Then I slightly search the web for more information about Knights of Blood, I will admit I do find Karkat Vantas, the lead singer of Knights of Blood, very, very Exquisite, his voice while singing the words the feeling behind the song itself and I will admit I have a slight….. Crush if you call it, I get this fluttering in my heart whenever I hear the song and listen to his voice. Excuse my rant I have found the site.

It says "Knights of Blood, playing in the Valley for 3 nights only tickets Adult: 3.50 Children: 2.00 for a day get your tickets NOW!" so three nights only well I'm not paying 6.00 and a hotel room near there so I'm going to do something only I and my brother can do. I'm going to go over his apartment to ask a simple question and to see if I find the right ones because some of them should not be trusted for something this important to me.

-Time Skip-

I'm in my room preparing my disguise or my clothing, I'm wearing a leather jacket like the security wears with a black sleeveless shirt with a blue Sagittarius sign right over my heart and my broken sunglasses on and I gave myself a little hair cut so my hair reaches about one centimeter over my shoulders and in case I should bring a towel. I will not answer any questions regarding about my towel thank you very much.

I wait for my brother to get out of his room so he can drive me to where they letting the security go in and on the drive over there my brother rehearsed me into saying what when questioned and when he drops me off he gave me a quick warning "When you see Mister Vantas, DON'T under any circumference freak him out little brother, even if he makes your heart beat fast like a graceful horse is running into a field with the wind in its hair, he doesn't know you and will likely put a restraining order against you remember be smart and most of all be STRONG" he yells out the window when he is driving off and what he said was true so I must by all means restraint myself if I see Mister Vantas.

I walk calmly up the security and say "Hello nice to see you, but I need to get inside for Mister Vantas"

He eyes me suspiciously "What for" I look hard stare straight into his eyes, but because my sunglasses he doesn't know and I say "I'm the new security guard and I'm supposed to guard him all the time he is staying here now if you would please let me in now before the show starts". He doesn't move for a few moments until he moved to his right and opened the door for me and when I slowly walk in I give him a bro-fist which he returns, my brother said to do that to show trust and that your okay with him.

As I walk slowly around trying to see what is there and how they prepare a show my heart is racing after the first obstacle now I just have too….oh my, there he is standing right there in front of me and my breathe have seemed to just left me just now. He's on is touch screen phone, probably doing some business or a reminder or something important "Walk away NOW Equius your not ready for this meeting at all" is what's going through my mind, but my body decided to betray me now because next thing I know, I'm a few feet away from him and still walking up to him. he doesn't 'seem to either know or mind my presence and when I'm finally come to a stop and stand a few strides away from him and I ask the first thing that comes to mind.

"Excuse me Mister Vantas, my I ask you a simple question" he doesn't even look up, but answers "Yeah, shoot" I slightly gasp that I heard his real voice for the first time and forever lock it in my memory chamber and say "Thank you for answering the question" and turn around and try to leave when I hear a "Wait What? Hey that wasn't a … Equius?" did he just say my name, he said my name and how does he know it.

I look back and yes he was looking straight at me with his dark brown eyes that seem red from a far and I can only answering a nod, my voice has left me at the worst time I must say.

He looks at me closely by taking two light steps towards me "Equius ….. Equius Zahhak?"

"Yes that is me Mister Vantas sir" I say, my voice finally returning and he does something I would have never thought to would have happened.

He rushed forward and hugged me, burying his face in my chest, saying "Equius oh my god it's you really you" he pulls away completely to look me in the face "How did you get here" he asked "I just went through security please." "did you find the others? Did you bring them here, so far I found Kanaya but, where's Nepeta I thought she'd be here with you? Did you get Sollux?" he asked before I could finish and who are these people he is talking about? "I'm sorry Mister Vantas, but I do not know these people you are talking about" he looks at me with a slightly shocked face "What? Equius is this a sick joke or something? You were never the one for jokes, did Sollux put you up to this?" he looks at me with a slightly begging face, oh god I don't like that expression on his face in this situation.

"I'm sorry but, I'm not joking sir" I tell him.

His eyes became harden "Okay so if you don't know the other's how do you recognize me fuckass" he said with a growl. "Sir that is such lewd language and I'm sorry but, I only know you as Karkat Vantas, lead singer of Knights and Blood"

He looks so sad "Just from Knights and Blood?" he asked with his voice slightly shaking. I do not want him like this and I don't know the cause for it.

"Yes nothing more and I am so sorry Mister Vantas if something I brought up offense to you Sir, my deepest apologizes" I say with a slight bow in respect.

"No you didn't do anything wrong Equius, I just kind of hoped I wasn't the only one that remembered." He said, shaking his head a little, then looks over his shoulder and yells "Griffin take his guy to the Backstage he's a performer now" Wait! I'm not stripper "Mister Vantas sir I don't accept the title you've given me, but if it's for you I will be the STRONGEST stripper out there" he looks so….. Disgusted at me "WHAT NO YOU FUCKASS NOT A FUCKING STRIPPER YOU MORON" he yelled and also slightly hitting me on the side of the head, even his punches are small.

A man in his 30's probably "Griffin" came and took me toward backstage and I heard Karkat say "See you later" and hands me a clean towel, when I did I start sweating and I checked I did not sweat, oh well, when we get there I see a beautiful young girl about my age with short black hair and wearing a sparkling shirt with a long red skirt and a black belt with a Virgo sign on it. She doesn't seem to notice my presence yet and before I could even ask anything another girl comes in with long black hair and an eye patch over her right eye and she walked up to the other girl and I guess started a conversation. I wait a few more minutes before a guy comes in he has blonde hair with a purple highlight to his bangs and weird glasses that make him look like the Harry Potter guy. After a while a few more people come in, two girls wearing green except the one with shorter hair has cat ears on, but soon the other one left then other people came in like a girl that had long brown hair with light purple goggles on and she was smiling even though she had a slightly confused expression on, she looked around and asked the nearest person something, the nearest person was the blonde with purple, after that more people came in, a girl with long black hair wearing a long grey skirt that stops right before her ankles and a black t-shirt with a Aries sign, over a long sleeve grey sweater on, she's beautiful but not for me, next was red-haired girl with large red sunglasses with a walking cane with a dragon, next is a tall guy with messy black hair sticking out in various places with clown makeup on, possibly a stoner or something, then a small Hispanic boy with child-like features and a Mohawk, then two other people came one a tall sandy blond hair boy with 3-D glasses and holding his hand is another boy possibly his brother due to looking alike. But with long curly brown hair that covers his eyes. Soon afterwards the Griffin guy comes back.

says "Hello my name James Griffin, and I am the manager for Knights of Blood and Karkat Vantas specifically told me to get you 11 so he could perform he's new song that he will sing tonight and you all have a part so when I call you, just walk on stage next to him and stand there until he moves you is that clear" he yelled over the loud audience. Then the sandy blond guy says "Wait, what about my brother" as he motions his brother who is enchanted by the stage as I was when I came in, "He'll stay here until further notice" he said calmly.

"Wait why did he choose us out of all people" asked a red head girl looking around. "And what if we are" "Blind? All taken care of" he cut in. "You still didn't answer the question why are we here out of all people" asked the red- head again. He is visibly terrified "That's classified, please don't ask that again please" He looks at her again, "You're thuch a puthy dude" said the sandy-blond hair guy again I thought that he's using such lewd language and before anyone can say anything else the crowd goes wild and we all turn over to see Karkat Vantas walking on stage.


	6. Eridan

Chapter Six

(Eridan's POV)

My name is Eridan Ampora and I'm so close to finding a gorgeous pearl.

What I'm doing you think, I'll tell you. I was so bored with both my parents gone and my brother Cronus gone I had nothing left to do and since we live in a big mansion near the ocean because we ALL love the water so I went snorkeling. After about an hour or two under there I saw many clown fishes and a bunch of classes of fish when I finally hit jackpot, the clams, some don't have anything in them but some do have pearls in them and I've collected over 10 pearls and kept them in a secret stash. Anyways when I'm close to getting one I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turn around to see my brother with his goggles and oxygen mask. We love the water so much that all we take is oxygen tanks and goggles, Cronus just points up and we both swim up there, when we hit the surface we both find a good current and take off our masks, I know he wouldn't bother me unless it was important to us.

"So wwhat do you wwant bro?" you see I have a thing where I say all my V's and W's twice I don't know why I do, Cronus said I was born with it, just like him.

"You do knoww I wwas this close, this close to getting that pearl under there you knoww" I said holding my thumb and first finger about one centimeter away and holding them right in his face.

"And wwhen are you going to stop acting like a British douche bag" he said with an eyebrow quirked.

"WWHAT I'm not acting and I've always sound like this just like mum" I told him. "Just because you were born in Britain, doesn't mean you havve to talk like it" he yelled. "WWELL at least I don't act like a fucking 70's greaser unlike someone I knoww" I said looking straight at him. He had a thing that he wanted to look like a greaser sometime in life.

He looks at me straight in the eye and say "WWELL at least I get all the ladies" "because you're a douche" after I said that he punched me right in the shoulder which hurt a lot "OWW YOU SON OF A FUCKING GLUB" after I yelled it, I heard my mistake and swiftly covered my mouth with both my hands while Cronus is just looking at me laughing so I gave a punch back, and we started trashing around the water and after a few near drowning, sadly most of them were mine, but we finally settled down and swam back to shore. We went back inside and changed our clothes after showering.

When I came out and walked to the living room I saw Cronus wearing his white t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off and in the middle a purple Aquarius sign on it and his hair flipped back the greasers back in the 70's but, that's what I love about him, he goes for what he wants and just swims with the flow.

I myself am wearing a black sweater with the same Aquarius sign on it but I have blue and black jeans on with my purple converts.

After I sat down, we both watched a little TV before I remembered something "Hey Cro wwhy did you come to the ocean?" he muted the TV to look at me "I just got in touch wwith a vvery good old friend and he's like the manger of his little bro's band and he asked if I wwanted to come so wwe could hang out like the good old days and just catch up to the years wwe missed" I remember before we moved Cronus had a best friend called Kankri, I met him a few times, but nothing more and apparently he lost touch with him after our first couple of years here.

"Wwhy I thought your personal matters wwere yours and yours only?" I asked because he never invited me unless mum or dad told him too, I don't think they know I that I know.

"Because mom and dad aren't going to be home for awwhile noww and I knoww howw you get lonely because I'm not alwways here wwith you and it's a concert so you can meet neww people, make a friend or twwo or just enjoy yourself little bro" he said looking hopeful, like he wants me to say yes.

"Wwell, wwho's playing and wwhere and wwhen" I said with a smile. He grinned after my answer. "Wwell I don't knoww all the details, but he said they're playing in the Vvalley for like three days so me and Kan can hang out for a long wwhile and wwho knowws maybe you and his little bro can become friends too".

-Time Skip-

It's the day of the concert and I'm nervous even though I have on my trusty blue and black scarf that matches my jeans and also the black sweater that I wore a couple of days ago except now I have my necklace that Cronus gave me on my seventh birthday.

"Hey baby bro are you ready yet?" I heard Cronus yell from downstairs.

"Yeah I'm ready are you?"I yelled back going down stairs to see him by the doorway with keys in hand.

"Wwell come on it's like a half an hour drivve ovver there and I remember howw Kankri wwas if you wwhere late he go all lecturing your ass" he said with a laugh.

On the way over there we put on the radio station that played Knights of Blood songs a lot and this song was "Movies" I, to be honest don't really listen to him that much but, I'm still a fan and getting a free show is worth it and besides it'll make Cro happy to see an old friend again.

When we get there we go though security, Cronus had to pull out something that made the security guard eyes widen and I know it was something huge because he let us in, in a minute and we walked down a few hallways "So Cro wwhere is he" "He should be here somewwhere like ovver…. Ovver there" he said looking at the direction near the stage "HEY KAN, KANKRI" Cronus yelled and hearing his named called, Kankri looked around until he saw Cronus and smiled waving at us to come over and when we did he and Cronus gave each other the longest bro hug I ever saw, but not surprised it's been like what four or five years and then Kankri turned to me "Hey Eridan, would you be kind enough to leave me and your brother alone for awhile, we have much catching up to do and I must tell him about his FUCKING TRIGGER WARNINGS" he yelled looking back at my brother, who just rolled his eyes with both his hands up in defense, then turned to me " you could go hang out with Karkat for a while but, please he's perfecting he's singing so I just don't disturb him too much if you please, he's dressing room is down the hall in over there to your right." He said pointing towards the room with the door slightly ajar so I nodded and moved my purple bangs out of my face and walked over there.

When I walked over there I looked in a saw Karkat playing his electric guitar and singing.

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say, you don't know what it's like to be nameless._

_Want them to know what your name is 'Cause see when I was younger I would say_

_WHEN I GROW UP I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies, _

_When I grow up, I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up, be on TV, people know me, be on magazines, when I grow up, fresh and clean number one boy when I step out on the scene._

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it, you just might get it, you just might get it. Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it, you just might get it, you just might _AHHHHH" he yelled looking straight at me now, opps I might have gotten in a trance and walked in more in his dressing room.

He starting to look at me closely and then his eyes widen and he whispered "Eridan?" how does he know my name, oh he must have heard it from his brother "Nice to finally meet you Kar" I say extending a hand out to him when he does something shocking. He hugged me like he was scared I'd disappear if he'd let go and oww can't breathe "Kar…..can't….breathe" he lets go so fast I lost my footing for a second. "Sorry, Eridan it's just so great to see your hipster ass again" wait again. This the first time I meet this guy "Wwhat do you mean "again" I just meet you like 10 seconds ago" I told him and after that he got a shocked face and started shaking his head a little "I knew it same fucking thing with Kanaya, Equius, and even fucking Vriska, you know she actual nice now couldn't believe it myself and since you don't know me or the other people I've mentioned you at least remember Feferi don't you?" I gave him a confused look "Wwhat's a Feferi" "Oh my Gog! You don't even remember your damn girlfriend great just great well at least I can be prepared for Sollux" wait a girlfriend "I don't havve a girlfriend dude and wwhat" "HEY GRIFFIN GET YOUR ASS IN HERE" he suddenly yells across my shoulder and then a old looking man comes in and nods in respect "Take his dude backstage with the other's he's a performer too" he said while pushing me towards the dude, who nodded and took my wrist and lead me backstage.

On the way over there I see Cro and I know he say and because the next thing he said was "HEY Eridan wwhat did you do" "I don't knoww he's taking me somewhere… should I be scared" "Naahh I'll call you tomorrow if your still alive" he yelled laughing "CRO" "I'm just joking you'll be fine" and gives me a smile before I lose sight of him. What was with that smile, I he knew something I didn't?

When I get there they're already three people there. A big buff dude with broken sunglasses and a security jacket and a black t-shirt with a blue Sagittarius on it, next where two girls one with short black hair, a fancy looking shirt and a long red skirt with a black belt with a jade Virgo sing on it while the other one had long black hair that reached her hips or something and a eye patch over her right eye and a black jeans jacket with a cerulean Scorpio sign on it.

After a while a few more people come in, two girls wearing green except the one with shorter hair has cat ears on, but soon the other one left yelling something about a camera, next was… who was she. The next one to come in was a beautiful girl with long chocolate brown hair that reached her waist and she had gorgeous tan skin and… are those fuchsia goggles she has on and she has this super cute confused expression on her face, but is still keeping a million watt smile, not the kind that just brings light but also makes me feel so warm like a fresh blanket form the dryer and oh cod here she comes towards me and she asks "Hey do you know why we're here" she even sounds beautiful and I notice she's still looking at me so I say "I'm shorey, but I don't evven knoww myself, one minute I'm wwith my brother the next I'm being dragged by some dude saying I wwas needed here" oh cod I did not break out the fish puns and I mentally cursed my way of talking, I bet she's totally creeped out now and she won't even talk to me again and "Oh you use fish puns too, I thought I was the only one, that's soo amazing, oh my names Feferi what's your name" she said she uses fish puns so she does know what I'm saying and her name's…. wait did she say Feferi like Karkat said?

"Oh my name is just sort of weird I know but I still glubbing like it and" "Eridan Ampora, nice to be at your presence" I say taking her hand and placing a small kiss to it.

After a while of talking to Feferi I take a quick notice that more people came like, a girl with long black hair wearing a long grey skirt that stops right before her ankles and a black t-shirt with a Aries sign, over a long sleeve grey sweater on, then a red-haired girl with large red sunglasses with a walking cane with a dragon, next is a tall guy with messy black hair sticking out in various places with clown makeup on, a stoner I just know it, then a small Hispanic boy with child-like features and a Mohawk, weird then two other people came one a tall sandy blond hair boy with crazy looking glasses until I realized they were 3-D glasses and holding his hand is another boy his brother due to them looking alike. But with long curly brown hair that covers his eyes. Soon afterwards the guy comes back.

says "Hello my name James Griffin, and I am the manager for Knights of Blood and Karkat Vantas specifically told me to get you 11 so he could perform he's new song that he will sing tonight and you all have a part so when I call you, just walk on stage next to him and stand there until he moves you is that clear" he yelled over the loud audience. Then the sandy blond guy says "Wait, what about my brother" as he motions his brother who is enchanted by the stage as I was when I came in, "He'll stay here until further notice" he said calmly.

"Wait why did he choose us out of all people" asked a red head girl looking around. "And what if we are" "Blind? All taken care of" he cut in. "You still didn't answer the question why are we here out of all people" asked the red- head again. He is visibly terrified "That's classified, please don't ask that again please" He looks at her again, "You're thuch a puthy dude" said the sandy-blond hair guy again.

I heard the crowd get louder than it was already and I look over to see Karkat walking onstage towards the mic and he looks in our direction for a sec before going a looking at the crowd and the band starts playing something slow and quiet for the crowd to quiet down, then he starts singing.


	7. Gamzee

Chapter Seven

(Gamzee's POV)

My name is Gamzee motherfucking Makara and right now I'm… oh that cloud looks like a motherfucking bunny. Oh well anyways, I am in the park with my older brother Kurloz, what pisses me off it that everyone would mistake us for twins even though that motherfucker is taller than me and my hair was wavy not curly like his plus I love to wear clown makeup because ever since I was just a little mother fucker I loved them. Making people happy and laughin' and shit. Then my bro's ugly ass face comes to view he's just looking down at me with his weird ass smile  
"What are you smiling about motherfucker?"  
Kurloz pulled out his phone and started texting, then he showed me the screen  
_**I got tickets for a concert tonight and father says you have to go with me motherfucker :o)**_  
I rolled my eyes, oh yeah also Kurloz is mute. When he was a kid he would carry around a little chalk board and write on it to tell someone whatever miracles he was trying to say, and now he uses texting instead.  
"Bro you don't have to go and tell dad saying I have to go, would I ever pass over a concert, you know music is all miracles to me motherfucker."  
_**PERFECT! :oD so go get dressed and take your gay ass a damn shower for once and hurry up it starts in a few hours and I want to get good seats **_

After putting his phone back in his pocket I got up and dusted whatever grass I had on me, with a finally look at the miracles up in the skies I…wait? What's that one?

I stopped Kurloz and pointed to the sky, there were two clouds close together but, the shaped is what got me to stop, one was a crab and the one next to it was a bull, those are rare shapes of clouds and after staring at then I notice something little other miracles shaping above then, above the crab was a diamond and the bull was a… heart.

"Do you think it's a motherfucking sign bro?" I looked at Kurloz, who was also staring and typed something down and showed it to me.

_**Maybe, you never know it might either be a warning, or a good sign :o) **_

When I finished reading he gave me a smile.

-Time Skip-

I'm currently putting on my motherfucking clown makeup on, while Kurloz is sitting on my bed waiting for me to finish. "Hey Kurloz, you never told me how you got the tickets or who's playing, I like to know what motherfucking band is playing so I remember the name for any motherfucking miracles they're about to play so I can download them later." I asked looking at him with half of my face covered in paint.

While he takes out his phone, I quickly finish up and walked towards him and read his text.

_**Knights of blood and also I got the tickets from a good friend of mine, he couldn't go and told me to take someone else and I thought of you :o) **_

I handed him his phone back and helped him up so we could leave, walking out the door I grabbed my keys and wallet and we go.

After about an hour, damn it was a long drive, we finally got there oh my merciful messiahs it's packed up like I don't know a thousand people are there and just shit man.

After parking the car and locking it we walked to the entranced and I was incanted by the people and what they were wearing and so many glow sticks that I didn't see that I walked into a small figure and knocked him to the ground "Oh sorry little man I didn't see where I was motherfucking going are you okay" I said while extending a hand to help him up. He was a short dude and had short black slightly messy hair; he was rubbing his head while taking my hand and standing up.

"It's good that you know it was fucking your fault because it was fuckass" he said eyes closed until he open them and stared at me with reddish-brown eyes and he quietly gasp and his eyes widened, probably because of the clown makeup I don't blame him, he was about to say something but, then I noticed Kurloz was walking farther away, maybe he didn't noticed I stopped and kept walking. "Sorry motherfucker, but my bro's getting away sorry again, see you around maybe" and I quickly ran towards Kurloz and he didn't notice anything until I told him I walked into some short dude. In the back of my head he seemed very, very familiar but, I brushed it off and we continued walking until we made it into the consecution stand and I bought some purple glow sticks for me and Kurloz and then we headed towards the seats but, before we could some weird motherfucker ran up to me and asked if I could come with him and handed me a backstage pass.

"Kurloz, do you mind if I go with this motherfucker?" he took out his phone

_**Sure just be careful and don't get raped :o), if you stay after the show then I'll wait by the car okay? **_

"Yeah I'll be fine motherfucker as if someone could do that and I'll try to motherfucking make it back" I said and follow this motherfucker though the large crowd and follow him backstage where I see a few people already there.

This motherfucking big, buff dude with broken sunglasses and a security jacket and a black t-shirt with a blue Sagittarius on it and a towel around his neck, next to him where two girls one with short black hair, a weird fancy looking shirt and a long red skirt with a black belt with a jade Virgo sing on it while the other one had long black hair that reached her hips or something and a eye patch over her right eye and a black jeans jacket with a cerulean Scorpio sign on it.

Also some guy with blond hair but, with a motherfucking awesome purple bangs and he was talking to a brunette girl with goggles nice and also some other small dark brunette with green cat ears and a girl with long black hair wearing a long grey skirt that stops right before her ankles and a black t-shirt with a Aries sign, over a long sleeve grey sweater on, she looks motherfucking scary, and red-haired girl with large red sunglasses with a walking cane with a dragon.

After awhile I heard someone come and I turn to look at the same dude that brought me here bring a small motherfucker. After he was in I got a good look at him, adorably short with a Mohawk and he has this really cute confused look on his face that I makes me want to hug him and he's looking around and I blush lightly after his eyes meet mine for a second, then he takes out his phone and he's texting someone and I'm praying he isn't texting a girlfriend or something.

He leaned on the wall, still texting and I really want to talk to the motherfucker because he's just so motherfucking adorable but, before I could do anything there's two more motherfuckers that come in and it's some sandy-blond dude with miraculous 3-D glasses and a pissed-off look, holding a brunette guy's hand but, I couldn't see his eyes, dude's probably the other dude's brother or something by the way they like motherfucking the same like Kurloz and me.

Afterwards the dude came back and stood in front of us and said "Hello my name James Griffin, and I am the manager for Knights of Blood and Karkat Vantas specifically told me to get you 11 so he could perform he's new song that he will sing tonight and you all have a part so when I call you, just walk on stage next to him and stand there until he moves you is that clear" he yelled over the loud audience. Then the sandy blond guy says "Wait, what about my brother" as he motions his brother who is enchanted by the stage as I was when I came in, "He'll stay here until further notice" he said calmly.

"Wait why did he choose us out of all people" asked a red-head girl looking around. "And what if we are" "Blind? All taken care of" he cut in. "You still didn't answer the question why are we here out of all people" asked the red- head again. He is visibly terrified "That's classified, please don't ask that again please" He looks at her again, "You're thuch a puthy dude" said the sandy-blond hair dude again.

The crowd got really wild and we all turned to see Karkat Vantas walking on stage and…. Wait THAT'S THE MOTHERFUCKER I ACCENDENTLY KNOCKED OVER damn, small world huh, well he looks in our direction and then back to the stage and then the band started playing this slow and steady miraculous beat and then he started singing.


	8. Vriska

Chapter Eight

(Vriska's POV)

My name is Vriska Serket and I can't talk right now, I'm kind of busy venting my anger out, you see I fucking caught my boyfriend trying to KISS my SISTER and right in front of ME. The thing is this isn't the first time he fucking cheated on me, but people kept saying it was the other person that kissed or made out with him first so I forgave him after a long talk, but this time it was different, I invited him over for a movie night at my house while Aranea was supposed to go out with her girlfriend, Meeneh, but she was running a little late so Aranea was waiting when my ex came and I was still getting the popcorn ready, and when I walk over to say hello I see him trying to kiss my sister when Meeneh came in a punched him off of her and when Meeneh was comforting my sister I taught my ex a lesson about trying to kiss MY sister in front of and for all the times he cheated. My I'm venting my anger in boxing, I really don't like the anger felling or any negative feelings I get so I vent them all out in boxing. When I'm in the middle of my boxing Aranea comes in and I almost kicked her in the face, stopping my foot an inch from her face. "Didn't I say I don't EVER want to be disturbed during my boxing sis" I told her, putting my foot down.

"Yeah sorry, I was wondering if you're mad at me, I know it was his, but I thought you might be mad at me" she said, looking at the ground. "No, I would never ever blame you for something HE did anyway is that all you came in for, I know you have more than one thing to say sis" I said, giving her a little grin.

She blushed lightly, like I caught her red- handed, which I did "Well, actually Meeneh bought me these tickets to see a concert tonight and she just called saying she couldn't make it and for me to go with you instead after the whole incident".

I thought about it, when do we ever get some sister time since she started dating Meeneh, not that I didn't like her it's just the girl uses way to many fish puns and I don't know what she means half the time.

"Yeah okay, what time, where and more importantly who's playing?" I replied. She grins "Around 7:30 is when it starts so we have to leave by at least 6:30 because it's in the center valley and who's playing it's that really hot band or singer Knights of Blood you know the one that sings that song you like to hear on the radio what was it…oh yeah "the City is War" I still don't know why you do though, Meeneh likes the "When I grow up remix version of his one" she finished with a smile. This makes up for Meeneh stealing my sister all the time, she makes her happy.

-Time Skip-

I'm getting ready for the concert, putting on my eye patch; yes, I wear an eye patch because in my last match in boxing my opponent when we were in a time out socked me in the eye, my eye was wide open and there was dirt on her glove so I got in infection and have to where this patch for awhile. I'm brushing the tangles out of my hair when I hear "Vriska are you ready yet?" "Yeah almost start the car already though" I yelled back at her.

Just when I'm putting on my favorite red converse I rush down starts, kiss my mom and dad goodbye and a see ya after the concert and get my favorite blue jeans jacket with a cerulean Scorpio sign I put on it myself and rush for the car and we drive off.

We both put on the radio station that puts Knights of Blood on a lot, we have this thing were if we're going to see a concert we're going to listen to their music as much as possible to get our excitement further and if we like a certain one we go crazy when they play it and when we put it it's in the middle of "When I grow up and Aranea starts singing along while I listen to her sing

_I see them stating at me, Oh I'm a trendsetter, Yes this is true 'cause what I do no one can do it better_

_You can talk about me 'cause I'm a hot topic, I see you watching me, watching me and I know that you want it_

Then it's his awesome guitar solo I heard that he does himself with the band.

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies, _

_When I grow up, I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up, be on TV, people know me, be on magazines, when I grow up, fresh and clean number one boy when I step out on the scene._

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it, you just might get it, you just might get it. Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it, you just might get it, you just might get it._

Then it ends with his fading guitar solo in the background that softens as it ends until you can't hear it anymore.

When another song stats playing we get there and oh my freaking god look at all these people, I look over to Aranea and she has the same look as me. "Well what do you expect; he is very famous and very young for his age and very handsome I have to say for myself and who knows you might meet some new people.

When we head inside we go and but some t-shirts and glow sticks since they have a lot of them and after we got them we headed towards are seats and they weren't as many people inside then I thought, but there are still a lot and when me and Aranea were talking about the concert and how'd it be like and how many more people did we expect to show up later on when I felt a grip on my shoulder and instinct kicked in and I pulled in into a head-lock when he said something "please let go of me, I need to ask you something" he wheezed out.

"Oh my god I'm am so, so very sorry if I'd hurt you in any way please sit down and catch your breath" I told him, sitting him down in my seat.

After catching his breath he looked straight at me "Miss would you kindly come with me and take this and out it on" he said, taking out a….. Pass? "Excuse me but what is this and why are you giving it to me?" I had to ask, wanting to know why he was giving me something.

"This is a backstage pass and it's complimentary of Karkat Vantas himself, he would be pleased if you accepted it" he said looking a bit terrified.

"Yes she would take it sir" Aranea said taking the pass and shoving it in my hands.

"Aranea I can't take this, what about you huh?" I told her, not wanting to leave her alone. "It's okay, besides it's a backstage pass, what if you meet Karkat Vantas yourself in you could share your experience with me when we get home okay" she said, looking very excited for me.

"Okay" I said then the man gently got me and took me towards the backstage where I accidently bumped into someone "I'm so sorry my fault" I said looking back but I couldn't see the persons face before I was shoved in the side of the stage where I saw someone already there.

She was a pretty girl about my age with short black hair and wearing a sparkling black shirt with a long red skirt and a black belt with a Virgo sign on it. She looked at me when I walked or more likely, shoved in there. "Hello there miss, if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here too?" she said and I walked up to her and held out my hand "Hello my name is Vriska and I'm here because some dude gave me a backstage pass because he said it was complimentary of Karkat Vantas himself so that's why I'm here, what's your name?" I asked still holding out my hand.

She took it "Oh pardon me I forgot my manners my name is Kanaya and I'm here under the same condition except I came here with my cousin, she's a designer here, and I came with her tonight pleased to meet you Vriska" she said.

After awhile more people can in while I was talking to Kanaya, A buff dude with broken sunglasses and a security jacket and a black t-shirt with a blue Sagittarius on it, then a guy with blonde hair with a purple highlight to his bangs and weird glasses that make him look like Harry Potter but they seem to fit him well, then two girls wearing green except the one with shorter hair and has cat ears on, but soon the other one left yelling something about a camera, then a girl that had long brown hair with light purple goggles on and was smiling came in, then , a girl with long black hair wearing a long grey skirt that stops right before her ankles and a black t-shirt with a Aries sign, next was red-haired girl with large red sunglasses with a walking cane with a dragon, next is a tall guy with messy black hair sticking out in various places with clown makeup on, possibly a stoner or something, then a small Hispanic boy with child-like features and a Mohawk, he looked so cute, then two other people came one a tall sandy blond hair boy with 3-D glasses and holding his hand is another boy possibly his brother due to looking alike but one had long curly brown hair that covers his eyes.

Afterwards the guy came back and stood in front of us.

"Hello my name James Griffin, and I am the manager for Knights of Blood and Karkat Vantas specifically told me to get you 11 so he could perform he's new song that he will sing tonight and you all have a part so when I call you, just walk on stage next to him and stand there until he moves you is that clear" he yelled over the loud audience. Then the sandy blond guy says "Wait, what about my brother" as he motions his brother who is enchanted by the stage as I was when I came in, "He'll stay here until further notice" he said calmly.

"Wait why did he choose us out of all people" asked a red head girl looking around. "And what if we are" "Blind? All taken care of" he cut in. "You still didn't answer the question why are we here out of all people" asked the red-head again. He is visibly terrified "That's classified, please don't ask that again please" He looks at her again, "You're thuch a puthy dude" said the sandy-blond hair guy again. That was very offense and I don't like it.

Then the crowd got louder and I noticed something walking towards the mic, it was Karkat Vantas himself and l he looked at our direction for a second before the band started playing something that shut everyone up and Mr. Griffin pushed the girl with the Aries sign a little to the stage and then Karkat Vantas started to sing.


	9. Terezi

Chapter Nine

(Terezi's POV)

My name is Terezi Pyrope and I'm sitting down, playing with my dog, chuckles, and he's very soft and comes whenever I whistle. From the scent I'm outside near the edge of the park and oh my, someone with a lemony scent just passed by.

If you're wondering what I'm talking about I'm smelling the air of the person that passed by, because I was born blind I have been able to smell, hear, and taste really good but, I like the smells better and when I feel something and if I don't get what it is I lick it that always helps me get a better image.

When I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I picked it up and licked the screen it said was "Come back to your house I've got a surprise for you…..Mist" is what I could make out from the screen so I called over Chuckles and felt for his leash and we went home.

The second I got through the door I heard "Hey there you are so I've got big news for you Terezi" I heard my friend Misty said, I could tell it was her because she smells like vanilla so she's easy to find at school.

"Yeah what is it" I asked moving towards the couch, but nearly tripping over Misty's backpack which should have been hanging near the door.

"Okay you know that song I've been playing the one called "Trying Too Hard" here I'll play the little bit left so you know the one" she said pumping up the volume to what I believe is her little stereo or something.

_If we're fools, or lose our cool, And fall from grace, The future takes the blame,_

_So let him bitch! (It's not like he'll cut us some slack._

_So be a cold blooded freak or a hot headed creep, scream it proud._

_Don't regret what you say, bring it up every day, don't mind me, I'm just thinking out loud, got our sights on the stars, kid, you're gonna go far._

_Am I trying too hard? (Am I trying too hard?) Tell me, is this enough? Do you think it's too much?_

_Am I trying too hard? (Am I trying too hard?)._

_Am I trying too hard? (Am I trying too hard?)._

_I'm a cold blooded freak, you're a hot headed creep, Am I trying too hard? (Am I trying too hard?)._

Then the music drifted off and she turned it off. "sooooo do you want to go with me?" she asked.

"Yeah why not I'm bored and that sounded really good" I told her, next thing I know I'm tackled into the couch and she squealing so loudly it's starting to hurt.

-Time Skip-

I'm smelling my cotton shirt that's blue, but throwing to back to the bed I hope and reach into the closet to find another shirt and got the fabric and smelled it, silk or something but something different about the taste, I felt a alligator grin coming to life on my face the color of this shirt was…..

_CHERRY RED!_

I quickly put it on, going over to my clock that has on glass thingy on it and I felt it around what 6:43, what time did Misty say the concert was? 7:30 or something? Whatever.

I walk towards the living room grabbing my awesome cane that has a red tip and also a dragon for a handle. I love dragons ever since I was a little girl,

I remember the first time I heard of it, we were at a museum and they had a display and then….. Oh Misty's here I'll tell you the story some other time hehe.

I walk towards the door where her scent is the strongest and open the door to met a little pain from something knocking into my shoulder "Oh Terezi don't do that are you okay? Did I hit you hard?" she said and then after shaking my head she lead me towards her car which smells of really bad leather.

After we drive off she turns up the volume and squeals saying it's another Knights of Blood song "its Ave Maryam though I never heard any of those names he's singing too, sounds like he apologizing or something" she muttered the last part but, I heard it thanks so my super hearing and then I listened to the music now.

_It's my fault that they're bleeding, his words are misleading, Doc calls me and tells me you won't stay still,_

"_Karkat be still see, the darkest hour comes before the light"_

_Where is your light? Shut out this night, come back so bright_

_And if the darkest hour comes before the light, show me you light_

_GIVE ME A SIGN! (Ave Maryam)_

_Where did you go? Where did you go? How did you know to get out of a world gone mad?_

_Help me let go, it's my fault that they're bleeding, his words are misleading,_

_I need you to tell me you won't stay still, please don't stay still_

_(Kanaya? Wait Kanaya! Open your eyes!)_

_I need you still_

I'm memorized by his voice, he sounds so familiar, and not in the way of "oh yeah I've heard him like a million times" thing just like "Oh my god, where have I heard him before" thing.

After it's over I heard Misty gasped loudly "What is it?" I asked and she just said "There are just a whole lot of a people like over a thousand maybe".

After we parked she took my hand and helped me, even though I don't need it, inside and she was walking so fast I dumped into someone "Sorry mister candy red guy" I told him or yelled over my shoulder, I love red so I'm happy I dumped into someone with cherry or candy red, hopefully I have that scent in my nose for a while.

After we got glow sticks, Misty said I got red and yellow glow sticks, we found our seats and we talked about life, other friends, or of her relationship with her boyfriend, when I felt something tap me and I turned in the direction moving my hand around until I felt a face and the person took it and said "Excuse me miss, but would you kindly come with me and take this and put it on" he said, handing me something in my and I licked it feeling the words Backstage or something,

I also smelt a candy red scent to it and I said yes, jumping up with my cane, and telling Misty where I was going and she squealed again over the huge crowd of people.

So he leads me somewhere and I can barely hear the crowd anymore when I smelled red and I instantly grabbed on to it and tugging it, when I heard a whistle in my ear.

"Young lady that is very triggering what you did there, invading my personal bubble space and what are you doing back here in the first place? GRIFFIN who is this and why is she here and please get her off my sweater she's tugging it too hard OWW SHE'S BITTING ME HELP" man his dude talks a lot and them I felt two sets of arms tugging me off of Mr. red here and after I was off of him someone told me "Hey don't do that again please and shouldn't you be getting backstage with the others soon" I heard someone say and then someone else dragging me away but I still heard a "Kankri are you okay you look a little…. Triggered" following by giggles. I like the dude, he smelled like the beach all sunny with the salt water and then I was lead into a room full of scents.

One smelled like clothing fabric, another was sweat eww.

Next was blueberry yum, another was like the sea dude expect more of the ocean then the other one, another like cats all grass and dirt and another was like the ocean one just more of a deeper scent.

There was also one of … Oh god eww it smells like hospitals, all death and pale and just no.

After waiting awhile another scent joined, it smells like grape jelly, after five minutes another one and the person carried a strong scent of peanut butter.

And now it's two scents one lemony and the other a sour lemon that makes me want to gag.

Then the dude that brought me here came back.

"Hello my name James Griffin, and I am the manager for Knights of Blood and Karkat Vantas specifically told me to get you 11 so he could perform he's new song that he will sing tonight and you all have a part so when I call you, just walk on stage next to him and stand there until he moves you is that clear" he yelled over the loud audience. Then Mr. sour lemon says "Wait, what about my brother" as he motions Mr. lemon "He'll stay here until further notice" he said calmly.

"Wait why did he choose us out of all people" I asked trying to find where his voice is coming from "And what if we are" "Blind? All taken care of" he cut in. "You still didn't answer the question why are we here out of all people" I asked again, then I smelled fear "That's classified, please don't ask that again please" "You're thuch a puthy dude" said Mr. sour lemon and I couldn't help but chuckle a little then the crowd got quiet and I smelled a huge amount of Candy red in front of me and people where yelling louder than before so I thought "Oh must be the singer guy, WAIT he's the candy red dude I dumped into early" well small wonderful world huh, then it got quiet, then I heard a enchanted melody begin to play.

Author's note:

Okay people I don't own any of the amazing songs written so far, I own nothing except for the whole idea of this story. Thanks for reading XD

And if you're wondering, Kankri is Karkat's older brother, same goes for Cronus for Eridan. And yes Gamzee's Kurloz is the same Kurloz for Mituna, his teaching class got cancelled and he knew Mituna was going to show up with his brother so he brought Gamzee if you got confused there.


	10. Tavros

Chapter Ten

(Tavros's POV)

My name is Tavros Nitram and I'm having so much fun right now, with the wind flying pass me at this speed I love it.

I'm with my uncle Rufioh, riding our dirt-bikes on our field, you see we live in a ranch near the Valley, my uncle just came to visit me, he's so cool and awesome in every way and he's only three years older than me so we can do more things together and not get in trouble for it.

We had a race to see how can get to the ranch faster; Rufioh was winning, until a sheep, a freakin SHEEP! Got in his way so he had to stop which gave me an advantage.

"HAHA I WIN RUFIOH" I yelled at him, waiting for him to come here and accept defeat.

"That doesn't count and you know it, if that sheep wasn't there I would have won again." He said looking at me all pouty and shit it is hilarious.

"Oh shut you sore loser I would have won anyway" I told him, snickering.

He gave me this dangerous look and that could only mean… oh CRAP

"Nono no no I know what you're thinking and stop just stop Rufioh please don't do that I'll tell mom" I yelled at him while he was inching closer.

"Oh and I'm soo afraid of my older sister, what is she goona do, ground me, she can't and besides you deserve what's coming to you" he said with a huge grin making its way on his face.

If you haven't figured it out yet he is my uncle he was born three years before me, don't ask I don't know either, but if I have something troubling me and I can't tell mom, I go to him, He and I can relate so easily.

He grabs me and throws me over his shoulder and runs over to the hew inside the ranch and throws me in there and me wiggling my way out of it just kept me more trapped and I hear Rufioh laughing his ass off, so when I got a good look at him I grabbed his leg and dragged him into the hew too, laughing.

After a few minutes wrestling each other and shoving hew down the other ones throat or attempt to, we managed to stop and get out of it and go inside the house, only to get yelled at from our appearances and I got grounded until I fix the hew I messed up. After taking a shower and fixing the hew with Rufioh's help (since it was his entire fault) we went inside to play some games.

When we were half-way through one of the games Rufioh paused it and if he pauses something you know something is up.

"What's up" I asked him, he just looked straight at me and said "Could you come with me to a concert tonight".

"I could but, I'll have to ask mom firs" "I already asked her and she said yes dude, besides isn't an uncle supposed to take and spoil his nephew riot" he said snickering at me before getting me into a headlock.

"Yes, yes okay just let me breath, I need oxygen to survive you know" I managed to say losing air fast, when he released me, grinning.

"Awesome, okay we're going to see that band Knights of Blood, you know the one with that seventeen year old kid as lead singer what was his name again…..Karkat, Karkat Vantas yeah he's playing in the Valley and I got tickets for the night, some people say he's playing three nights or something, but I don't know, plus you might meet some new people, maybe meet a _girlfriend_ maybe" He said.

I've heard of Knights of Blood form school, apparently he got signed at age 14 and he writes songs that "Say he's searching for something important" or some shit like that I don't know why people say that though.

-Time Skip-

I'm getting ready right now, just doing the usual stuff, fixing my Mohawk, changing my clothes, etc.

It's about 6:02 when Rufioh comes in. "Hay Tavros I found the band's songs and I got to say they are actually not that bad" he said holding up his mp3.

"Oh like what song?" I asked. He just unplugs the headphones from his mp3 or something then the room is full of the song.

_Cause I'm in too deep and I'm trying to keep, up above in my head, instead of going under._

_Cause I'm in too deep and I'm trying to keep, up above in my head, instead of going under._

_Instead of going under, instead of going under_

Then in went to this slow beat,

_I can't sit back_ _and wonder why.__  
It took so long for this to die.__  
And I hate it when you fake it.__  
You can't hide it you might as well embrace it.__  
So believe me it's not easy.__It seems that something's telling me,__  
I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,__up above in my head, instead of going under.__  
Cause I'm in too deep and I'm trying to keep,__  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.__  
Instead of going under.__Instead of going under.__  
Instead of going under again. Instead of going under.__  
Instead of going under again.__Instead of going under again._

"Daaannnmmm man, he's got some vocal chords there don't you agree" Rufioh said laughing and I couldn't help it I laughed along too.

"Yeah he does and he's only seventeen wow" but I can't help the nagging feeling I got when I heard him, like he's important for something.

"Come on let's get out of here already" I heard my father call down

"Coming dad" I yelled down and grabbed my cell phone and we raced down the door.

The ride over there was a funny one because Rufioh put on the radio station and this happened.

Rufioh in the front passenger seat, singing,

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like it's better than yours_

_Damn right, it's better than yours_

_I could teach you. But I have to charge._

He was about to sing the next chorus, when my dad quickly switched the radio station when we were at a stop sign.

Next song came both Rufioh and Dad sang along to this

_When I walk in the spot (yeah) this is what I see (ok)_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me, I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it._

Then the pause and I knew what was coming

_I'm sexy and I know it, I'm sexy and I know it_

I just made a grab for the radio and changed the radio station and thank god they were playing something good and even though Dad and Rufioh were giving me glares I don't care.

_You told me think about it, well I did. Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore, _

_I'm tired of begging for the things I want, I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor._

_Imagine living like a king someday, A single night without a ghost in the walls, We are the shadows screaming take us now._

_We'd rather die than live to rust on the ground, Shit._

After the song ended I was left shocked because the felling he had behind all that was… beautiful, now I'm so happy I'm getting to go see him live that'd be soo cool.

After dad dropped us off we saw a lot of people damn it's crowded, so we went to the consecution stand and bought a lot of glow sticks.

After we sat down and waited for the show to start, we talked about school and his boyfriend that I'm probably never going to meet, he won't even tell me his name, he just says "He's amazing with metal and building stuff like little robots and he brings me happiness" and all that lovely dove shit, I'm a little jealous of him, having someone to love him, someone to…who's this asshole?

Okay this old dude just comes up and grabs my shoulder, Rufioh's giving him a death glare I know it but all he says is "Please come with me sir" and hands me a backstage pass and says "Complimentary of the singer himself" wait what?

After hearing that Rufioh just pushed me up and says "He'll go" then he looks at me "Text me while you're in there" I nod and the old dude walked me over to the backstage where theirs other people already there.

This big, buff, sweaty dude with broken sunglasses and a security jacket and a black t-shirt with a blue Sagittarius on it and a towel around his neck, next to him where two girls one with short black hair, a fancy looking shirt and a long red skirt with a black belt with a jade Virgo sing on it while the other one had long black hair that reached her hips or something and a eye patch over her right eye and a black jeans jacket with a cerulean Scorpio sign on it.

Also some guy with blond hair but, with purple bangs and he was talking to a brunette girl with goggles nice and also some other small dark brunette with green cat ears and a girl with long black hair wearing a long grey skirt that stops right before her ankles and a black t-shirt with a Aries sign, over a long sleeve grey sweater on, she looks motherfucking scary, and red-haired girl with large red sunglasses with a walking cane with a dragon. Then oh god is he wearing clown make-up and oh god he's looking at me so I just walk over to the nearest wall and take out my phone and texted Rufioh

Oh my freakin god, dude they is this meagerly hot dude right in front of me

_**are you serious, your barley backstage for not even ten minutes and you're in love damn dude**_

_**describe him to me young one XD**_

I looked at him for a second god he's so hot, thank god Rufioh taught me how to keep my cool on the outside when I'm freaking out on the inside.

Tall, black bed head hair, sort of like a stoner with clown makeup on

_**CLOWN MAKEUP you sure know how to pick them tav XD**_

Shut up you ass

I looked up and two guys come in, one a tall sandy blond hair boy with 3-D glasses and holding his hand is another boy possibly his brother due to looking alike but one had long curly brown hair that covers his eyes.

Then the dude came back and stood in front of us.

"Hello my name James Griffin, and I am the manager for Knights of Blood and Karkat Vantas specifically told me to get you 11 so he could perform he's new song that he will sing tonight and you all have a part so when I call you, just walk on stage next to him and stand there until he moves you is that clear" he yelled over the loud audience. Then the sandy blond guy says "Wait, what about my brother" as he motions his brother who is enchanted by the stage as I was when I came in, "He'll stay here until further notice" he said calmly.

"Wait why did he choose us out of all people" asked a red head girl looking around. "And what if we are" "Blind? All taken care of" he cut in. "You still didn't answer the question why are we here out of all people" asked the red-head again. He is visibly terrified "That's classified, please don't ask that again please" He looks at her again, "You're thuch a puthy dude" said the sandy-blond hair guy again. I couldn't help but, laugh and I heard the clown dude too. When I was about to say something to him the crowd got louder than before and I look at the stage since everyone did too and saw some short guy with black hair and grey skinny jeans with a black t-shirt with long sleeves with a little grey cancer sign over his heart come out and walk towards the mic and then I realized, that's Karkat Vantas, I should be very surprised but I'm not, even though this is the first time I saw him EVER.

The band started playing something slow and smooth and I'm thinking oh my freakin god this is actually happening.


	11. Feferi

Chapter Eleven

(Feferi's POV)

Hi! My names Feferi Peixes and I'm soo glubbing happy right now.

We just finished cheerleading practice and I always get excited afterwards all the time I don't know why though but hey, who cares anyways.

"HEY FEF COME OVER HERE" one of the other cheerleaders, Kimberly and I ran when my name was called "What is it glub" I love using fish puns whenever I can.

"Listen I got my dad to buy us some of Knights of Blood concert tickets, and I want to know if you can go with us" Kimberly asked, oh my glub Knights of blood tickets.

"Of course I can go" I told her, showing a huge smile at the invitation. "Great now" "HEY GUYS" yelled another girl; she's another friend of mine, not a cheerleader, named Ashley.

"What is it?" Kimberly asked, looking towards her.

She ran and stopped right in front of us, holding up her mp3 towards us

"Guess how got the new remix version of Knight of Blood, not even released yet" she said smirking towards us "YOU HAVE WHAT" both me and Kimberly yelled at the same time, I made a grab towards the mp3, but Kimberly beat me to it and I grabbed one of the headphones and listened closely.

It was the same melody, a better clearer version of it.

_When I was a young boy, I'd always imagine that I'd grow up,_

_To be somebody great, at the time I did not know, that I'd be this failure of a leader._

_That I would let you down, but if I had defeated my demons in the first place taken responsibility._

_Maybe somewhere in a scratched game session, we might have had good fortune and claimed that damned reward._

Then it started that long drum solo or something so I and Kimberly sat down on the bench so we could relax while listening.

_Sometimes I get the feeling you're watching over me, and sometimes I still feel I should give up._

_But though it all our rise and fall your bodies in the veil, because you're gone I want you all to know, I'll carry on, I'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me your memory will carry on, will carry on._

_And in my blood I can't contain it, this speech won't convey it._

_Through dreams send you reeling from decimated dreams, I hope somehow you hear me and wake up, go after Jack, never turn back no matter what they say, we'll fight him to the end, until we fall._

_We'll carry on, we'll carry on and though you're dead and gone believe me your memory will carry on, will carry on._

_And if I'm broken and defeated I hope I can continue. On and on I'll carry through the dreams, no, no, no. Disappointing everyone it seems no, no, no._

_Don't look down on me Because I could not save you ALL_

_Even if you won't forgive me Not even jack will ever take my heart (When I was a young child I'd always imagine that I'd grow up to be somebody great)_

_He can try, he'll never break me. I've got to win I've got to make this right _

_Won't explain or say I'm sorry still ashamed but now I shout a loud_

_(At the time I envisioned that I'd be this celebrated leader)_

_Battle cry for all the fallen should have done_

_(That glory would be ours)_

_Just a fool (you're just a fool) I'm not a leader (you're not a leader)_

_Just a kid who played a game called sgrub, just a kid I'm not a leader_

_AND I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!_

_And when we're dead and gone believe me our memory will carry on, Will carry on._

_And when Jack's finally defeated, they'll tell our story cause we've won, won't explain or say I'm sorry. Not ashamed so now we shout a loud Battle cry for all our allies now we've found ourselves a brand new start._

_If I'm a fool, if I'm a leader I'm still a kid who played a game called sgrub just a kid and I'm the leader. KNIGHT OF BLOOOOOOOOD!._

"OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS NEW VERSION" Kimberly screamed as the music faded and I have to agree with her this version in AWESOME.

"I knew you two would, so what time are we going to the concert next week?" Ashley asked and I wondered that too.

"Oh yeah, it starts around like 7:30 but it's in the Valley so we're gonna have to take one of our cars over there" she said thinking or remembering the time and place.

"Do you think they'll be a lot of people there?" I asked 'I would think so, hello Feferi its Knight if Blood so of course there's gonna be lots of people there" Ashley said. Oh my I'm getting –EXCIT-ED just thinking about it.

-Time Skip-

I'm getting ready for the concert, brushing my long brown hair and putting on my favorite black sweater with my fuchsia Pisces symbol on it near my heart, It'll match my favorite fuchsia goggles that I wear when I go out somewhere that's not school related with my baby blue with green necklace on and a long skirt that's also blue and green and my fuchsia tennis shoes, they're really comfy to tell the truth.

We all agreed to take my car for it so we all agreed to meet up at my house so we can go and they should be here any mint… oh that's the doorbell they're here.

We got into the car and Ashley found a radio station that played Knights of Blood songs.

"Hey, what song is this?" I asked, to be honest I haven't heard much of Knights of blood considering I've only been a fan for like what 3 weeks.

"OH MY GOD they playing King for a Day, it's a really cool song that he and another singer sang with him, it has a lot of screaming but its awesome listen" Ashley said, turning up the radio.

_Scream until there's nothing left so sick of playing, I don't want to anymore._

_The thought of you's no fucking fun, you want a martyr_, _I'll be one. Because enough's enough, we're done._

_You told me think about it, well I did. Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore, I'm tired of begging for the things that I want, I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor  
Imagine living like a king someday. A single night without a ghost in the walls, And if the bass shakes the earth underground, We'll start a new revolution now  
(Now! Alright here we go) _

_Hail Mary, forgive me, Blood for blood, hearts beating. Come at me, now this is war! _

_Fuck with this new beat  
Oh!  
Now terror begins inside a bloodless vein, I was just a product of the street youth rage. Born in this world without a voice or say, Caught in the spokes with an abandoned brain. I know you well but this ain't a game blow the smoke in diamond shape.  
Dying is a gift so close your eyes and rest in peace, __You told me think about it, well I did. Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore, _

_I'm tired of begging for the things I want, I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor._

_Imagine living like a king someday, A single night without a ghost in the walls, we are the shadows screaming take us now._

_We'd rather die than live to rust on the ground, Shit._

"Wow" was all I can say personally I'm not a big fan of metal, but his words just sucked me in the song, just wow.

"Okay we're here guys" Kimberly said and we all looked at the place and damn is that a lot of people here and I thought we were early.

After getting inside and going to the consecution stand and bought a lot of glow sticks.

I saw lots of people there and when we went towards are seats this dude grabs my shoulder, only for Ashley to kick him in the knee.

"Why did you do that I just wanted to ask a question" he said or grunted out because he was holding his knee. "Oh sorry, I'm so sorry" Ashley kept apologizing.

After he regained his breathe he talked to my other friends and then suddenly they started squealing in delight and pushed me towards him and he just got my arm and lead me somewhere.

You'd believe I'm supposed to be scared but, I trust my friends not to get me in trouble so I'm just really confused to where I'm going is all.

Then I'm lead what I believe is… backstage?

And there are already a couple of people there too.

A big buff dude with broken sunglasses and a security jacket and a black t-shirt with a blue Sagittarius on it, next where two girls one with short black hair, a beautiful looking shirt and a long red skirt with a black belt with a jade Virgo sing on it while the other one had long black hair that reached her hips or something and a eye patch over her right eye and a black jeans jacket with a cerulean Scorpio sign on it and also some small dark brunette with green cat ears on she looks so cute and also….who is he?

He has blond hair with a beautiful shade of purple on it. He's wearing some nice looking big glasses so you can see his eyes, their a magnificent shade of dark ocean blue, and he's wearing a black sweater with a purple Aquarius sign on it with a blue and black jeans on with my purple converts, also holding a black and blue stripped scarf in his hands and….. Oh mother glub he's looking right at me and since I'm confused with this whole situation I walk over to him and say

"Hey do you know why we're here" he just looks at me and said "I'm shorey, but I don't evven knoww myself, one minute I'm wwith my brother the next I'm being dragged by some dude saying I wwas needed here" OH MY FREAKIN GLUB HE USES FISH PUNS TOO, oh glub I'm in love.

"Oh you use fish puns too, I thought I was the only one, that's soo amazing, oh my names Feferi what's your name" I asked wanting to get to know him more.

He's looking at me weirdly and I know it's because of my name. I got the same looks on the first day of school too.

"Oh my name is just sort of weird I know but I still glubbing like it and" "Eridan Ampora, nice to be at your presence" he said taking my hand and planting a small kiss to it. Oh glub I'm falling more in love with him.

Come to think of it he seems familiar, the back of my heads telling me I've meet him already even though this is the first time I meet him.

We talked for a while and I noticed out of the corner of my eye.

A girl with long black hair wearing a long grey skirt that stops right before her ankles and a black t-shirt with a Aries sign, over a long sleeve grey sweater on, then a red-haired girl with large red sunglasses with a walking cane with a dragon, next is a tall guy with messy black hair sticking out in various places with clown makeup on, a stoner probably, then a small Hispanic boy with child-like features and a Mohawk, then two other people came one a tall sandy blond hair boy with funny looking glasses until I realized they were 3-D glasses and holding his hand is another boy his brother due to them looking alike. But with long curly brown hair that covers his eyes. Soon afterwards the guy comes back.

says "Hello my name James Griffin, and I am the manager for Knights of Blood and Karkat Vantas specifically told me to get you 11 so he could perform he's new song that he will sing tonight and you all have a part so when I call you, just walk on stage next to him and stand there until he moves you is that clear" he yelled over the loud audience. Then the sandy blond guy says "Wait, what about my brother" as he motions his brother who is enchanted by the stage as I was when I came in, "He'll stay here until further notice" he said calmly.

"Wait why did he choose us out of all people" asked a red head girl looking around. "And what if we are" "Blind? All taken care of" he cut in. "You still didn't answer the question why are we here out of all people" asked the red- head again. He is visibly terrified "That's classified, please don't ask that again please" He looks at her again, "You're thuch a puthy dude" said the sandy-blond hair guy again and I'm just thinking wow rude.

Then the crowd got louder and I looked over to see some guy come out and heading towards the mic.

He's a short guy with black hair and grey skinny jeans with a black t-shirt with long sleeves with a little grey cancer sign over his heart and then I realized, that's Karkat Vantas, the lead singer of Knights of Blood, he looked familiar because I saw one of his pictures thanks to Ashley and Kimberly.

The band starts playing a slow smooth melody that got the crowd to shut up really quickly and then he starts singing.


	12. Kanaya

Chapter Twelve

(Kanaya's POV)

My name Kanaya Maryam and I'm currently with my aunt Porrim, she's 20 years old and he works as a designer for lots of people around here.

Tonight she brought me along for I have the same love for fashion and clothing as her and she thought if I was around her work then I'd pick up a couple of tips.

She is currently working on a band member of Knights of Blood, I never heard them, but I have heard "of" them though I don't really listen to whatever type of band they play, I listen to more of classical music while practicing on perfecting my clothing line.

She is talking to the person she's dressing and I pick up some if their words like "I'm so nervous for tonight" and "Griffin said it was over a full house tonight" and also "Vantas is going to do it again tonight".

After he was finished the others came in except for the "lead singer" because "he was doing some important private thing to do" or "He's been doing this for years so it's no shocker".

"Kanaya honey I need you to go get me a beverage sweetie and get one for you two, seeing as you must be thirsty too" she said, fixing one of the musician's collar.

"Yes auntie, right away" I said getting up and fixing my red skirt.

You see this isn't the first time she's asked me to go get something for her and me too, it just means she wants to talk to the person in private and for those clients I understood but, what's so special about this one I presume.

While I was getting beverages I heard someone gasp loudly behind me and out of concern, (Mainly because it sounded like a person choking) but when I turned around no one was there, and when I called out to anyone no one responded, I just might be hearing things or it was from somewhere else I believe.

When I return to Aunt Porrim, she was laughing with some guy, (the musician looked like he left so the gasp was probably him) and this person looked about her age, he had a bright red sweater on and skinny black jean with messy black-brownish hair and he was wearing a headset. I haven't seen aunt Porrim smile like that since she was in high school.

She just seemed to noticed me "Oh there you are" she walks over to me and puts a arm around my shoulder "Kankri this is my niece, Kanaya Maryam, she came to work with me today, but I had no idea it was Karkat's band playing her tonight" she explained to this man.

He walked over to me and held out a hand to me, with a soft smile on "Hello Kanaya, my names Kankri Vantas Jr. But, please you can just call me Kankri, I'm an old friend of Porrim"

"And It looks like you still had the sweater I made you" Porrim said smiling wider "Jr" she finished with a smirk.

Kankri instantly lost his smile and looked so angry, he even took out a gym whistle and blew into it, I couldn't hear much of it because Aunt Porrim covered my ears,

"Oh my gods Kanny, you still use the whistle it's been years Kanny" Porrim said looking irritated.

"Porrim you of all people should how I feel when people call me Jr, some other people could find it very triggering, because unlike those people their name was passed down from my father to me, even grandpa Carmine agreed with me before passing to the next life to please I would very much like the triggering to be at a minimum or better yet none at all" he said looking straight at me aunt with a hand on his hip while Aunt Porrim just stood there.

"So still see you didn't lose the sassy pose" Aunt Porrim said looking very serious.

"Shut up I do not look sassy Porrim" he said quickly, blushing hard and changing his pose so he was standing straight and arms crossed.

"Yes you do, I bet Cronus would love to see that pose again" she said, but instantly looking like she wanted to take them back by Kankri facial expression by the end of that sentence.

Kankri took a long breath "Porrim I know what you mean but I can't just simply…Griffin what are you doing here?" he said, now looking over my Aunt's shoulder with a confused expression on.

I turn around to find some older looking man there, looking afraid to enter, but he just walked towards Kankri and whispered something in his ear.

He looked shocked by the end of the sentence and he looked straight at me then back to Griffin whispered something to him and walked towards Aunt Porrim and whispered something in her ear. She was smiling widely by the end of it.

"REALLY" she said looking at Kankri, he just nodded and said "And I believe she should because if she doesn't it might trigger him and I don't want that" he said.

Aunt Porrim walked over to me and said "Kanaya dear, would you please follow Mr. Griffin for a while and after the show I'll be waiting by the car for you okay dear" I just nodded, not knowing what she meant but I should just go with Mr. Griffin over there to wherever he's taking me.

Mr. Griffin gently grabs my arm and leads me towards what I believe to be…Backstage.

"Okay miss, just stay back here until further notice please" he said walking away now.

I don't know how long I was waiting there when finally someone else came.

She had long black hair that reached her hips, an eye patch over her right eye and a black jeans jacket with a cerulean Scorpio sign on it.

She comes over to me and holds out a hand and said "Hello my name is Vriska and I'm here because some dude gave me a backstage pass because he said it was complimentary of Karkat Vantas himself so that's why I'm here, what's your name?" but, I just kept staring at the eye patch, wondering what caused it when I snapped out of my daze.

"Oh pardon me I forgot my manners my name is Kanaya and I'm here under the same condition except I came here with my aunt, she's a designer here, and I came with her tonight pleased to meet you Vriska" I said taking her hand.

We talked a little more and time just flew by, before I knew it many other people where here too.

This strong looking guy with broken sunglasses and a security jacket and a black t-shirt with a blue Sagittarius on it and a towel around his neck, next was a guy with blond hair but, with purple bangs and he was talking to a brunette girl with goggles and colorful jewelry on and also some other small dark brunette with green cat ears with a green t-shirt with a Leo sign over her chest, over a striped green and black sweater also with a black mini-skirt over her black leggings and a girl with long black hair wearing a long grey skirt that stops right before her ankles and a black t-shirt with a Aries sign, over a long sleeve grey sweater on, she looks motherfucking scary, and red-haired girl with large red sunglasses with a walking cane with a dragon.

Then a tall guy with messy black hair sticking out in various places with clown makeup on, a stoner probably, then a small Hispanic boy with child-like features and a Mohawk, then two other people came one a tall sandy blond hair boy with 3-D glasses and holding his hand is another boy, his brother due to them looking alike. But with long curly brown hair that covers his eyes and he had a huge grin while the younger brother looks very angry.

Then Mr. Griffin came in again. "Hello my name James Griffin, and I am the manager for Knights of Blood and Karkat Vantas specifically told me to get you 11 so he could perform he's new song that he will sing tonight and you all have a part so when I call you, just walk on stage next to him and stand there until he moves you is that clear" he yelled over the loud audience. Then the sandy blond guy says "Wait, what about my brother" as he motions his brother who is enchanted by the stage as I was when I came in, "He'll stay here until further notice" he said calmly.

"Wait why did he choose us out of all people" asked a red head girl looking around. "And what if we are" "Blind? All taken care of" he cut in. "You still didn't answer the question why are we here out of all people" asked the red-head again. He is visibly terrified "That's classified, please don't ask that again please" He looks at her again, "You're thuch a puthy dude" said the sandy-blond hair guy again.

Then the crowd got louder from over the stage and I noticed someone walking down the stage. He is short guy with black hair and grey skinny jeans with a black t-shirt with long sleeves with a little grey cancer sign over his heart and then I realized, that's Karkat Vantas, the lead singer of Knights of Blood or who those musicians were talking about and then the band started playing a slow and soft melody and the crowd got quiet almost instantly and then he started singing.


	13. Karkat

Chapter Thirteen

(Karkat's POV)

Hi I'm Karkat Vantas and I want to talk to you more but, only if I wasn't asleep right now.

It's one of my favorite dreams because…..we're all together and happy for that moment.

"_KK RUN ED'TH ITAHHH" I heard Sollux yell, we're playing hide and seek and the hill with our lusus watching us carefully. _

"_Bro come hide over here with me" I heard Gamzee whisper lowly so Eridan doesn't hear us, as he's counting down._

_We'll all four sweeps old well, I'm four and a half sweeps and Gamzee's my best friend/moirail, aside from Sollux my other best friend._

_I hear the others scatter around finding good hiding spots and I wonder where they are though._

_After a while I heard Eridan slightly come close to my hiding place he didn't see me but, I'm not taking any chances so as soon as I don't hear him anymore I ran further into the forest and I don't know how long I ran then I turn around and check to see if I was followed still walking backwards and then I hit my back on something hard and it hurt a lot. I winced as I rubbed my back a little then get up to see what I'd hit and got the shock of a lifetime. _

_There was this large rick and there on top like ready to hang something was my sign and I know it is because I'm looking back and forth at my sweater and the chains, it's gathering vines and old leafs but I'm scared, why is my sign up there, why do I have a bad feeling in my gut, why am I so fucking scared right now and before I could turn around I felt something get my shoulder._

"KARKAT, KARKAT WAKE UP ALREADY" I heard my older brother/band manager Kankri, shaking me awake.

"What do you want" I asked just wanting to go back to sleep, just to get to see them again.

"I'm sorry if I'm triggering but, we're almost there and you still have to practice on your new song tonight and we also" I heard him rant on and on about tonight's concert.

Since I didn't get to say it in the beginning I'm Karkat Vantas, lead singer of my band called Knights of Blood and I got signed at the age of 14, my brother Kankri is my manager since I trust him to do it then some fucking stranger that might do something fucking stupid and ruin everything I've been working for.

I look at the road instead and realized yeah Kankri was right I could see the place we were performing at and holy shit it's huge.

Oh and if you're wondering who I was dreaming of I'll tell you.

They were my best friends, some more than the others, but I still care about every single one of them, even though we're separated I'm hoping they at least still remember our planet, our home at least, I've been searching for a long time on even before I was signed on, to be honest I've been searching months before I became this huge hit or whatever.

I'll give you their names because I feel like a fucking giving mood or some shit.

The first one is Eridan, he was a sea dweller or something, he was a hipster and sort of a douche and he was also royal purple blood but, the most of all the highest was Feferi, she was also a sea dweller but she had fuchsia blood, she was the most nicest, caring troll even if she was a high blood and could easily kill us if she wanted with her lusus, then there was Equius, he was this super strong fucking douche who got off on either the other high bloods or my commands, he was a blue blood and a weirdo and those are three of the four high bloods I'll tell you the four one later.

Next are the middle bloods there is this HUGE BITCH named Vriska , she had an obsession with the number 8 and spiders, she killed two trolls and blinded another one, even if she we a huge bitch she was helpful at times and yes I'm still going to find her, DEAL WITH IT!.

Next is the blind troll, but thanks to her lusus she was able to survive with scent, hearing, and tasting. I sort of used to have flush feelings for her, but our relationship was complicated enough so we moved on, her name was Terezi and she was a teal blood.

Then there's Nepeta, she was a green blood, she was morails with Equius and she loved cats she even had a hat and a tail of a blue cat. I know she sort of had a flush crush on me but I hope she got over it since...reasons.

Next is well Tavros, he was a HUGE wuss let me tell you the only time he ever grew balls was when he tried to get back at Vriska, but lost as in died but other than that he was a huge animal lover he could even control then if needed, he is one of my best friends matesprit, but more information will be provided later.

Next is Aradia, she died because of Vriska before the game so Equius built her a robot body because he loved her enough to do it and then she exploded, like totally blew up into rubble, she is an ex matesprit of my matesprit, but before we left they were morails so all was good (not really though) and she could listen and summon the dead and she was the first to hit god tier.

Now I'll tell you the one of the three I left out, I didn't tell you before because they're the most special to me.

Her name was Kanaya, she was a jade middle blood, she had a love for fashion and she was like everyone's mother because she had a huge kind heart and was always there when you needed it the most. She was like my older sister in a way and I miss her a lot but, I have Kankri now but it's not the same you know.

Next is my moirail, Gamzee, he was the most stupid, high off his ass, moronic, juggalo freak, and the one time I wasn't watching him carefully, he went sober and killed two of our friends, I'm positive he would have killed more if I didn't stop him, but he was still my moirail and he was there when Kanaya couldn't or _him_ and he was my best friend out of everyone, well my guy best friend.

Finally my matesprit, his name was Sollux, he was an amazing hacker and had these beautiful psionic powers and he could hear the dead like Aradia, possibly the reason they got together at first.

He was the best troll ever, even if he was bipolar and had these huge migraines that hurt him a lot, where even the slightest sound hurt him, but I helped him through it all, still loved him through his moods, and he still loved me even though I was a fucking douche that hated myself more than anything and raged a lot because that's how I communicate by shouting at them. He, Kanaya and Gamzee knew that I needed them on the inside even if I yelled at them to go away.

There I told you who I'm looking for now go away.

-Time Skip-

I'm wondering through the halls. The buildings not full enough so I thought I could take a break from looking for them, half of the reason I said yes to the record deal was hopefully they could hear me and try to find me or something but so far I found or more like saw John, Dave, Jade and Rose at different times but, I tried to talk to them all they did was scream for my autograph well more like John and Jade did, Rose asked nicely while Dave just stood there with John.

Anyway so I'm walking to the soda machine when I see something red and the closer I get the more familiar it is.

I recognize the hair, short but very beautiful, long red skirt with a black shirt and she turns slightly around so I got a glance at the purple belt...it had a jade Virgo sign on it and I gasp loud enough for her to hear and when she turned I hide in the hallway door away from her and I heard a "Is someone there?" I just held my breath, it was Kanaya I felt like sobbing, I've missed her so much but when I looked back she was gone, and I thought I imaged the whole thing up when I heard a door close so I know she was real.

I couldn't face her not yet but to make sure she stayed I have to find Griffin and tell him I need her as a special guest for the new song, yeah that'll work.

After finding the bastard and gave him simple instructions, he rushed off, that's another thing fun about having your memories all back, you know what's best to scare the shit out of people.

So now I check my phone it's a text from Kankri telling me not to look for him for a while, I don't know why he did, but then when I was replying back I hear a "Excuse me Mister Vantas, my I ask you a simple question" I can already hear the fucker nervous tone so I don't even look up and say "Yeah, shoot" and I hear him gasp, what's with this bastard.

"Thank you for answering the question" wait, Huh?

"Wait What? Hey that wasn't a … Equius?" I instantly recognized his long hair and his huge tall, strong figure and oh my god first Kanaya, now Equius, then he nods.

"Equius ….. Equius Zahhak?" I say just to make sure, wanting to know it's really him.

"Yes that is me Mister Vantas sir" and that's all I need when I hugged him, I'm sorry but, I didn't hug Kanaya so why not Equius now so shut up.

"Equius oh my god it's you really you" I said burying my face in his chest just to be welcomed to he's sweaty scent. Eww

"How did you get here" I asked, pulling back. "I just went through security please." "Did you find the others? Did you bring them here, so far I found Kanaya but, where's Nepeta I thought she'd be here with you? Did you get Sollux?" I asked wanting to know if he did remember and found Sollux or at least Nepeta.

"I'm sorry Mister Vantas, but I do not know these people you are talking about" wait what.

"What? Equius is this a sick joke or something? You were never the one for jokes, did Sollux put you up to this?" I asked suddenly scared.

"I'm sorry but, I'm not joking sir" he told me, this is a sick joke if he knows who I am then why is he saying this.

"Okay so if you don't know the other's how did you recognize me fuckass" I said with a growl. "Sir that is such lewd language and I'm sorry but, I only know you as Karkat Vantas, lead singer of Knights and Blood" oh…crap I forgot about that for a second.

"Just from Knights and Blood?" I asked, not wanting to accept the truth.

"Yes nothing more and I am so sorry Mister Vantas if something I brought up offense to you Sir, my deepest apologizes" he said with a slight bow.

"No you didn't do anything wrong Equius, I just kind of hoped I wasn't the only one that remembered." I told him and then looked passed his shoulder to see Griffin.

"Griffin take his guy to the Backstage he's a performer now" I yelled, knowing he knew what I meant.

"Mister Vantas sir I don't accept the title you've given me, but if it's for you I will be the STRONGEST stripper out there" WAIT WHAT DID HE JUST SAY! GROSS.

"WHAT NO YOU FUCKASS NOT A FUCKING STRIPPER YOU MORON" I yelled at him, hitting him on the side of the head. Then Griffin took him towards where Kanaya should be "See you later" I told him.

So now I'm going back to the stage to see anything and oh shit that's a lot of people already then I saw something that caught my eye, someone with a…..eye patch, focusing closer to her face, she seems familiar oh my gog it's VRISKA so I yelled for Griffin and he rushed over to me and I told him to go get the girl with the eye patch NOW and that's she's also one of the new performers. Wow three in one night, well it just makes it easier to find them.

So I'm going back to my dressing room to actually do a little practicing or else Kankri would have a bitch fit over me not practicing.

When I get there I pick up my guitar and decide to play a song I wrote when think about Eridan, don't ask me why I did it's just the song fits him well, and also due to pass experience I can say I'm a little bit involved in the song.

_Boys call you sexy, and you don't care what they say._

_See every time you turn around, they're screaming your name…_

_Now I've got a confession (ha ha ha ha) when I was young, I wanted attention (ha ha ha ha)._

_And I promised myself that I'd do anything (ha ha ha ha), Anything at all for them to notice me (ha ha ha ha)._

_But I ain't complaining, we all wanna be famous. _

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say, you don't know what it's like to be nameless._

_Want them to know what your name is 'Cause see when I was younger I would say_

_WHEN I GROW UP I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies, _

_When I grow up, I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up, be on TV, people know me, be on magazines, when I grow up, fresh and clean number one boy when I step out on the scene._

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it, you just might get it, you just might get it. Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it, you just might get it, you just might _AHHHHH_" _I yelled at the stranger looking straight at me.

What? He looks familiar "Eridan?" I said, not knowing if it's him or not.

"Nice to finally meet you Kar" he said extending a hand out to me, oh gog the old nickname he had for me he must remembered something for that so I did the same thing, I rushed forward to hug him.

"Kar…..can't….breathe" he said, so I loosened my grip on him a little.

"Sorry, Eridan it's just so great to see your hipster ass again" I said looking at him, and he looked confused at me.

"Wwhat do you mean "again" I just meet you like 10 seconds ago" what not again.

"I knew it same fucking thing with Kanaya, Equius, and even fucking Vriska, you know she actual nice now couldn't believe it myself and since you don't know me or the other people I've mentioned you at least remember Feferi don't you?" I told him, there's no way he can forget about Feferi, oh and if you're wondering yes I saw what Vriska did and the expression too so yeah.

"Wwhat's a Feferi" "Oh my Gog! You don't even remember your damn girlfriend great just great well at least I can be prepared for Sollux" I said, hoping I was wrong about the last sentence though.

"I don't havve a girlfriend dude and wwhat" "HEY GRIFFIN GET YOUR ASS IN HERE" I yelled over Eridan's shoulder. Then he came in to take Eridan.

"Take his dude backstage with the other's he's a performer too" I said, pushing Eridan towards him.

So after practicing a little I changed into my disguise, I wear this so I can look around the crowd without being trampled by fans.

So basically I'm walking around, even buying some glow sticks or something for cover when I see something near the cashier, what caught was her….green cat ears and that means one thing… I FOUND FUCKING NEPETA. Great first Kanaya, Equius, which I'm pretty sure when he remembers, he'll be happy about this and Eridan so I took a picture of her and sent it to Griffin to find her and take her with the others.

After walking for a few hours or minutes or something I don't keep track of time when I do this, when I pass someone with….. Goggles? So I walk a little closer, still keeping my distance and holy shit it's Feferi, oh gog Eridan's gonna love this, and I do the same thing I did with Nepeta, then I'm on my way again.

So again I walk in where the seats are and I felt a chill pass me so I look around and oh gog it's Aradia, she looks exactly the same minus the horns, but the same no other less and again I do the same thing that I did with Feferi and Nepeta.

You're probably asking "Hey Karkat, why not just go up to them" well fuckers I can't seeing the others reaction they don't even remember me expect that to them I'm a rock star and they'll just attack me or something so no I'm not going over to them so deal with it.

So now I'm back to the front of the stadium and then someone fucking crashed into me and before I could yell at them I heard them shout "Sorry mister candy red guy" … TEREZI JUST RAN PASSED ME, so I had to run, well speed walk after her when she and her friend finally stopped long enough for me to take the picture and send it to Griffin.

Basically I walked out only to bump into something hard that knocked me down

"Oh sorry little man I didn't see where I was motherfucking going are you okay" I heard him say seeing a hand in front of me so I took it while still rubbing my head because ow it hurts duh.

"It's good that you know it was fucking your fault because it was fuckass" I closed my eyes wincing at the slight pain and finally looked a up at the wall I hit only to be greeted by…..clown makeup, Gamzee it's really him, he hasn't changed with the clown makeup thank gog for that but, before I could say anything he rushed passed me "Sorry motherfucker, but my bro's getting away sorry again, see you around maybe" he said running off into the crowd. I stood there for a moment and then took out my phone and texted Griffin to find the guy with clown makeup on.

I walked slowly back my mind still processing that I saw my fucking moirail but he just left, at least I know he's here now, when I catch sight of a Mohawk and I instantly thought of Tavros because let's face it he looks like Tavros with the same innocent expression on and oh shit it is Tavros, well time for the picture like the others.

I'm standing by the doorway just thinking that most of them are here, we can be reunited again but, we're still missing Sollux, gog I wonder what he would look like now, would he still have different colored eyes, would he have that adorable lisp, or the 3-D glasses and just when I'm lost in the fantasy I see yellow with fluffy brown hair practically running passed me and he look familiar and I saw more yellow run to get him and he's wearing…3-D glasses, and my heart stops beating I swear it, he's got sandy-blond hair and 3-D glasses and wearing a lot of yellow with mismatched shoes. If that doesn't scream Sollux then please shoot me right now.

When I chased after them they were already seated and oh shit it's almost time so I take a quick picture and send it to Griffin and I quickly go backstage to my dressing room where I quickly change into my grey skinny jeans with a black t-shirt with long sleeves with a little grey cancer sign over my heart, hey what can you do?.

When I get to the other side of the stage Kankri's yelling that it's almost show time with some older version of Eridan look alike with him but I don't think too much of it and I see Griffin and he yelled a quick "GOT ALL 11 OF THEM" to me and left to the other side where they are.

Oh gog, oh gog, oh gog their here it's not a dream and wow I have never been this nervous before, stay calm Karkat be calm, it's not the first time I've sung and I'm performing a new song with them there. I must say perfect timing too since it's all about us and alternia.

It's time now so I calmly walk on stage and take a quick glance at them, all 11 present and then the band's playing a slow soft melody behind me and I start.

_A warning to the people the good and the evil, this is war_

Aradia walks on stage and I grab her hand and lead her to my right side waiting for the next verse.

_To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim, this is war_

Equius, Nepeta, Feferi and Tavros walked out and I made them join hands together with Aradia to and pushed them a little to the middle of the stage and got in front of them.

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, the moment to live and the moment to die._

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight. To fight, to fight, to fight!_

_To the right, to the left. We will fight to the death!. To the edge of the earth _

_It's a brave new world, from the last to the first._

_To the right, to the left. We will fight to the death!. To the edge of the earth _

_It's a brave new world, It's a brave new world._

_A warning to the prophet, the lair, the honest, this is war._

Terezi, Vriska, and Kanaya all walked out and joined hands when they saw what was going on and I lead Terezi to hold Tavros hand and continued.

_To the leader, the pariah, the victor, the messiah, this is war._

That's when Eridan, Sollux and Gamzee walked out and I grabbed Eridan's hand to grab my arm while I'm still singing.

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, the moment to live and the moment to die._

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight. To fight, to fight, to fight!_

_To the right, to the left. We will fight to the death!. To the edge of the earth _

_It's a brave new world, from the last to the first._

_To the right, to the left. We will fight to the death!. To the edge of the earth _

_It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world._

Then it's the long drum solo part and I hold on tightly to Kanaya's hand.

_I do believe in the light; Raise your hands into the sky._

_The fight is done the war is won; lift your hands toward the sun._

While I'm singing this part, I'm slowly raising Kanaya's hand and everyone follows suit, even though I'm not holding one of Eridan's hands, he's raising the one holding Sollux's because I swear I heard Gamzee whisper to them "Raise your hands" "Why?" "Because I'll be awesome" and I can't help but smile at that part.

_Toward the sun, (It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, the moment to live and the moment to die.)_

_toward the sun, (It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, the moment to live and the moment to die.)_

_toward the sun, (Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight)_

_the war is won. (Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, __**FIGHT!**__)_

_To the right, to the left. We will fight to the death!. To the edge of the earth _

_It's a brave new world, from the last to the first._

_To the right, to the left. We will fight to the death!. To the edge of the earth _

_It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world!_

_A brave new world. The war is won, the war is won_

_A brave new world!_

Then the soft melody that slowly fades and the crowd goes wild. Literally


	14. Getting Acquainted

Chapter thirteen

(Sollux's POV)

Great so I'm fucking backstage at a concert I **HATE **and only here because of my brother, and now I'm looking at the source of my hate Karkat Vantas singing his "new song" and we're a part of it wooo.

_A warning to the people the good and the evil, this is war_

The girl with long black hair and the maroon Aries sign walks on stage and he grabs her hand and led her to his right side.

_To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim, this is war_

Then the strong looking guy with a blue Sagittarius, the girl ith green cat ears, the brunette girl with fuchsia goggles, and the kid with the Mohawk walked on and also started holding hands with the other chick making a straight line.

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, the moment to live and the moment to die._

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight. To fight, to fight, to fight!_

_To the right, to the left. We will fight to the death!. To the edge of the earth _

_It's a brave new world, from the last to the first._

_To the right, to the left. We will fight to the death!. To the edge of the earth _

_It's a brave new world, It's a brave new world._

_A warning to the prophet, the lair, the honest, this is war._

Then the red-haired girl with large red sunglasses, the chick with an eye patch over her right eye and a cerulean Scorpio sign, another chick with a red skirt with a jade Virgo sign walked one stage also holding hands and then the douche started holding her hand too.

_To the leader, the pariah, the victor, the messiah, this is war._

Then the manager pushed the dude with blonde hair with the purple highlights first, then me, then the stoner looking guy and oh god the lights hurt my eyes and Karkat grabs the blond dudes hand and then blondy got my hand and also the stoner dude too.

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, the moment to live and the moment to die._

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight. To fight, to fight, to fight!_

_To the right, to the left. We will fight to the death!. To the edge of the earth _

_It's a brave new world, from the last to the first._

_To the right, to the left. We will fight to the death!. To the edge of the earth _

_It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world._

Then it's the long drum solo part

_I do believe in the light; Raise your hands into the sky._

_The fight is done the war is won; lift your hands toward the sun._

So when he's singing this part he's slowly raising the red skirt's hand in the air, then the stoner dude's whispering to me and blondly next to me "Raise your hands" "Why?" "Because I'll be awesome" and against my will the two douche bags are raising both my arms in the air god this is embarrassing.

_Toward the sun, (It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, the moment to live and the moment to die.)_

_toward the sun, (It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, the moment to live and the moment to die.)_

_toward the sun, (Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight)_

_the war is won. (Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, __**FIGHT!**__)_

_To the right, to the left. We will fight to the death!. To the edge of the earth _

_It's a brave new world, from the last to the first._

_To the right, to the left. We will fight to the death!. To the edge of the earth _

_It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world!_

_A brave new world. The war is won, the war is won_

_A brave new world!_

And the crowd went wild and he just shoved each one of us off the stage towards the side but, he lingered on me though, I nearly gagged and raced towards the side stage to find Mituna, only to see he wasn't there

"MITU" "your brother is in a room with a friend of mine so don't worry, but you 11 need to wait in Karkat's dressing room now thank you" said a older version of Karkat, shoving us towards the dressing room hallway into a dressing room with tons of couches.

I took over the single one on the side wondering where they put Mituna, while everyone was in their own little conversation with each other.

Until I heard a "Hey why'd you come here" and I look around to see the chick with long black hair and the maroon Aries sign talking to me.

"Huh? Oh thorry I'm here becauthe my brother needed me too, thince hith betht friend and girlfriend couldn't tho I came with him" I told her.

She nodded "I came here under the influence of many people, they kept informing me it is a once in a lifetime chance to see him live or something"

"I came here with my best friend, but she forgot the camera so she left to go get it, she should have been back by now though" she the chick with the cat ears.

"I came here wwith my brother, apparently he knowws the manager, they wwhere old friends or something and he wwanted to vvisit him since he wwas in the area" said blondy over there with the goggles chick.

"Really, I also came here with my motherfucking brother too. I don't know where he motherfucking is though" said the stoner dude.

"I came here with my aunt, she works here so I was where she is" said the chick with the red skirt.

"I came here with my sister, she seemed down so I said yes" said the chick with the eye patch.

"I came here with my uncle, he said he wanted to come so I don't know hang out outside the farm or whatever" said the dude with the Mohawk.

"My best friend dragged me here and I must admit he's got a really good scent on him" said the blind chick.

"Really my friends dragged me here too, they also pushed me into going backstage, but I never expected for what happened to happen" said goggles chick.

I looked over to the big sweaty dude "What are you here for dude" I asked him.

He looked very nervous at the question "Ummm my brother dropped me off here for the concert" he finished sweating slightly.

I nodded and took a deep breath since we're all stuck here why not at least give them my name.

"My nameth Thollux Captor" I said "Aradia Megido" said the maroon Arius sign chick.

"Feferi Peixes" said fuchsia Pisces; I started naming them with their colored zodiacs signs. DEAL WITH IT!

"Gamzee motherfucking Makara" said indigo Capricorn.

"Eridan Ampora" said purple Aquarius.

"Nepeta Leijon" green Leo.

"Tavros Nitram" orange Taurus.

"Kanaya Maryam" jade Virgo

"Vriska Serket" cerulean Scorpio.

"Terezi Pyrope" teal Libra.

"Equius Zahhak" blue Sagittarius.

"Glad we all got to meet each other through a weird string of fate through this event though" said Nepeta.

I must agree with Nepeta, there must be a reason other than complete randomness that we were chosen and that he had those certain positions for us, I don't believe that he could give us those parts just by looking at us, oh my there must have been thousands of people there and we were the only 11 chosen? I find it strange" said Kanaya.

"But there is a reason for everything, even if some of us don't like it in the end you can't change anything" said Aradia, being all mysterious and shit.

And then the door open and you can still here Karkat singing another song, god how long is this, I just want to get Mituna and leave this shitty place.

Anyway an older version of the douche came in and said "Hello, I have not introduced myself yet, I'm Kankri Vantas and you are here, because my brother supposedly chose you 11ro perform and I appreciate your role in it and not being difficult LIKE SOMEBODY I KNOW YOU FUCKING BASTARD" he yelled out of the room.

"Excuse me for that and" "Wait you're the manager, but that Griffin dude said HE was the manager" said Terezi.

"Oh Griffin is my assistant, sometimes when I can't do stuff under circumstances, he fills in for me, but I'm the actual manager and thank you for waiting but you will have to wait here till the end of the show thank you" he finished.

Before I could protest, he left out the door. This is gonna be a long couple of hours.


	15. Story Telling

Chapter Fourteen

(Karkat's POV)

_Breaking into hotel swimming pools, and wreaking havoc on our world.  
Hanging out at truck stops just to pass the time.  
The black top's singing me to sleep.  
Lighting fireworks in parking lots, illuminate the blackest nights.  
Cherry cokes under this moonlight summer sky.  
2015 Riverside, it's time to say, "goodbye."  
Get on the bus, it's time to go.  
Being grown up isn't half as fun as growing up: These are the best days of our lives. The only thing that matters is just following your heart, and eventually you'll finally get it right._

"THANK YOU SO MUCH GOODNIGHT" I yelled at the crowd finally finishing this concert for tonight.

Walking down towards my dressing room I remembered something, there in there waiting, what just happened wasn't fake and all of them are there, but they don't remember, I'll make them remember if it's the last thing I'll do I swear to grandpa may he rest in peace I'll make them all remember.

I walked over there slowly, I see Kankri yelling at Eridan's brother or something and now I'm standing in front of my dressing room, deep breath Karkat deep breath.

I open the door and there in a conversation with each other, even Sollux is talking to Aradia.

When I closed to door they all looked at me, going instantly silent.

Just looking at all their faces, I notice some difference that they have like, Feferi having tanned skin, Eridan being blond, Equius having slightly longer hair, Nepeta a little bit taller (I'm still taller, thank gog), Vriska doesn't have that evil expression on anymore, Kanaya doesn't have that motherly soft expression anymore too, Tavros has fucking blue eyes for a Hispanic boy, Gamzee doesn't smell like any drug or alcohol (which is a blessing I guess), Terezi's a red head, Aradia doesn't really have that emo dead vibe anymore and Sollux's eyes are blue and green, instead of red and blue (Thank gog he still wears 3D glasses).

I clear my throat and go to sit down on the only chair available, which happen to be in the middle of the room.

"Okay let's get down to business" "Okay dude I know from my bro that some shit is about to go down and I want one motherfucking thing straight, I am NOT a whore" Gamzee said standing up to say that.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? SIT DOWN YOU FUCKASS" I yelled at him, instantly getting what he was talking about, my gog why do these morons think I want them as strippers.

"Oh I'm motherfucking sorry man" he said sitting back down next to Tavros.

"I know why you're all wondering "Why am I here" or "why was I randomly chosen for this shit" but first I want to tell you a story that my grandfather told me when I was younger, so come closer so you can hear perfectly" I said, practically whispering the last part.

When they gathered closer, I noticed Sollux coming closer hesitantly though, and I took a long breath, trying to remember how grandfather told it to me and sometimes Kankri.

"A long time ago, on a planet far away in the galaxy, there were 12 kids; blood of the rainbow, with candy corn like horns of varies shapes and sizes, different personalities too.

The two royals were more in touch with the sea and the sea creatures than anyone could think of, then the clown with a deadly demon inside, waiting to burst out and hurt anything living, then the mechanic with love for graceful things.

Then the 8 loving villain who just wanted luck, follow by the seer whose sight was destroyed relaying only on other senses, another with kindness and compassion of a mother, a little huntress obsessed with love.

Then an amazing hacker with all things in twos and beautiful psychic powers, then the bull with a kind heart towards animals and others, a ghost expert that's in touch with other side then any of us could imagine, then finally the freak, a mutant you can call it, but with love from his friends and strong will to never give up no matter what, they began a game that ended with something erased and reseated.

They were called trolls, these trolls started to play a game called sgrub, only to meet four humans along the way and they played the and won, only inches away from the prize something terrible happened, a scratch happened and they fought as hard as they can and won.

But with the price of most of the trolls lives, so the humans thought that they could save the remaining trolls to the human's world and also with the hope of reviving the ones that died, and they succeed in building a machine from their side.

Not knowing the price they paid for it. Their lives reseated when the trolls entered their world, you see my grandfather said that they were separated from each other and given new lives, with no memory of them being trolls or each other for that matter.

But my grandfather said "Don't worry Karkat, they will meet again someday and they'll be happy to be together once more".

I've forgotten most of the story myself some time after he passed but I remember it now, telling you guys."

They all looked shocked and speechless; it was quiet until Eridan broke it with a "So what happened to the humans?" he said almost like a whisper.

I smiled at him "my grandfather said that the humans forgot the game but not each other unlike the trolls, he said they were among us somewhere."

I look away from Eridan to look at everyone else and I stop my gaze at Feferi, the reason why though is because of her expression.

How should I explain this it was a combo of happiness, anger, sadness, hope, and realization?

She started off into space like that, by now everyone's noticed and Eridan's trying to snap her out of it.

"Feferi, Fef, Fefy, Feferi, hello anyone there? Fefy" he kept chanting, waving his hands across her face, snapping his fingers at her, and just when I start to worry she stands up quickly, to quick that caused everyone to jump and she tackled me into a hug."

"FEFERI WHAT THE FU" "I REMEMBER KARKRAB, I REMEMBER NOW OH MY GLUB I'M SO SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU ALONE, I'M SORRY" she kept wailing at me, wait oh fuck she said she remembers, so I wrap my arms around her "you remember, oh gog you remember".

"HEY let go of my wwomen Kar" Eridan yelled standing up, "Oh shut your trap Eridan, when you remember you might do this too" I told him, 1 done 10 more to go.

"Okay I'm not the only one that thinkth thith ith a load of bullthit, becauthe really thith douche ith thpreading nothing but phony lieth, really "Oh in thith other planet they were trollth and they thucked tho much that motht of them died and they decided to come here and are given new liveth" and another thing why the fuck are you telling uth, 11 random people you pick off of thousandth of people at your concert" I heard someone or rather Sollux say and when I turned to face him, he had this pissed off expression on and as his words start to sink in this also means that he doesn't remember either and he thinks I'm lying.

So I go up and stand in front of him, I can tell he doesn't like it, seeing as he tried to move back a little.

"Your names Sollux Captor, you're a Gemini and you are a very skilled hacker that likes bees" I told him; looking at his reaction "Oh pleathe anyone can know that athhole" he said unimpressed. "You probably have a bee hive in your backyard don't you" I told him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Tho, you probably got that from my brother" he said cocky like "What brother?" I asked, faking confusion on my face just to see the slight look of horror and shock, then poker face.

"Oh do me do motherfucking me next" I heard Gamzee say, having a childlike tone to it.

I turn to him and say "Gamzee Makara, Capricorn, likes clown makeup and get high off of everything, because apparently everything is miraculous to you"

And then somehow I started telling everyone their names, zodiac sign, and one or two things about them.

"Eridan Ampora, Aquarius, you like fish puns and the sea, just like Fef over here"

"Terezi Pyrope, Libra, love anything that has a cherry red or just red scent to it"

"Nepeta Leijon, Leo, loves cats"

"Equius Zahhak, Sagittarius, loves to build shit and likes horses"

"Aradia Megido, Aries, likes the dead or some shit" and I walked up to her and whispered in her ear "And you can hear voices" I can tell she was greatly shocked by her loud gasp.

"Kanaya Maryam, Virgo, you love fashion"

"Tavros Nitram, Taurus, you love animals"

"That'th bullthit right there" Sollux yelled, "How motherfucker, he's probably right from everyone's motherfucking expressions" Gamzee backed me up.

"Oh pleathe, it'th obviouth were he got all that we're all wearing zodiac thignth and he could have jutht taken a gueth jutht by looking at uth, if you are all going to believe thith athhole then you can but I'm out of here, I'm going to find my brother and look for him and get the fuck out of here" Sollux said obviously pissed off and walking towards the door when I said something I probably shouldn't have…..yet.


	16. Leaving

Chapter Fifteen: Leaving

(Sollux's POV)

"You have a split tongue, resulting your lisp, your brother got serious brain damage so it's like talking to a child, you have huge migraines that hurt in the slightest sound or light so you need absolute silence and you have different colored eyes and you have your two favorite colored lenses glasses to cover them, which is why you wear 3D glasses, because your favorite colors are both red and blue." I stop cold at his words, this is the first time I met the asshole and it's like everything he knows is true, which it is but how does he know?

I turned around and faced him, he was looking so determined to make me believe his shitty story. "Look, there ith no way in hell I would believe that thitty thtory EVER, you're probably high right now tho I'm jutht gonna leave and find my brother like I thould have in the firtht place" I told him slowly going towards the door, when someone grabbed my arm.

"Sollfish, he's telling the glubbing truth already so listen to him please" the girl, Feferi told me, with a begging expression on and it hurts me slightly to see that, that and she's using way to much force in my arm.

"Look I jutht barely meet you like a few hourth ago, I don't know why you believe thith garbage, but I'm not" I told her getting my arm back and walked out the door, searching for Mituna.

(Feferi's POV)

"It's okay Feferi, he's not himself right now" Karkat told me, but I know he's in so much pain right now that his own MATESPRIT doesn't even remember him and won't believe him at all.

"Yeah I'm sorry but I also need to find my sister, she must be worried sick by now, but thanks for the story" Vriska said, standing up and heading towards the door, but flashed Karkat a soft smile.

"I have to agree with her, I need to find Meulin, she'll love this, but first picture" Nepeta said tugging Karkat by the side and taking a quick picture him, smiling widely and flashed the camera. "OH MY GOD thanks bye".

"I also need to find my uncle, he texted me right now where I am, I'm sorry but I need to go" Tavros said, getting up and leaving out the door. "I'm sorry motherfucker but I need to find my bro sorry" Gamzee said, I was kind of hoping Gamzee would stay longer for Karkat, but I guess not.

"I need to go to Mr. Cherry but I don't' like all the sour taste in here, but bye" Terezi said, before she left the door she ran to Karkat and gave his cheek a big lick, "HEHE sorry" she said then left, I looked at Karkat and he was smiling softly, even though his face is wet now.

"I am also sorry but, my sister is waiting for me too, excuse me." Aradia said walking out the door in a daze.

"I hope this is not the last time I see you Mr. Vantas, but I need to go home for tonight so goodnight sir" Equius said, standing up and bowing slightly, before leaving out the door, leaving me Eridan, Kanaya, and Karkat.

"I do believe it is time for me to go search for my aunt before she gets too worried" Kanaya said walking out the door.

"Don't worry KarKrab, we'll get them to remember if it's the last fin I do" I told him, he was looking so sad by everyone leaving the room one by one.

"Feferi, you don't know how happy I am right now, even if the others don't remember at all, I'm still shocked you did, but I have finally seen them for the first in all my human life, and that fucking amazing" he says slowly, wording everything out carefully, I can't help it I rushed forward and hugged him again, we stayed like that for a while until someone cleared their throat loudly and I realized, _ERIDAN'S STILL HERE._

"I'm shorey if I'm bubbling up such I wonderfin moment, but I don't understand what is going on here, I still don't understand how you know all this about us, or if we are a part of the story, but I don't think you're lying, nobody would a wonderful story full of emotion like that, so I'm going to find my brother, but you ever want to talk here's my house address and maybe bring your brother I'm shore Cro would like that too" he said, walking to Karkat after he finished and handed him a piece of paper, then walked to me and kissed me on the cheek, then walked out the door.

After he left me and Karkat sat down and talked, I told him everything that was going on in my life and he told me his especially that when he was 13 that he started have dreams, the visions during the day, then around the time he fully believed and remembered everything and how he started a band somewhere around that time too, how half the reason he said yes to the record deal was so he can travel and hope he could find us or hear some of his music "Ave Maryam was a huge fucking hint for Kanaya, with mentions of you, Eridan and Sollux, the producer was like "why the fuck are with those four names" and I'm like fuck you I have a weird name are you calling me weird or something" he said.

Then when we were done talking I gave him my home address like Eridan and he walked me out since practically no one was there anymore so he was safe from crazy fans and then I hugged him goodbye and left outside to where my friends where waiting.

"Hey Feferi what the hell happened and oh my god, how did it feel to be on stage with Karkat Vantas and with his new song too I'm so jealous" Ashley said.

I just told him there were 10 other people there and he just thanked us for being so cool for going on stage.

_OH GLUB I FORGOT TO ASK KARKAT FOR ERIDAN'S HOME ADDRESS DAMNIT I WANT MY MATESPRIT_ glub 38(.

(Karkat's POV)

After I walked Feferi out I went to find Kankri, I was tired and wanted to go back to the hotel room, while driving back my mind kept wondering back to them.

Why did Sollux seem so pissed at me? Why did only Feferi remember? And just by me telling our story why didn't they all remember?

"Oh and Karkat I got the noted you wanted, why are all of them home addresses, look one says one is like approximately a few blocks away" "Oh yeah let me see that" I said, taking the journal from his hands.

You see I got Griffin to ask the people that they came with their home address, even though Aradia didn't come with everyone, Griffin almost got run over by her sister though; she gave it to him for a reason I don't want to ask why.

I'm looking at Sollux's, trying to memorize the address, thinking about my matesprit. "I love you".


	17. Retaking

Chapter Sixteen: Retaking

(Sollux's POV)

Great now school started back up and I'm currently on my way to the hell hole, but I can't help but feeling that someone is fucking stalking me.

Also when the feeling got big enough I turned around but no one was there, I just think I'm going crazy, I've been feeling like this ever since I left that _FUCKING ASSHOLE'S CONCERT_.

Now I'm up the stairs to the school and I feel eyes on me, I shouldn't be surprised though, practically everyone one was there and if not they heard from other people, great here comes questions, rumors, and lies.

"Hey freak, what did you do to get on stage with Knights of Blood" some douche stopped me on my way to my locker. This is gonna be a long day.

"I don't know, he jutht picked up random people there" I answered him, walking away, only to get stopped by a girl. "Did you get his autograph, if you don't want it can I have it, since you're not a huge fan" she said, along with three other chicks.

"No I don't nor would I want" I told her leaving again, basically, me trying to get to my locker was a no go, since everyone that I have never spoken to, or has bullied me are now asking the same fucking questions over and over again finally I fucking snapped.

"NO I DO NOT HAVE ANY FUCKING PICTURETH OR AUTOGRAPH NOR DO I WANT ANY, BECAUTHE YOU KNOW HE CAN GO TO FUCKING HELL FOR ALL I CARE THO LEAVE ME ALONE OR JUTHT GO FUCK YOURTHELVETH" I yelled, it's funny whenever I have these moments no teacher or adult is ever nearby.

Then I felt a huge amount of pain from my left cheek then I meet the cold floor and heard another smacking sound and open my eyes to see, a short figure in front of me and I'm guessing the person that punched me on the ground holding his nose, what the fuck just happened.

Then the guy got up and punched the guy that saved me I guess, then he went down and the sunglasses he was apparently wearing. fell from his face and then everyone started to gasp loudly, what the hell is going on, even the dude that punched him looked so sorry for what he did, then the guy got up again, I still haven't seen the face of my savior and he punched the dude out cold, then he looked back at me and….

_HOLY SHIT ITS THIS ASSHOLE AGAIN, WHAT'S HE DOING HERE_

He just smiles at me and I hear all the girls squeal, "You okay there Sollux" he said holding his hand out, I just smack it away, what the fuck is this asshole doing here, how did he find me, why is he here in the first place.

I stood up "Why are _you_ here and what do you want from me and jutht for you to know I could have handle that mythelf thank you very much" I told him, glaring at him, causing some people to gasp.

He looked slightly hurt, "Look I'm here for a reason Sollux, I'm leaving this town today and I want you to come with me please" he asked looking pleadingly at me.

What did he say, him leaving would be so great for me, but he wanted me to go with him, I only meet him once and that was for him telling us about this fake story of some aliens or something and then acting all stalkerish with knowing some personal info on us, well me though I don't give two shits about the others but still.

I hear some people say yes or whatever so I just say "WHAT, NO what the fuck do you mean I've only meet you once when you forced me to go on thtage tho fuck no, go thtalk thomeone elthe, I bet that chick with the cat earth would love to go with you" I told him trying to pass him, but the stubborn asshole just grabbed my arm roughly, but gently at the same time if that's possible.

"Okay Sollux, I'm giving you two options, since you love two's, we could do this the easy way or the hard way" "Ha ha like I've never heard that one before let go, I'm getting late for clath" I said looking at the clock, everyone was supposed to be in class 8 minutes ago, but no one is moving anytime soon.

"You asked for this I gave you options you took the hard one" he said with a glare, like I'm supposed to be scared or some shit.

Then I'm looking at the ground with my feet in the air, _what the fuck just happened_.

This asshole now has me tossed over his shoulder, "HEY LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW ATHHOLE" I yelled hitting him in the back, when did he start walking?

"Nope" he simply said, acting like my punches don't hurt, "HEY LET GO THOMEONE CALL HELP OR THOMETHING WHY ARE YOU ATHHOLETH JUTHT THTANDING THERE HELP ME AND WHY ARE YOU THO THTRONG FOR A MIDGET " I yelled over and over, then we stopped, maybe he's finally listening but then I hear a "Your raps still suck" then silence. "Your raps suck" whose voice is that? "Whatever fuckface, tell Egderp I said hi" then we start moving and we passed the person he was talking to, oh he's the oh so cool guy everyone talks about. Personally I think he's a fucking douche who I've never or want to meet, every much like the asshole who is carrying me out the door.

(Karkat's POV)

I didn't want to do that but hey he made me, he could have just come with me willingly but no he had to do that.

Now said person was still trying to get a good hit at me, for a tall, thin person, he has terrible punches.

"HEY WHAT'TH THE BIG DEAL PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN" he yelled at me.

So I did what he said, just not on the ground like he expected, more like a car seat, then pushed him and closed the door, "Drive already Griffin" I told him and there we go, before Sollux could open the door Griffin locked it and funny thing is, only he has the control of the locks so Sollux can't try to find a way out, I had to put his seat belt on him so I did, if he's gunna act like a wiggler then, I'll treat him like one.

"HEY thith ith conthidered kidnapping athhole tho let me out and I won't call the copth" he said. God he's so fucking adorable.

"Actually no it is not, kidnapping is when someone takes someone else without other knowing in the first place, I gave you options and you went with the hard one so no it's not kidnapping, that and I got that whole student body backing me up with that theory" I simply told him, knowing I got him.

Kankri told me that one time so now I'm using it against him, I took out the notebook and read it to Griffin, but first we need the van to get them all to fit.


	18. Regrouping (Part one)

Chapter Seventeen: Regrouping (Part one)

(Karkat's POV)

Now we got the van and Sollux is fast asleep, it's kind of a funny story on how he fell asleep. It went like this

"_Fuck you, you thtupid know-it-all" Sollux said, getting angered by the second, knowing I won; I miss this, him getting slightly pissy because I proved him wrong._

"_Alright we're here Karkat" I heard Griffin say, stopping and the second we the doors unlocked, Sollux opened the door and ran outside, when the hell did he unbuckle himself?_

"_FREEDOM" I heard him yell, so after getting out to the car I chased after his ass, god he can run fast._

"_SOLLUX YOU MORON GET THE FUCK BACK HERE AND WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING" "FUCK YOU VANTATH, I'M NOT COMEING WITH YO-OW"_

"_I TOLD YOU TO WATCH YOUR SURROUNDINGS MORON; if you had listened to me you would have noticed you were running into a stop sign asshole"._

_I told him, kneeling down at his semi-conscious state, l think he heard me because when I put his head on my lap, he flipped me off._

"_GRIFFIN, GET YOUR SLOW ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME PUT THIS DUMASS IN THE VAN" I yelled, looking up to see Griffin, not even close to us._

And that's how it went down, I look at the clock and it's around what 3:56 and that means we are near her, awesome.

Kankri took it upon himself to locate their parents and ask information, pretending to be their schools counselor's assistant that accidently misplaced some valuable information; this is one of those moments when I'm just happy I have Kankri as my brother/band manager you know.

How he did it, he used the address that Griffin** only** asked for, stupid asshole could have asked for the phone numbers to, but no he didn't.

I see the school nearby and according to her mom; she has practice, not anymore now.

"Okay please make it quick if we are doing this for everyone then go back to their houses to get their stuff, because we have a very busy schedule Karka" but I cut him off by slamming the door.

I walk over and I tried looking and….their she is "FEFERI" I yelled, which caused her to turn around. "KARKAT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" she yelled, running over to me and gave me a bear hug.

I notice that her cheerleading friends start running over, but I focus on Feferi more.

"I have a request and first I already sort of got Sollux and" "YOU GOT SOLLUX THAT'S SO GLUBBING SWEET" "AND I'm leaving today or more like in two days if this gets longer, but I want you to come with me on my tour" I asked her and hearing loud gasps around us, I look to see a lot of cheerleaders near me.

"CAN'T I HAVE A **PRIVATE** CONVERSATION WITH AN OLD FRIEND OR NOT" I yelled at them, getting really pissed off; it seemed to work because they backed off slightly.

"But KarKrab, why do you want me and Sollux to go, what about the others I don't know where they are" she said, looking sad and confused.

"Feferi I have spent most of my life looking for you and the others, and now that I saw you and know you and them were around here, do you really think I would just leave you all here, fuck no, I'm taking all of you even if I have to use force and will you help me make the rest of them remember" I told her, hoping she'd say yes.

"Also, you can see and get Eridan back, you miss him as much as I missed Sollux" I added.

Now she looked determine "Of course I'll help, it's also an extra bonus for getting Eri back but" she hugged me tightly.

"I MISSED THE OTHERS, I don't know how you dealt with this of what years and here I am only remember for what a week or two and I miss them terribly" she practically cried.

"Feferi get the fuck off and stop crying like a fucking wiggler and let's go in the van and get the others now, I'm on a "tight schedule" apparently" I told her, getting really annoyed by the looks that those cheerleaders.

"On three let's make a run for it" "What?" "Did you bring anything to practice" "Not really" "Then walk calmly to your stuff and grab it, then run for it" "Why do I have to run?" "Because I'm positive in about a couple of seconds those girls will run over here and try to rape me" we whispered back and forth.

She calmly walked over to her stuff and when she walked away from me the cheerleaders started walking closer to me, I think their trying to be sexy or something, but really it makes me want to gag, then one lost it and runs then they all start running.

"HOLY SHIT THIS IS WHAT I MEANT BY RUNNING IN THE FIRST PLACE FEF" I yelled running towards the fucking van or at least near it I was not going to place Sollux or Feferi or Griffin in this situation.

I hide in a small alley in between the school and this building and I saw them running still, then after a few moments I heard another set of footsteps and I took a quick look and its Feferi, when she came by I grabbed her and shooshed her and we slowly made our way to the van.

After getting inside and telling Griffin to get the fuck out of here, I went to sit by Feferi, putting Sollux's head on my lap again.

"What happened to Sollux" she asked looking at his swollen cheek and bloody nose.

"Oh I saved him from a bullies at his school, when I got there, they were punching him to the ground." I told her, which may or may not be the truth but who cares.

"Oh poor him, how long has he been out" she asked looking very concerned; she should since she was always like that.

That and she was another ex-matesprit of him, except the only reason he said yes was because he couldn't say no to her after her helping him talk about his feelings for Aradia and other shit, I don't care she has Eridan and Sollux is **MINE****. **

"For a while but he should wake up soon" I told her, wiping off the blood form his nose.

"So who are we going to get next?" she asked, I knew she was gunna ask that eventually.

I took the notebook and look at the road signs to see what we are near, Oh? That's what Dave would say "Ironic"

I looked at Feferi and she had this hopeful expression on, but I just got up and told Griffin where to go next, then went back to Sollux and Feferi.

"We are going to pick up, oh and you'll like this, it's Eridan and by the looks of it we should be getting to his house in about less than half an hour.

So after we stop for traffic I notice something, Sollux is moving and mumbling something and I you listen closely…it's my name.

"Sollux, Sollux wake up" I whispered to him, hoping he was okay.

"KK" he whispered and slowly opened his eyes, when they focused he looked at me and…..punched me in the fucking eye.

"OW HEY WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR" I yelled at him, holding my eye, Feferi tried to help me though.

"THAT WATH FOR DRAGGING ME HERE AND KNOCKING ME OUT YOU BATHTARD WHO DOETH THAT TO A PERTHON ANYWAYTH" he yelled at me then looking at Feferi and he looked pissed and confused.

"Oh you kidnapped her too, you jutht don't thtop do you" he said, trying to find a way out of the van, but no avail.

"Okay asshole, one I didn't knock you out, YOU FUCKING KNOCKED YOURSELVE OUT MORON, and secondly she came willingly with me bastard". Ow now I'll have a fucking black eye and Kankri is gunna have such a bitch fit for this.

I sit down and Feferi, rushes to find some ice or something and I look at Sollux, he just looks like he has mixed emotions about this, "I'm thorry I hit you, even though I think you detherved it" I heard him, even though he tried to whisper the last part and it hurts me greatly that my own matesprit hates me for I don't know what.

"Hey Karkat what's going on in there" I heard Griffin from the wheel; oh that bastard has the worst timing ever.

"Everything's okay Griffin, are we almost there yet" I asked.

"Yeah we are here already" I looked out and we are almost at a complete stop, then we stopped. Feferi came back with and ice pack and handed it to me, giving Sollux a little glare.

"I'm okay Fef, just watch Sollux and make sure he doesn't try to escape while I get Eridan" I told her and he brighten with the mention of Eridan's name.

"Okay I can do that" I heard her said before I closed the door and walked down to the front door, damn this place is huge.

I rung the door bell and waited, then the door opened and it's Cronus (Kankri told me his name) and he looked down at me and smiled.

"So vwhat are you doing here little man" he said. I really don't like this guy much, but Kankri told me some stuff about him though, he should be good to my brother because if he isn't I will not hesitate to destroy him.

"Is Eridan in" I asked, still holding the ice bag to my eye, damn Sollux punches were really weak to my back, but damn is was like him using his psionics again.

"Oh yeah get in" he said moving so I can get in.

"No thanks I'm in a rush" "Oh okay, ERIDAN GET YOU ASS DOVWN HERE NOVW, YOUR FRIEND IS HERE TO SEE YOU" he yelled.

"CRO wwhat the hell do you wwant I'm…Kar? Fef?" wait Fef.

I turn around and yeah there she is. "You watch Sollux, I got this one KarKrab" she told me, "Make it quick" I told her going back to the van.

I can trust her to get her Matesprit, and to be honest I want to be near mine, even if he wants me six feet under, yeah I'm not blind and hello black eye and it was platonically though, but then again he doesn't remember quadrants so yeah.

After getting back to the van just to find Sollux asleep I just walked over and just sat beside him. Another 3 or 4 minutes later Feferi comes back with Eridan.

"He's coming with us Karkrab" she said, smiling widely, him just sitting down next to her.

"Awesome, I assume she explained everything to you so watch this fucker while I tell Griffin out next destination is at" I told them, getting up and looked over the note book and checked to see who is next.

Can't say I'm surprised it's her, maybe she's do some good for Sollux, make him calm down about this situation and keep him from plotting my death, after telling Griffin to go down some roads I returned to see Feferi and Eridan fast asleep, can't blame them it took longer than I thought it would.

I made my way near Sollux and gently rubbed his head, right where his horns should be and fell asleep quicker than I thought.


	19. Regrouping (Part two)

Chapter Eighteen: Regrouping (Part two)

(Karkat's POV)

"Karkat we're here" I heard a voice tell me, I opened my eyes to see Griffin shaking me awake.

"We're here?" I asked, looking around to see everyone still asleep, so I gently put Sollux's took my hand off of Sollux's head and walked outside. We were parked near a stop sign, which was like a block away and I looked at the addresses and…. "Griffin this isn't the right address" I went back inside to tell him, he just said "Yeah well I thought since it is slightly early people or fans wouldn't chase you to the van if you walk past it and you could just run around and back here and we can leave".

"Okay one I'm pretty sure a lot of people are still asleep and two that was some good thinking I guess" I told him, getting off the van and looking at the notebook in my hand and oh it's just like one block away so I start walking.

These houses are somewhat nice, then I see Aradia sitting down and luggage in front of what I guess is her porch.

"Wha?.. I don't even…how?" "Can we just leave now, I have been waiting for about 10 minutes and I know we both want to leave here fast, so help me with my luggage" she said standing up and taking a small bag.

"Yeah sure awesome, thank you for this I really appreciate it and honestly we were supposed to get you yesterday but some shit went down and it took longer" I told her, getting her stuff and walking her to the van.

When we get in Feferi and Eridan are talking about something and they are using so many fish puns that you can't even understand their words anymore and Sollux is covering his ears and when he sees us he runs over and hugs Aradia.

"Pleathe help me make them thut up, to many fith punth I can't take it" and just to be dramatic he falls on the floor, hugging her knees and I can't help but feel slightly jealous. Not my fault.

"OKAY, Feferi, Eridan….shut the fuck up already or at least switch back to a language were we can actually understand every fucking word you're saying" I told them, clapping in their faces, Eridan just looks pissed and Feferi looks a little angry too.

I ignore them and go up to Griffin "Griffin lets at least get everyone something to eat before we get the next one" I told him, knowing everyone even him is hungry from the long drive.

So after getting some food, no I'm not going into detail on what we got or where we ate because I don't have time to give everyone the fucking details on us just eating so now we are going way out of town, surprisingly the one near Aradia was Tavros and he lives at a farm so I'm going to make this quick as possible.

We stop near a small farm house and I walk outside to see a lot if animals, to many to count not that I want to and I make my way over to the door and knock.

I hear a _"Coming"_ from the inside and the door opened and oh great another look alike but his dude has a lot more hair then Tavros and he's got some reddish-orange in his.

"Hello is Tavros I" "OH MY GOD IT'S YOU, HEY TAVROS KARKAT VANTAS HIMSELF IS CALLING YOU COME QUICK BEFORE HE LEAVES" great another fan, why am I not surprised.

Soon Tavros comes and him looking so surprised is an understatement. "Look Tavros I'm gonna be quick about this because I have 4 other people in the van, but I want you to come touring with me and the others, I don't care how long we are going to be gone, I want you and the other people at the concert to come and as I said 4 others are in there and we need to get a fucking move on" I told him in the shortest way I could tell anyone I guess.

"Everyone, I'm sorry, but why?" he said, but he was also looking hopeful at the van.

"How about shut the fuck up or go get your stuff so we won't need to later" I told him giving him a smile that means if he doesn't fucking do what I say, I'm burning his house down.

He looks so scared like the Tavros I knew and practically ran to his room.

"So why do you Tavros to go with you, isn't it kidnapping since you threatened him to come with you" the older version of Tavros said.

I hate repeating myself "Actually no it is not, kidnapping is when someone takes someone else without other knowing in the first place that and you are a witness so if it is kidnapping and you saw and didn't do anything, then to others you are considered a heartless dick for watching it" I said, smirking at his frighten look.

Tavros comes back with a duffle bag slugged over his arm "Ready to go" he said.

After him saying good bye to "Uncle Rufioh" and basically the whole entire farm and animals and we got a move on.

After looking to see who was next, I'm happy about this one, I gave Griffin the address and we are in the highway now.

"Hey Sollux are you a good hacker" I just had to ask him, not my fault.

"Oh and here I thought the amazing Karkat Vantath knew every fucking detail of my life and here you're athking a thimple quethtion you already know" damn he didn't have to be so harsh.

"Just answer the fucking question you stupid tool" I growled back, just like we used too.

"Oh tho you think I'm a good hacker then you are very thorely mithtaken athhole" he said looking at me in the eye, or I think, he is behind those 3-D glasses.

Thinking about them I quickly snatched them from his face and hold it behind me "Hey what the fuck give thothe back right now" yep I was right about the eyes except they weren't the red and blue I love, but where the blue should be is a bright skyish blue and for the one that's supposed to be red is a hazel one.

I'm too busy to noticing to see Feferi come up behind me and take the glasses, resulting in Sollux now trying to get them from Feferi, but now trying to cover his eyes.

I'm not getting him away from me that easy so I did what anyone could do in my position; wrap my arms around his waist and tugging him to my lap.

"LET GO OF ME **NOW, **it'th it bad enough that you thaw my eyeth, but Feferi I thought we were friendth" he yelled at me then pleaded to Feferi.

Oh he hit a nerve because now she looks sad and guilty and she hangs her head down "But Sollfish, all I wanted to do was see if Karkrab was right about you have different colored eyes" she said, sounding sad enough for Sollux to stop struggling and for both Aradia and Eridan to hug her, with Tavros looking concerned too.

"I'm thorry FF it'th jutht, if you lived my life you would want to find your eyeth too" he said quietly.

I wouldn't blame him I mean I saw my matesprit get punched in the face just because he wanted to be left alone and then I heard a "Hey Vantath you're thort of thquithing me here, can't…..breathe" and I quickly loosed my grip but still strong enough to keep him there.

I grabbed his chin and tilted it so he was facing me, as much as I want to kiss him I can't so I just say "Well here you're safe, we don't care about your past or the problems you have, all we care about is you as a human being so don't be afraid if you are, just know you have friends here now and no matter what we will protect you, just like me taking a punch for you" I practically whispered at him, wanting him to feel safe with not just me but with everyone here and the others to come.

Instead of getting a "I want to kill you" or "Don't touch me" reaction I got a pretty big blush on his face and a quiet "Thut up" from him, then I feel 3 pairs of arms around us and I look to see, purple with blonde, wild black hair, and fuchsia goggles, and a Mohawk and I know everyone is hugging us.

"Okay as much as I love this feelings jam we are having right now, some of us have important work to do right now and seeing as we are fucking not moving that means one thing, get the fuck off me so I can get another moron so we can have more people" I said pushing them all off me as much as I hate it, and ran to the door and look at the address book again and walked up to the right house and before I evened knock some older version of Gamzee with a huge creepy smile opens it and waves.

"Hello is Gamzee in" I asked politely when I just want to get the fuck out of here.

He just pulls out a phone and presses some buttons, rude much but then again if this is Kurloz then he has a good reason.

_**Yes and what do you need him for Karkat, don't you have important rock star stuff to tend too?**_  
I read and said "Yes I do and I need Gamzee to travel with me since I'm picking up every one that was on stage with me, do you mind if I take him for a long while?"

He just looked like he was thinking and hold up one finger and rushed inside the house, closing the door on me.

I waited for a minute when I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turn around to find Tavros there, he was looking nervous when he asked me "Hey you said that you were taking everyone at the concert so does that mean you're taking the guy with the clown makeup too?"

"Yes I am Tavros, you want to wait for him to come out be my guest" I told him and about to leave when the doors open and Gamzee is there with a indigo backpack with him.

"Damn motherfucking bro was right when the fucking messiah here, but the little bro too? Man this is a miracle if you motherfucking ask me" he said with his usual grin on his face.

Before we could say anything he tackled us into a hug and squeezed the living shit out of us.

"Okay I missed you too Gamzee, but we need to get like 5 more people to get and it's probably goona take like two or three days just to get there" I told him, hugging him and also pushing him away.

"Okay motherfucker I'm cool with that" Gamzee said, letting me go but not Tavros and he looks like he's enjoying the attention.

When we get inside he instantly sits down on the foot of one of the couches while Tavros sits on the couch next to him.

Feferi is now talking to Aradia and Eridan is talking to Sollux, nut Sollux shuts up when we make eye contact and Eridan just winked my way, like it doesn't freak me the fuck out.

So I get the notebook and check who is next and…oh shit we are goona need to stop at a fucking movie store so I told Griffin to get to the nearest movie store to get some movies. One for the person I'm picking up next and more so these people won't be fucking bored out of their minds.

Gog this is such a pain in the ass, but I'm happy just doing it.


	20. Regrouping (Part three)

Chapter Nineteen: Regrouping (Part three)

(Aradia's POV)

After Karkat made us go to this small little movie store, we were off to get the next person, I have no idea who it is though, but looking around I see Gamzee and Tavros talking, I think Tavros is blushing a little, but I could be wrong.

Feferi and I have made quite and connection and I think we will be the greatest of friends after awhile together, seeing as though we will spend quite a lot of time together, she is talking to Eridan, the two of them have seem to really "fit it off" as some would say. They really do look very cute and I have noticed that whenever Eridan looks away, she has this very sad, very unhappy look in her eyes and it pains me to see it and when I asked her about it she just said "I can't tell you now, but just wait I will don't worry about me, worry about Sollfish over there" and I have never brought it up again.

Sollux and Karkat fight a lot, well more like Sollux fights him, he just does things to try to calm and pleased him as much as he could, I could tell he cares about him a lot because whenever Sollux is asleep and Karkat isn't.

He gives him the same look Feferi gives to Eridan when he wasn't looking, I must say it is very tiring just explaining all of this, so I take a small nap and I'm in the dream again.

It is a very strange dream because here I am looking at the dream and all I can see is a pond with lots of toads surrounding me and then I hear the voice again "Beware of venomous spiders" then I woke up to someone shaking me and I turn to see a monstrous version of Sollux, his skin was grey and he had 2 sets of candy corns on his head and then I'm looking at his green and blue eyes looking at me weirdly.

I let out a relief breathe "You okay Aradia?" I heard Karkat say then coming near me to hold my shoulder gently.

"Yes I'm fine, just thought I saw something terrible" I reassured him, flashing him a little smile, which he returned.

"You were mumbling in you thleep tho I thought you had a nightmare or thomething" Sollux said. "It's okay Sollux I'm fine now" I told him then looked back at Karkat, who I must say is looking at us with this dazed look in his eyes.

"Karkat when do we get the next person" I asked him, snapping him out of his dazed state.

"Oh um… right now I guess" he said, just as we felt the van stop moving.

"Stay right here all of you" he stated looking at Sollux when he said it and then left out the door.

"Jeez what an athhole, jutht becauthe I tried to leave ONCE he thinkth I'll alwayth try to leave, I thould jutht to get on hith nerveth, what an athhole" Sollux complained, rolling his eyes.

"Sollux I believe that you should stop with this ugly hatred you have for him, he has been doing nothing but try to make us all feel welcomed and safe and"

"And he ith only doing thith to me becauthe he kidnapped me, he ith treating me like I thould kneel on the ground and kith hith feet, jutht for giving me a little exthtra attention not gonna happen" Sollux explained, after rudely interrupting me.

"Sollfish I crab not believe what I just glubbing heard con out of you protein shoot, I mean mouth, you should feel grateful to KarKrab" Feferi said, looking at Sollux with a slight glare and also Eridan was giving off an expression that said "I'm getting pretty tired of your bullshit Sollux".

"Why thould I be grateful to an athhole who, one I don't even like and two he forced me againtht my will to join thith little joy ride in getting the people at the concert oh I'm thooo grateful" he said, rolling his eyes.

"HEY MOTHERFUCKER YOU SHUT UP ABOUT KARBRO THIS MINUTE OR I'M GONNA SMACK SOME MOTHERFUCKING SENSE IN YOU" Gamzee screamed at Sollux, with Tavros staring in shock at Gamzee for yelling and "Oh doeth thomeone have a cruthh on the thinger, oh but what about him over there I thought you two had thomething gueth not" Sollux said, shrugging his shoulders and pointing at Tavros. Oh dear this is **not** gonna end well.

Before Gamzee said anything, the door opened and Karkat walked in with a super pissed off look and went straight towards Griffin and mumbled something we couldn't hear then sat down besides Sollux and scowled.

"Kar wwhat's wwrong" Eridan asked, "Well apparently we fucking came at a bad fucking time and the fucking person we were supposed to fucking pick up is somewhere else and now we have to go to that fucking place and fucking get them" he growled and closed his eyes, "Somebody fucking change the fucking subject before I fucking go and a rage fit" he growled.

"How about some motherfuck jokes I mean you are a mother fucking celebrity so you must know some miraculous jokes bro" Gamzee said, looking at Karkat.

He just smirked and said "Well I know this one good joke that I told Griffin, it left speechless if I say so it's pretty fucking funny" he said, then turned towards Sollux.

**(A.N: I do NOT own this joke I just saw a video and thought it was so funny I just had to add it.)**

"Hey Sollux wanna hear a riddle"

"Thure why not athhole"

Karkat cleared his throat and started "Okay so you're driving pass a bus stop and three people are there, a pregnant women that has to go to the hospital, your most trust worthy friend and the girl of your dreams, you're smart car only has two seats left what do you do?"

He looks at him like he lost his mind but answers.

"Okay I think I heard thith one, you give the car to your trutht worthy friend and he taketh the pregnant women to the hothpital and you thtay behind with the girl of your dreamth, am I right or am I right" he said smirking at Karkat's blank expression when Karkat said

"No" and he took Sollux's collar and said "you go home and REVALUATE YOUR FUCKING LIFE YOU BOUGHT A SMART CAR YOU DUMBASS" and finished with giving Sollux a small slap on head, Sollux clutched his head "Ow HEY I COULD PRETH CHARGETH AGAINTHT YOU, YOU FUCKING ATHHOLE" Sollux screamed at Karkat.

"Well I hope they love a good rant from Kankri, nobody would even think about messing with him for many reasons so you can shove that up your nook" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Thove it up my what?" Sollux complained, confusion all over his face and Feferi laughing next to Eridan, obviously getting the joke.

"Okay we're here" Griffin said walking out of his seat and walking over to Karkat and whispering something in his eye.

"WHAT WHY?" Karkat yelled, looking very enraged.

"I'm sorry sir, but you have too, you could trust them to stay with you while I do this really quick sir" Griffin pleaded to Karkat, only for Karkat to sign in defeat.

"Okay everyone get you fucking ass out of this van" Karkat said, looking at everyone.

"Wait tho you're letting uth go or thomething?" Sollux asked looking hopeful and confused. "No, you are staying with me 24/7 unless I'm doing something that doesn't required your presence now shut up and get out of the van all of you" Karkat explained.

(Karkat's POV)

Great now I'm standing outside of the fucking gymnasium that apparently Vriska was at.

Oh you're wondering why I took everyone out was because Griffin forgot to fill the tank and asked if I could take everyone with me, so I did deal with it bitches.

"Karkat what are we doing at a gym" Feferi asked, eyeing the big sign that said **GYMNASIUM**and I ignored her and opened the door for everyone, but the dumb-asses just stood there.

"Would you fuckers just walk in already we don't have all day and I want to get out of here as SOON AS FUCKING POSSIBLE" I yell at them, finally snapping them out of their trances and all ran inside.

I walked up to the double doors and opened them to see, some boxing rings and a lot of weight lifting equipment or some shit, I literally grabbed some random person and asked "Do you know where I can find Vriska Serket" then the fucking dude just looked at me as if I grew another head.

"Look little dude, she is in a bad mood and if you want your limbs still attached you'll leave her alone" he said while pointing her out, then walked away.

So basically she just beating the crap out of her opponent and… oh god he's crying like a little bitch, I was about to go over there when I heard a "HEY MOTHERFUCKER OVER THERE, HEY PIRATE SIS OVER HERE" Gamzee just had to yell, not only did it get her attention and a chance for her opponent to get away, but also got half of the whole fucking place too.

"Oh you're here, what do you want I'm kind of busy right now Karkat, not that I don't want to talk its just I've got some demons to get out" she said politely getting some water that was in the corner of the ring.

"Look I will explain everything when we're on the fucking road so get your shit and let's move it already" I told her.

"Not with that tone mister, but since I'm so nice I'll make a deal, I still have left over anger if one of you can beat me in the ring then I'll come deal" she said, looking at all of us and I know I heard some frighten gasps right now.

I am so happy that I could use the method I thought of this is going to be sooo easy.

Before I could even answer, Gamzee's dumbass brain must have told him it was a good idea to fucking get the ring and try to defeat Vriska, I just don't want to look at this so I just get my secret weapon out, but I can still hear the loud screams of pain, follow by a loud crunch noise the something being smashed into a wall or something.

Yep I turn around and there's Vriska, wearing her smug smile and Tavros kneeling next to an unconscious Gamzee near an in body dent in the fucking wall, Damn girl did say she still had demons so I'm not shocked.

So now Tavros is dragging Gamzee's dead corpse away and I started walking towards the ring when Aradia grabbed my arm.

"Karkat I don't think you going in with her is such a good idea, look at what she did to Gamzee, and he was tall and I guess strong I think, but still I don't want you to get hurt, if this is about showing dominance we already know you're the leader but you should" "Dominance my ath AA, jutht let him go get hith little ath kicked already I wanna leave already" Sollux said, giving me a slight glare, it looks so cute on him, not now Karkat.

"Whatever Sollux, just go check on Gamzee to make sure he's still breathing then you can watch my "Little ass" when I neat Vriska" I told him, finishing with a smirk when his jaw dropped.

~a few minutes later~

(Eridan's POV)

Okay so after taking Gamzee to the locker room or something, Karkat came out and Vriska was still waiting for him in the ring, he doesn't even look scared a bit.

He saw the damage she did to Gamzee and he was a huge, tall and I guess strong person. He kept bragging about being able to lift a cow a little and she knocked him out in a few seconds not to mention the nice big Gamzee body size dent in the wall near us.

Okay now he's getting in the ring, now he's standing near Vriska and they just nod to reach other.

"Hey Fef do you feel like you just wwant a chair and a sea of popcorn right noww?" I asked Feferi, who looked both excited and scared at the same time.

"Oh glub yes, yes I would" she answered back, eyes not leaving Karkat and Vriska.

"COME ON AND KICK HITH ATH ALREADY AND MAKE THURE TO LEAVE LOTTH OF BRUITHETH" Sollux yelled towards them, making Karkat give a small death glare that scared me and Vriska laughing a little.

Okay now they are ready, Karkat's just standing there, clutching something in his side and Vriska's readying her arm to swing.

There she goes giving him a huge swing, but before her fist makes contact to Karkat's face he literally shoves a…..movie case to Vriska's face that made her so shocked he lowered her arm.

"OH MY GOD YOU HAVE 8 LEGGED FREAKS!" She yelled. What the fuck is "8 legged freaks"?

She even tried to make a grab for it, but he pulled it back and jumped out of the ring. He was he near the edge?

"OH please, please, please, please, please, give me that movie, I've been trying to find that move for years, please, please, please, I'll do anything, I'll be your slave for a week" she said, near tears and on her knees and crawling towards the end of the ring.

Okay I don't know a lot about this person, but I have to say this is so unlike her at all, I never knew she would she a…. crybaby.

Then she became serious "Nothing sexual though, I will not go that low for a movie"

"Look Vriska you can have this movie and many more copies of it if" Karkat smirked "You come touring with me and everyone else at the concert" he finished with a smile.

"YES" she said and then got out of the ring and he handed her the movie, which she clutched tightly to her chest.

"I'll go change right now" she said, running off towards the locker room.

~Time Skip~

(Feferi's POV)

Okay so after Vriska changed into her clothes, Gamzee regained consciousness and we're back on the road, I'm talking to Vriska, trying to make her feel more comfortable with being here, Gamzee is sleeping with his head on Tavros's lap and Tavros is asleep too.

Aradia and Karkat are talking with Karkat throwing glances at Sollux a lot, Sollux himself talking to Eridan, and he looks pissed off a little, maybe because he wanted to see poor Karkat get hurt by Vriska and Eridan is trying to calm him down, and failing because Sollux is throwing hateful glares towards Karkat.

Gog I wish Sollux could remember more quickly, so he can stop hurting himself and Karkat with all this Hate, no Love Kismesis crap.

Wait… OH GLUB I'M A GENIUS, then again it's just a theory so I'll hold onto that thought for awhile.

"So hey you've been here longer right" Vriska asked me.

"Yeah, actually I was the second one he picked up, it was so funny"

"What happened?" she asked.

"Okay so I'm a cheerleader and I was in the middle of practice and he called me and asked if I wanted to tour with him and everyone else at the concert and I said yes, but then the other cheerleaders started freaking out and all so we had to run away". I told her with a smile.

"Damn, that's funny though" she said, laughing a little and then she got serious.

"Hey have you talked to that mohawk guy yet?"

"Yeah why?" oh no I hope this isn't what I think it is.

"He looks kinda hot you know in the whole he's so small and cute you just have to protect him kind of way right" wow coming from someone that did NOT protect him and killed him, this is what Dave would say ironic.

"Yeah, but I think him and the clown guy have something going on though" I hope she doesn't get pissed off.

"Yeah I noticed" she sighed sadly.

"Kind of like you and Eridan" Aradia said walking towards us.

"Oh hi Aradia" Vriska and I said when she sat down.

"What happened to Karkat" I asked. "Oh he said he needed to make a quick call and for me to come and talk to you guys instead, seeing as two of us are asleep and the other two are in a heated conversation over there" she said pointing at Sollux and Eridan, who were arguing about something stupid.

After just talking to both Aradia and Vriska, Karkat came up to me and asked if we could speak privately so we went to the end of the van to talk.

"Okay I called Kankri and he said he would meet us at Terezi's and knowing him he would ask if I've been practicing, which you can tell I haven't so I want to ask you a favor until we get Equius" he said, waiting for my answer.

"Oh sure Karkat, but how long until we get Terezi and possibly Equius"

"Terezi, we're going for her right now, Equius" he stopped to pick up a notebook and flips the pages until he stops one in the middle.

"He'll be next" He finished, closing the notebook.

(Sollux's POV)

I'm talking to Eridan when he stops to stare at Feferi; she is currently talking to the asshole that kidnapped me.

They are talking really close to each other and I can see the jealousy in Eridan's expression and it's kind of funny.

"Dude if you like her then jutht go talk to her right now" I told him.

"Yeah, but wwhat if she like him, I mean look at them, talking like they'vve knowwn each other for years, howw am I supposed to compete wwith that' he said looking sad.

I like talking to him, maybe because we both have something wrong with our speeches, me with my lisp and him with his double w's and v's.

"Dude, believe me when I thay thith, the ith totally into you, I mean have you theen the way the lookth at you, but apparently not, becauthe you're freaking out about her with him" I told him, patting his back a little.

I look over and Karkat's gone from view sight and Feferi is…guarding the door.

"Hey Feferi, what are you doing over there" I asked.

"Karkat needs to practice so he asked me to cover the door until he's done" she said, then followed by a

"_HEY SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE HERE"_ from the room it was so loud that it woke up both Gamzee and Tavros.

"_FUCK YOU_" I yelled back at him and then everything got quiet.

After awhile and nobody talking I hear a melody coming from the room, he had he's guitar in there?

_Here in this diary, I write you visions of my summer. It was the best I ever had.  
There were choruses and sing-alongs and that unspoken feeling of knowing. Right now is all that matters all the nights we stayed up talking and listening to 80's songs;  
quoting lines from all those movies that we love. It still brings a smile to my face.  
I guess when it comes down to it...  
_

Oh god, my ears are bleeding make it stop. Someone kill me please._  
_

_Being grown up isn't half as fun as growing up. These are the best days of our lives. The only thing that matters is just following your heart and eventually you'll finally get it right._

That oddly sounds right.

_Breaking into hotel swimming pools, and wreaking havoc on our world.  
Hanging out at truck stops just to pass the time. The black top's singing me to sleep.  
Lighting fireworks in parking lots illuminate the blackest nights.  
Cherry cokes under this moonlight summer sky.  
2015 Riverside, it's time to say, "Goodbye."  
Get on the bus, it's time to go.  
Being grown up isn't half as fun as growing up: These are the best days of our lives. The only thing that matters is just following your heart, and eventually you'll finally get it right._

When he comes out and looks at me, which is when I realized I wasn't breathing, so I flipped him off and looked away.

"It's okay if you heard Sollux, I don't mind" he said, with that fucking smirk.

"Fuck you Vantath" I told him.

"Whatever, just stay here I'm getting Terezi" he said opening the door.

"Who'th Tere" "OH GOD SOMEONE HELP ME GET THIS WOMEN OFF OF ME OH GOD SHE'S BITING ME OH KARKAT HEL" then he shut the door.

"What the motherfuck was screaming outside" Gamzee said.

(Karkat's POV)

So after I practiced I walk out after putting my guitar safely away and walked out and I saw everyone's jaw open and I looked at Sollux, yeah he wasn't breathing and he must have realized it because he got a small blush and looked away and flipped me off.

"It's okay if you heard Sollux, I don't mind" I told him smirking as the blush got slightly darker.

"Fuck you Vantath" he told me.

"Whatever, just stay here I'm getting Terezi" I said, opening the door.

"Who'th Tere" Sollux started, but was cut off when I opened the door.

"OH GOD SOMEONE HELP ME GET THIS WOMEN OFF OF ME OH GOD SHE'S BITING ME OH KARKAT HELP" oh God KANKRI I'M COMING.

Terezi was pinning him on his stomach and biting him.

"I love the taste of cherry red" Terezi said and then she stopped and sniffed the air and tackled me.

"You smell better than him, but also with a hint of lemon, hospitals, Peanut butter, Sea, two of them one of them is more like the deep sea, Blueberry, and Grape jelly." Damn I kind of forgot she was this good.

"Yeah, listen Terezi can I asked you something, seeing you most likely jumped Kankri before he could ask" I told her.

"Yeah sure Karkles" I missed the nick name.

"I want you to come with me and the others to tour for awhile" I asked.

"Yeah sure I loved most of the scents there anyway" Oh my god she said yes.

"I think it would be wise if you bring her belongings with her now then later Karkat, now if you excuse me I will meet out at the hotel Karkat, and don't forget to practice it's like they say practice makes perfect and until you write new songs you have to practice the ones you already have good bye and be quick" Kankri said, standing up and walking away.

"Yeah I will bye Kankri" I waved at him before grabbing Terezi's hand and dragging her inside so she can get her stuff.

(Tavros's POV)

After awhile Karkat can back with the…blind girl I think, she was the one with the cool red sunglasses.

"Guys you remember Terezi I hope, Terezi, whatever the fuck they smell like" Karkat said, I really think he shouldn't curse so much, but I think that's the way he will always be I guess.

After sitting down, she sat down next to him and I looked over at Gamzee, he had this strange look on his face.

"Gamzee what's wrong" I asked.

"I don't know Tavbro, I just don't like that blind sis over there is motherfucking sitting to close to my messiah over there" he said. Wait what?

"Why do you think Karkat is your god Gamzee" I had to ask I really hope he doesn't say it's because he _likes_ him.

"Don't worry you pretty little head Tav, it's because you've heard his voice, it's the voice I've been searching to listen to my whole motherfucking life, I feel comfortable around him, like I can say anything and he wouldn't get mad at any slight mistake or motherfucking something I make" He said with this happy glow to his eyes. I wish he was staring at me like that.

"I guess that's okay, but I sounds like you're in love with him or something" Shit I didn't mean to say that. Shit, shit, shit.

He whips his head back at me "What no Tav. I'm not in love with the motherfucker, I love him, but more like a best bro kind of way you know" he said.

"I thought I was your best bro" I couldn't help but ask.

"You're my favorite best bro" he said, reassuring me sort of.

I have this strangest feeling this is going to go really far and I'm not scared.


	21. Regrouping (Part four)

Chapter Twenty: Regrouping (Part four)

(Vriska's POV)

When I wake up, the first thing I see is that cute guy, Tavros (Feferi told me his name) and he's asleep next to Gamzee, just look at that sleeping face all adorable and innocent-like.

Feferi told me some things about him and I'm not blind I can tell the way he looks at Gamzee; it's the same way Feferi looks at Eridan or Gamzee to cake and Tavros and Karkat to Sollux. Sollux did catch him one time looking at him, told him off and turned away from Karkat's view to hide that huge blush across his face I mean really dude just make out with him or something, get it over with already.

Anyways I noticed I wasn't the only one awake, Karkat was having a conversation with that Aradia chick, they both have a cup of coffee in their hands and Karkat notices I'm awake and gets up to leave somewhere. While he was gone I went over to Aradia to talk a bit, I've been talking to Feferi a lot and I don't want her to think I don't like her or something.

She was the first to speak. "Good morning Vriska, did you sleep well, and do not mind Karkat for leaving he said he was going to get you something to drink" she said, politely and calmly with this huge smile across her face, it's the kind of smile that will scare you, but also make you feel comfortable.

"Oh well Aradia I want to get to know you better, if it's okay with you that is" I asked.

"Oh sure I would like that a lot" she said brightly smiling again, I had to smile too it was contiguous.

We talked for awhile until Karkat came back with another cup of coffee.

"Cappuccino with a little foam on the side right?" he said, oh god this dude knows my favorite coffee.

"Yeah, how did you know" I asked.

He looked a little pained, but quickly covered it. "I talked to your sister before we left and she had offered that type of coffee and said it was your favorite."

When did he see Aranea, and why would she give a random rock star who was trying to find me my favorite type of coffee, who knows Karkat could have been a stalker or something.

Anyways we talked for awhile until Sollux woke up, he has a messy bed head type of hair and he was sleeping on one of the long couches, then again we all were. Karkat said the van had a bed in the back, but I never seen him go in there other than practice, I asked why he never slept in there, he complained about how it hurts his back and it was crappy, etc. etc but I tried it and it was soft as a cloud, maybe he's not using it in case one of us wants it or something.

I think that fits a person like him, it fits him perfectly.

"Hey sleeping beauty, how was your sleep" Karkat asked Sollux, who was trying to find his glasses with one hand because he was rubbing his eyes with the other.

"Perfect, becauthe it wath far away from you and thith thitty van" he said, putting his glasses on. Man when does this dude ever stop with trying to pick a fight with Karkat, he is just trying to make us feel like royalty or something, especially him that asshole.

Karkat just rolled his eyes and went to most likely get Sollux his cup of coffee.

He comes back after a few minutes.

"Honey café with extra honey in it, it'll wake you up in a second" he said, handing Sollux his coffee, who just stared at it in slight shock and horror.

"You really are a thtalker, knowing my favorite type of coffee, bet you ten buckth you know everyone eltheth too" Sollux simply said, taking a drink from it, Karkat smirked, sitting really close to Sollux.

"Of course I know all their coffee likes, how else did I know you love to put extra honey in it" he said, putting an arm around Sollux.

Sollux then jumped up and almost dropped the coffee. "Don't touch me, bathtard" he glared at him. Karkat I think you came on to strong.

"I'm sorry Sollux, but that was to funny to resist" Karkat laughed, which caused Gamzee to wake up, and after like twenty minutes everyone else was waking up and Karkat got all their favorites. I gonna be nice and tell you their favorites types of coffee.

Terezi's is mocha with raspberry, Karkat said it was because he couldn't find any cherry, she loved it anyway.

Eridan's is half caf, you know the one with half caffeinated and the other half decaf.

Feferi's is Red Tux because it's a spicy and sweet mixture of chilled black tea and orange blossom water, Karkat said it was Thai or something.

Tavros's is just plain mocha

Gamzee's is just a regular black coffee, with little bits of cream.

Aradia's was called the Green eye, because it has triple shots of espresso or something else about death or whatever.

He even got Griffin some coffee, which he accepted with a big thank you.

Then he whispered something to Griffin that I couldn't hear after everyone was wide awake and we were on the road.

After a few minutes I noticed something odd outside, it looks like we are going into a…. parking lot and OH SHIT ITS WALMART. We all just looked over to find a blushing angry little Karkat.

"Don't say a fucking word"

(Karkat's POV)

Oh my fucking gog this is embarrassing I just want to shoot myself, if I'm correct, which I'm always, Equius is still into Ponies and horses, so that must mean he is a…. what do you call them…oh yeah a **brony.**

But since we are here, why not give everyone a little fun, let them shop for whatever shit they want.

As we head to the store I stood in front of them, with Sollux by my side.

You see, because I knew the second we get out he would run off and try to find some cop or something and try to get me arrested, so I did the only thing that came to mind that was reasonable.

I cuffed him to me, I found them the other day and thought they would come in handy one day and it seems it was today.

He looks pissed the fuck off, I ignore him and say.

"Okay you are probably wondering why the fuck I brought you here, I have to get something for the next pick up and I thought to give you guys some air so I'm going to give you guys $70 bucks"

"For all of us" Gamzee interrupted, looking confused.

"Per- person Gamzee go crazy, go buy new clothes buy food whatever you guys want but we have to meet up here in let's say an hour or so and if you're not back on time. I'm gonna hunt down your ass just to kick it" I told them, looking straight at Gamzee, he seemed scared and happy at the same time, what the fuck is his problem.

After that everyone went in different directions.

Feferi with Eridan, Tavros with Gamzee, Vriska with both Aradia and Terezi leaving me with Sollux as I dragged him to the place I'm most likely to commit suicide in.

(Sollux's POV)

Oh god kill me now, if it wasn't embarrassing enough having being hand cuffed to this guy and people giving us weird looks for two reasons, one I'm hand cuffed to him and heading towards a fucking kids aisle and two, (Damn him for giving me two reasons, it's my favorite number) because he's Fucking Karkat Vantas, singer of Knights of Blood.

"Vantath why are we in the kidth aithle" I asked him, wanting to know the reason I'm going to kill him for.

"Because, fuck you" he simply said, dragging me deeper into the aisle. We stop in front of… Fucking my little ponies are you serious.

"I athked once and I'll athk again, why are we in a fucking kidth aithle" I asked again, damn you Vantas, stop making me use my favorite number.

"Because I promised Equius I'd get him a bunch of pony toys" he said looking over them.

"You could jutht not get him them until we get him" why is he doing something for that big sweaty guy?

"Because I don't break a promise, not anymore" he said, looking at me with this faraway look in his eyes, just staring at them up close, reddish-brown eyes amber even, they just so captivating, I didn't realized I kept staring right at him and subconsciously moved a little forward until he looked away.

Oh fuck please, please don't tell me I almost kissed him, I'd rather die twenty-two times before that happens.

He didn't seem to notice, thank god, and kept looking to the ponies.

"Why not get them all" I suggested, not wanting to be closer to him.

He was about to reply when I heard a "You're a brony too?" next to us and we both looked over to see the man with blonde hair that goes a little to the side with these weird anime like pointed shades, a t-shirt with an orange cap on it and black jeans, he just smirked with I guess shocked happiness, it's hard to tell with those glasses.

Before me or Karkat could reply the dude turned around and yelled 'Hey Jake these guys are bronies too, and one of them is famous"

We just heard a faint "Really good golly that is wonderful news I say" said the British voice getting louder as he talked.

Then a guy with black hair and rectangular glasses with brown jeans, a white t-shirt with a green skull on it and a forest green jacket to go with it came in.

He then comes over and one look at Karkat and he's like a 7 year old school girl with a crush on Karkat because he's like

"Can I have your autograph, my cousin absolutely loves you, if that is okay with you champ" he asked, getting out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Sure why the fuck not Jake" Karkat replied, grabbing the piece of paper and quickly signing it and handing it back.

"Thank you so golly much good champ, this will mean so much to her" Jake kept talking. God I want this to be over already.

Before they turn to leave Karkat asked them something "Wait can I ask you for a favor Dirk." wait what or who the fuck is Dirk.

Apparently Dirk was the anime shades dude, he just nods and comes closer for Karkat to whisper something in his ear, after a few seconds he said '"Yes, hell yes, hell fucking yes I'll do it." then he and his friend left.

(Karkat's POV)

After seeing Dirk and Jake, which was kind of shocking, I just took a bunch of different ponies there and then I asked Sollux if he wanted anything.

He just said "The key to the handcuffth tho I can run back to the van and hide".

"Translation anything with honey" I said, dragging him towards the food aisle.

We walked in front of a bunch of food and I shoved him a box of honey combs.

"You are so lucky I brought a cart with me" I told him.

"Oh yeah you can get whatever you want that will add up to $140."

He looked shocked at that point.

"But I thought everyone got theventy dollarth, why do I have one forty." He asked.

_Because you're my matesprit and I want to spoil you rotten with what you love aside from me._

"Because I'm giving you my share of the money since I don't like any of the shit they have here." I told him, not really telling him what I thought, and believe me, all I want to do is tell him that so badly, I just want to talk, to hold, to kiss, to love him without him yelling to get away from him every two seconds.

I didn't realize that I zoned out a bit until something snapped in front of my face.

"Hey you okay there, you look like you're about to cry, did I thay thomething wrong." Sollux asked, for the first time looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine Sollux, just going over my head about something's, now get whatever the fuck you want." I told him, tugging him deeper into the aisle.

"Okay ow, look I don't think I can get anything I want with you conthtantly tugging me away, so I want freedom but you could thtill thtay next to me, deal?"

I thought about it for a second, he didn't look like he was going to run away, so I un-cuffed our wrists and like him get whatever he wanted but still in my sight.

~Time Skip~

(Karkat's POV)

So I'm outside of Equius's house, hand around the bag with his my little ponies shit and I knocked on the door at least six fucking times before someone finally answered it and an older, longer hair version of Equius came and said or more liked yelled.

"OH MY GOD, YOU ARE KARKAT VANTAS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, oh you poor thing did you run away? Come inside and away from the cold, unforgiving streets" and then the fucker grabbed me and forcefully dragged me inside and locked the door closed.

"HEY LET ME THE FUCK OUT, I JUST CAME HERE FOR EQUIUS, NOT TO BE TAKE IN AND I DIDN'T RUN AWAY FROM ANYTHING DUMBASS" I yelled at him.

He looked unaffected "But if you are here for my baby brother, I must require information as to why you care to take in Sir."

So after explaining to this dumbass about the whole wanting to take him for reasons and that I took 10 other people with me, he simply shrugged and said.

"Look I appreciate that you informed me about your reasons, it is not in my place to simple give him to you, this is his choice and his only, so you must asked him yourself his room is the second on your left."

I nodded to him and made my way up the stairs. I see light coming from under the door. _He must be working on something._

I knock on the door and I hear an "Oh Horuss did you bring the equipment I asked for." And then the door opened and there he was, all big and sweaty with goggles on top of his head.

The second he looked at me I swear he whisper "Oh my" and then he did the most stupidest thing.

He fell to his knees and bowed down to me. "Mister Vantas what are you doing in my humble home." He said and it really pissed me off.

"Oh Gog, Equius get the fuck up NOW." I yelled at him, he instantly stood up, all military style and all.

"Dude, what is with the military stance" I asked to be honest I'm a little creeped out right now.

"My Grandfather was in the military and fought bravely and STRONGLY for his country, taught me some things I should do to show respect in front of respectable people." He said and then afterwards he started sweating a little so I looked around his room, which was practically the same as his hive. I smiled a little and saw a towel, got it and handed it to him.

"Thank you Mister Vantas" he mumbled as he whipped his face.

I reached in my back pocket and grabbed hold of the pony and waited for him to put the down the towel.

The second he did, I practically shoved the horse in his face, he just stared at it dumbly, maybe he didn't like these maybe that is a trait he left back in alternia.

~Time Skip~

Well that didn't take much.

I swear after he got emotion on his face, he was like a 7 year old girl, sort of squealing and shit, not the Equius I remember but whatever, I got him didn't I.

After threaten him with it he practically ran to the van and dragging me along with him, it just shows you, never stand between a brony and his most favorite horse that apparently he couldn't find.

So now I'm telling Griffin the next person's house and I'm telling I'm not looking forward to this one, I know it sounds mean and all, but she is goona be one of those squealing fan girls and other shit, I'm not ready to have my ears bleed out with her squealing

Equius is currently talking to Gamzee, who has Tavros practically glued to his side.

Sollux is talking to Eridan with Aradia next to him and Feferi glued to Eridan, I'm wondering when the hell they will come out and tell us their going out, before or after he remembers is the better question.

Vriska and Terezi are talking about something which apparently involves with a lot of hand movement or some other they talk about, or used to anyway.

I go and sit by Aradia "So how do you feel about coming so far" I asked.

"I feel fine thank you, even though I feel like this is supposed to feel something more, like some sort of connection here" she said, moving to fully face me.

I leaned in more closely "How is the voice" I whispered to her.

"The voice apparently found two new companions now and they keep saying different things at different times and at different situations, like one that sounded all hollow when I was talking to Sollux, said to watch out for his mind and another while I was looking toward Vriska and Terezi, sort of robotic voice, said to watch out for spinning, venomous spiders, and another one that is exactly like mine said only time may open the unknown, all while I look toward you Karkat." She said.

Oh shit "Only time will tell Aradia, but it is perfectly fine if you're a little scared with the new voices, but trust me when I say this, they aren't going to hurt you," I reassured her.

"Well if I had laserth for eyeth I would totally thoot you down right now" Sollux yelled at Eridan, oh shit are they really fighting I thought they were friends now.

"Wwell if I had a wwand, I shoot you dowwn Sol" Eridan yelled back.

"Well at leatht I'm not thome harry potter wannabe fith fucker" oh god Sollux.

"WWELL ATLEAST I'M NOT SOME LOWWBLOOD WWHO THINKS HE'S SUCH A BIG SHOT JUST BECAUSE HE HAD A MATESPRITSHIP WWITH FEF, EVVEN THOUGH** I** TOOK HER BACK FROM YOU, STUPID LOWWBLOOD JUST GO DIE, **AGAIN**." He yelled full force; I'm positive that was the old Eridan because everyone was shocked by his words, even Feferi.

Apparently so was he because he had this look that says, "What the fuck did I just say" the blank like Feferi when she remembered, his eyes said all the emotions his face couldn't give, a combo of happiness, anger, fear, sadness, hope, and finally realization. Oh god if this isn't another miracle I'm going to cry.

Then he full out yelled "OH GOG I REMEMBER, I REMEMBER EVERYONE KAR" then he looks straight at Feferi. "OH FEF I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND I'M SORRY" he yelled as he rushed to kiss her, she must have realized too because she was kissing him back almost instantly. Then he turned to Sollux, who is just looking in confusion. "And fuck you Sol" and flips him off.

His confusion turned to anger "Hey don't flip me off athhole" he yells, but sits back down.

"KARKAT WE'RE HERE" Griffin yells, I get up and walk toward the door, then I stop and turn around "Don't leave this van anyone, Equius" his head snaps up at the call his name.

"Don't let anyone leave this van and that is an order and go get a fucking towel" I opened the door and got out.

I look up at the house, looked at the address again to make sure it was the right one and walked toward the door and knocked.

I looked down and noticed one of my shoelaces is untied so I got down on one knee to quickly tie it and when I was done the door flew opened and there's Nepeta standing in the doorway with her hands to her mouth, looking down on me. I got up.

"Nepeta would you" "YES, YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES" she yelled, jumping up to hug me. I didn't think she knew what I was going to say and agree to it quickly, but whatever.

"Great I got most of the others already in the van so go get your stuff and we can leave" I told her, her face instantly fell.

"Oh you weren't asking me to marry you" she said, looking down. Oh she thought... I wasn't…. oh my.

"Sorry Nep, I still want you to come with me, I'm going on a tour and I want you and the other ten people from the concert to come with me" I told her gently, grabbing her hand, hoping she would she yes.

She looked up and smiled at me, nodding happily before walking back inside and closing the door.

After about five minutes she came back with a small luggage and a forest green backpack on. "Let's go."

Okay when we got back to the van I wasn't exactly happy with the sight of Sollux being tied up with a sock stuffed in his mouth and yelling or trying to yell at Equius who was just staring him down, also by the fact that Gamzee and Tavros were sucking face, then again I turn my head and so where Eridan and Feferi, Aradia was nowhere to be seen and Terezi and Vriska where jumping around like little 5 year olds who got a bouncy new bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE" I yelled, angered and confused and slightly disgusted.

Then all movement stop and they were staring at me, everyone expect Sollux and Nepeta looked like they were children caught sneaking a cookie away from their mothers.

I walked over to Sollux and yanked out the sock; he gasped and took a deep breath.

"OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU I THOUGHT I WATH GONNA THUFFOCATE THERE FOR A THECOND. Wait why am I thanking you athhole you're the cauthe of thith." He said, trying to undo the ropes around him, when the fuck did this van had rope.

"Equius why the FUCK IS SOLLUX TIED UP" I yelled at him, I told to make sure no one got out of the van not tie up Sollux and where the fuck is Aradia.

"Mister Vantas, you command me to make sure no one left the vehicle and Captor here tried to leave so I stabilized the situation." He explained.

Oh my fucking gog, kill me now, wait kill** him** now.

"Whatever untie Sollux and you four" I said, pointing at Feferi, Eridan, Gamzee, and Tavros.

"Stop sucking face and you two" and I pointed at Terezi and Vriska.

"Stop acting like fucking 5 year olds and would someone please tell me where Aradia is before I start yelling" I asked them.

Tavros was the one that told me "She went inside the room over there" he said pointing at the room in the back; finally someone was using it to sleep of something.

I walk over there and open the door. She's just going through some books and it takes me a second to realize.

THOSE WERE MY PERSONAL JOURNALS. **WHERE THE FUCK DID SHE FIND THEM**.


	22. Regrouping (Part five)

Chapter Twenty-one: Regrouping (Part five)

(Aradia's POV)

After Karkat left, everything went silent, for a few seconds before Sollux stood up.

"Really the bathtard ith thtill telling uth to thtay on thith thtupid buth like he can't trutht uth, you know what." He started walking towards the door.

"Jutht to annoy him, I'm thtepping outthide for a thec" he smirked as he started for the door handle, but Equius was suddenly by his side and tying him down with….rope?

When and where did he get rope?

Sollux started yelling at Equius to untie him and other stuff I refused to listen, so I stepped into the room in the back. It looked like it had not been used in a while, so I sat on the bed carefully, incase that someone came in to use it.

After awhile I blocked out the sounds from outside and lied my head down on the pillow, I instantly felt a hard object from under the pillow, so I reach under and scooped up a worn-out journal.

I quickly noticed the signature hand writing on the front cover.

Oh my, it was **KARKAT'S**.

Oh my I should not look at this.

No I'm putting it back under the pillow and leaving the room.

No I'm not opening the book.

No, no, no I'm not reading the first page.

Okay one little peek wouldn't hurt Karkat or me that much.

_**January 19, 20XX **_

_**It's been over a week since the first dream; I'm scared out of my mind right now.**_

_**All I can think now are those...monsters in my head. I haven't told anyone yet, I'm think I'm going crazy and if I told grandpa or dad or even Kankri, they'll just think I'm crazy too. Every time I close my eyes I see them, all those rainbow colors everywhere on the floor and on the walls just make me want to cry and I don't know why.**_

Oh my, poor Karkat.

Wait monsters? What monsters is he talking about?

Before I can read more Karkat bursts into the room and take one look at the settings and has this horrifying look, like he stepped into a homicide case, moments after it was committed.

"Karkat I can explain" I said, rushing up the bed to talk.

"How much did you read" he said.

"I don't know what your" I tried to lie, but he wouldn't let me.

"I said, how much did you read in my journal" he asked again, his face blank.

I don't like lying so much so I told him only the first page, paragraph one, four sentences. He seemed okay with that because he smiled and walked towards me, getting the journal out of my hand.

"It's okay Aradia, I'll let you read the rest, if you want, someday, but not now okay" he looks back at me like he's asked or telling someone he'll be back after a certain amount of time. I nodded.

"KARKITTY" yelled a girl with dark brunette hair, oh its Nepeta.

"Hello Nepeta it is wonderful that we meet again" I told her.

"Oh hi Ara, you look wonderful today, oh Karkitty come into the other room you too Aradia" she said, snatching me and Karkat's arms and pulled out of the room.

Everyone was sitting around in the couches. Sollux next to Gamzee, who had Tavros near him, touching shoulders.

Next were Vriska and Terezi, whispering to each other and giggling, then Equius next to Eridan, who had Feferi in his lap.

Nepeta sat me and Karkat down next to Sollux and got in the middle.

"Karkitty, I know you're a singer and all, but I've been practicing my voice and I wanted a professional's option" she said, excitedly.

Karkat just shrugged.

"Okay go for it" he said, Nepeta squealed for a second and then relaxed, took a deep breath.

_How does she know that you love her? How does she know she's yours?_

Karkat stood up and said "Hey Nepeta let me help you out with this one" he grinned and threw an arm across her shoulders.

_K: How does she know that you love her? _

Nepeta looked confused for a second, then starting smiling.

_N: How do you show her you love her?_

_K & N: How_ _does she know that you really, really truly love her?_

_K & N: How does she know that you love her? _

_K & N: How do you show her you love her?_

_K & N: How_ _does she know that you really, really truly love her?_

_N: It's not enough to take the one you love for granted._

Karkat laughed and said "Yeah you tell them cat girl."

_N: You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say _

_K & N: How do I know (she) he loves me _

_K: How do I know I'm yours?_

_N: Well does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind. _

_K: Lalalala _

_N: Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray. _

_K & N: He'll find a new way to show you, A little bit every day. _

_N: That's how you know. _

_K & N: That's how you know he's your love_

Karkat spin and stretches and arm out to Feferi, who I did not see or when she took out a flute and said "Take us there Feferi."

Feferi then blow some notes that went along with the mood of the song. I took a quick glance at Sollux; he looked strangely upset and angry?

_K & N: You got to show her you need her, don't treat her like a mind reader, each little something to lead her to believe you love her. _

Karkat broke away from Nepeta and started going up to everyone, starting with me.

_K: Everybody wants to live happily ever after; everybody wants to know that their love is true._ He sang as he spun me around and moved on to someone else.

_K: How does she know I love her?_ He continued as he gently spun Vriska.

_K: How does she know she's mine? _He gently spun Terezi.

_K: Hey should I take her out dancing just so I can hold you close._ He gently spun with Equius, who looked like he was having a heart attack.

_K: Throw a little picnic meant just for two. _He pulled Feferi away from Eridan and spun her, while she kept giggling. Eridan looked pissed.

_K: Got to find a way to show her with the little things I do. _He took Tavros and Gamzee and spun both at the same time. Gamzee had to duck for the full spin.

_K: That's how she'll know_

_K: That's how she'll know I love her_

He stopped in front of Sollux and said.

"Hey Sollux I got this movie you might like and thought well maybe...Maybe you want to watch it with."

_N: That's how you know he loves you._

_K:_ Oh okay, I guess we'll just keep singing I guess, works for me.

_N: That's how you know it's true._

_K:_ I think I know how Eridan feels now.

_N: Does he wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes_

_N: Plan a private picnic by the fire glow, oh oh_

_N: Her heart will be yours forever. Something every day will show._

_N: That's how you know  
K: _This is stupid.

_N: That's how you know.  
K: _I give up.

_N: That's how you know.  
K: _I'm just gonna go back to what I was doing.

_N: That's how you know._

_N: That's how you know._

_N: That's how you know he's your love._

_N: That's how you know (K: _I cannot believe this_)_

_N: That's how you know he's your love._

_K: _Cat girls.

_N: Mew_

(Sollux's POV)

She opened her eyes and spun around to Karkat, who was sitting right next to me. Stupid douche bag, basically trying to look at me throughout that whole embarrassing song and that question he never got to finish.

Wait, why did I want him to finish the question, oh my freaking god, no bad Sollux, this asshole kidnapped you, knocked you unconscious, got other people and probably kidnapped them too. Got you tied up with a sock down your throat and not to mention, USED HAND-CUFFS ON YOU IN** PUBLIC**.

No I don't think he's adorable in his sleep, which he probably never gets considering the almost dark, but still noticeable bags under his eyes and.

STOP THINK ABOUT HIM NOW.

"Yeah that was okay, I've got to give you points for staying in tone with the whole song." Karkat said and afterwards clapping a little.

"KARKAT WE'RE HERE" Griffin yelled form the front of the van.

"Thank gog" I heard Karkat whisper gladly, what so special about the last one I think her name was Kayaka…no Kanaye, no that's not it.

Kanasta? No, Kapaya.

Kanaya! Yeah that's her name.

(Karkat's POV)

As we slowed to a stop I look over the address, yep this is it.

I'm really glad that Kanaya's next, I really miss her, I mean I missed my matesprit and moirail the most but she's like my older sister or mother even she **is** one of the most important people in my life along with everyone else in this van, even if 9 out of 12 of us don't remember, but since Feferi and Eridan remember and also me we can have a chance to be together, as ourselves even if our bodies are different, our minds and memories won't be.

I turn around and Sollux is glaring at me.

"What did I do" I asked, he just "hmph" at me and turned his head.

I can't resist it anymore; he's just so damn adorable. I got up and before I walked past him, I grabbed his face and kissed his cheek gently and quickly.

I then quickly run out the van, but not before I heard a "YOU FILTHY FUCKING WHORE" before the door closed completely.

I don't stop chuckling until I'm at Kanaya's doorstep. I knocked the door twice before someone opens the door, oh its Porrim.

"Hello Karkat dear how are you" she said, crushing me to her chest.

Can't, Breathe. I try pushing her away, but the woman has a death grip.

She must have noticed that I couldn't breathe because she let me go quickly and rushed me inside.

She sat me down on her couch and quickly moved over the side of the couch.

"So what pleasure do I have as why you are here dear?" Porrim said, placing her chin on her palm.

"I'm here for Kanaya, is she here?" I asked her.

"Yes and I told her to start packing small things for herself, I knew you were coming soon, you can thank Kanny for that." She said standing up and pointing up.

"Second door on you left" then she walked into the kitchen.

I stood up and walked up the stairs and second door to the left, I stood there and knocked.

I heard a faint "Coming aunt Porrim" from inside the door opened reveling Kanaya.

(Kanaya's POV)

I opened my door expecting my Aunt Porrim, a few days ago she told me to pack a small bag for traveling and when I asked, she said "Just do it" and I packed a small sewing kit with some fabric and some of my clothes.

I heard my door knock and thought Aunt Porrim wanted something, but when I opened it, Karkat Vantas stood at my door.

What was he doing here? Why is he at my house?

He stood there, studying my face, then had this sad, longing look in his eyes, like a kid who couldn't locate his mom and asking someone to help find her.

"Hello, may I know why you are here in my hou" I was cut off by him moving closer to me and hugging my close to him, we were about the same height, if not he was about a inch or two taller, but he held me like he never wanted to let me go.

I look out of the corner of my eye to see Aunt Porrim standing there.

After a long period of time passing, he let go of me and Aunt Porrim walked over and went in my room and coming back with my small suitcase in hand and pushing it in my hand.

"Please tell care of her deeply Karkat and tell Kanny I said hi, Kanaya darling you must go with him for awhile, but don't be scared he has more friends there too, if I'm correct you won't be alone." She said, giving me a quick hug and gently pushing both of us towards the stairs.

(Nepeta's POV)

I'm looking out the window waiting for Karkitty to come out; I look around to see Sollux was talking to Eridan and Feferi, he looked sort of sad and angry at the same time, next is Tavros and Gamzee their sitting really close together and talking or more like whispering while Aradia is talking to Equius and Terezi and Vriska were eating some snacks they bought I guess.

I turn around and see the front door opening up and Karkat stepping out.

"Karkitty's coming" I said out loud, though I didn't mean too, it just came out and I felt something shift besides me, I glanced over to see Sollux looking out there too, though he was facing sideways while I was facing front.

I looked back at Karkitty and see a pretty girl come out with a small bag, then she closes the door behind her and walks towards the van, the Karkitty pulls her into a hug from behind.

Oh my god, when did Karkitty get a girlfriend, how long have they been together, why didn't he get her first and oh my Sollux looks really mad now, damn I thought he looked mad then he looks twice as mad now.

I didn't notice Karkitty and I think Kanaya come closer to the van until the door opened and they stepped in.

(Sollux's POV)

Oh my fucking god what the fuck was that, he's just shamelessly hugging her as if she was if girlfriend or something.

What if she is his girlfriend?

Bullshit, no way. come on he, out of this whole time I was here, he was consistently flirting with me, especially with that disgusting little kiss he gave me. But then again he has been talking to Feferi a lot and recently also Eridan and he's always close to, them while talking and if not me he's always sitting very close to Gamzee and always petting him and hugging him if he's the littlest sad or upset and also always holding onto Terezi's arm or let her sleep on him when he's with her and Vriska and also helping Vriska with her eye patch, even moving hair out of her face one time or how he's been helping Tavros alone in his room, helping Tavros with his voice, but only when everyone else was asleep, I heard them and saw them, Tavros's has a good voice, but Karkat's better. WHAT THAT DIDN'T COME OUT RIGHT.

Oh my god not only is he an asshole, but he's a fucking player too, like when he's asking Equius or Aradia and question he looks them really close in the eyes (For Equius I think, it's hard to tell with his broken sunglasses) and almost whispers at them, and Equius always blush and oh my god even with Nepeta, he even sang a dumb cliché song with her about confessing to someone and knowing if their the right person and more romantic crap I don't give a shit about.

Now he's holding onto Kanaya and leading her next to Vriska and Terezi, like if he doesn't hold onto her, she'll disappear forever.

I don't know what happened. Something inside me just snapped.

I stomped over to them. "Okay Vantath, you've had thith coming for a while but you are a fucking athhole and I"

"Sollux you remember Kanaya right, and thanks for trying to make her feel welcomed by being an angry little bitch and yelling at me fuckass" Karkat interrupted.

"Oh gog, I think I know why you're mad, when was the last time you had time with technology aside from your I-pod" He asked, why the fuck does he want to know that.

"Thince you kidnapped me athhole" I told him. He just sighed and walked to a small thin door and opened it and moved some stuff around and quickly kicked the door closed and came back only to shove two every hard objects in my chest.

"What the hell Vantath that fucking hurt" I glared at him, the fucker just pushed me gently towards the room in the back, as he led me I looked down to the two objects.

It a laptop and a new version of and apple I-pad. What the fuck?

"What are thethe?" I stupidly whispered, but he must have heard because when he dumped me on the bed he took the laptop from me.

"This is a portable laptop, but you must fucking imbedded that in your think pan already and this" he took the I-pad from me.

"Is the newest version of Apple's I-pad, see got it just for you, I even got a case for it." Then he left and came back in less than a minute.

"I didn't know whether you wanted the red and blue or the bee design so I got both." He handed me both.

I can't speak, he got these. For me no less, I really, really **hate **him right now, he's being so nice and giving me stuff I love and it's like he wants me to not hate him.

I hate that I think I might enjoy his presence a little, but I still want to rip his throat out, see how he can sing now without his voice.

Oh god what is wrong with me.

(A.N- I own none of the songs used in this story and you can give all the credit to Broadway Karkat/CantabileGato for writing and singing these amazing songs and all the other singers too for making me love these songs, once again I OWN NOTHING!) 


	23. Let The Music Flow

Chapter Twenty-two: Let The Music Flow

(Sollux's POV)

"Why, why, why, why, why, why" is what I keep chanting as I bang my head to the bed frame repeatedly.

I've been doing this for a while, but the last time I took a break and saw the clock it was around 1:30 in the morning and I look back at it it's 2:09 in the morning, I wonder how anyone could still sleep when I'm doing this.

"Sollux, what the fuck is going on here, it sounds like your fucking someone" Karkat whispered/yelled from the doorway, oh spoke too soon.

I look up at him and say "Well Vantath if you mutht know I can't thleep and jutht theeing you I feel like pucking my gutth out now, tho thankth for making me feel more thick."

He looks sad, then determined about something; he walked over to me and pushed me on the bed and straddled me. Oh god RAPE.

"OH GOD RAPE, RAPE THOMEONE HELP, GET OFF ME" I yelled at him, trying to push him off, but he got my arms and pinned them above me, oh god I'm gonna be raped and by him of all people.

"Shut up you'll wake the others, be quiet or I will hurt you" he said, oh god rape and abuse, just my luck. I'm soo killing him in his sleep.

Suddenly the weight lifted and he pushed himself under me and wrapped his arms around me.

"What the fuck are you doing, let go" I told him, but for some reason I wasn't putting up much of a fight, god I'm so tired.

"Shut up and close your eyes, I'm gonna try to help you sleep asshole." He said, moving to get more comfortable.

I'm still skeptical, but I close my eyes and after a couple of seconds, he starts humming a melody, oh god he's gonna sing something crappy to me, I'm gonna try to block him out.

_Warm yourself by the fire, son and the morning will come soon.  
I'll tell you stories of a better time, in a place that we once knew.  
Before we packed our bags and left all this behind us in the dust,  
we had a place that we could call home and a life no one could touch.  
Don't hold me up now, I can stand my own ground, I don't need your help now,  
you will let me down, down, down!  
Don't hold me up now, I can stand my own ground, I don't need your help now,  
you will let me down, down, down!  
Down!  
We are the angry and the desperate, the hungry, and the cold, we are the ones who kept quiet and always did what we were told.  
But we've been sweating while you slept so calm in the safety of your home.  
We've been pulling out the nails that hold up everything you've known.  
Don't hold me up now, I can stand my own ground, I don't need your help now,  
you will let me down, down, down!_

_Don't hold me up now, I can stand my own ground, I don't need your help now,  
you will let me down, down, down!  
So open your eyes child let's be on our way. Broken windows and ashes are guiding the way.  
Keep quiet no longer, we'll sing through the day of the lives that we've lost and the lives we've reclaimed._

I heard no more, no matter how I tried to block it out, it enchanted me and now the melody and darkness guided me to sleep.

(Karkat's POV)

_Keep quiet no longer, we'll sing through the day of the lives that we've lost and the lives we've reclaimed._

I looked down at Sollux and he's out cold now, I knew that song worked it always did with me and Kankri when grandpa was still alive.

I pet his head a little and fell asleep next to him.

_I look back and see a white claw._

"_Crabdad, I'm scared, I wanna go home" I plead with him, I can't stand this place anymore, just looking at the chains makes me want to cry. I can't cry because then they'll cull me._

_Crabdad just nodded and lifted me on his shoulders and walked out to the opening and I saw the others there with their lusus._

_Gamzee walked up to Crabdad and stopped him._

"_Palebro what's the mothercaking matter, you look like your gonna let those tear ducts come out or something?" Gamzee said, looking worried._

_Sollux, Terezi and Nepeta all nodded and showed their worried expression._

"_I just want to go home Gamzee" I told him quietly, looking down and Crabdad's white color scales._

"_Oh okay, I'll mothercaking troll you later alright" Gamzee said._

_I just nodded and waved bye to everyone as Crabdad began to walk again._

"_Bye Gamzee, bye Sollux, bye Kanaya, bye Terezi, bye Nepeta, bye Eridan, bye Aradia, bye Tavros, bye Feferi, bye Equius, bye Vriska." I waved at them._

I woke up by something moving and I looked down and Sollux, he was starting to wake up.

I looked at the clock, it was 9:12 time to get up and make everyone their coffee.

~Time Skip~

(Sollux's POV)

Now everyone's just sitting around, Feferi and Eridan are talking quietly while taking occasional glances and me and Karkat and practically everyone else.

Karkat is next to Tavros and Gamzee, while Nepeta is trying to flirt with him, and Equius is next to Aradia and glaring at both Nepeta and Gamzee, don't know why.

Aradia is next to me and on the other couch is Kanaya and Vriska, next to a dozing off Terezi, I have my I-pod and I think back to when Karkat said he could play and sing anything he wanted, while I'm bored so why not challenge him.

"Hey Vantath" I called him, he instantly turned and looked at me "What"

"Come here" I told him.

He walked over and leaned down to my level. "What" he repeated.

I smirked "You thaid that you could thing any thong right? tho I thought why not put that to the tetht" I told him.

He looked like he was about to laugh, smug asshole "Okay so "test me" Sollux."

I handed him my I-pod, fucker better not break it or scratch it, and pushed him away so I could get up.

"I dare you to thing the next thong that cometh up" I smirked at him, he looks shocked, I got him.

He just walked back and sat down next to Tavros and Gamzee and put on the headphones, after and couple of seconds he chuckled and took one off and whispered something to Tavros, who nodded his head and got off of Gamzee and left to the room in the back.

He came back a second later with his Guitar, what song popped up because that thing was on shuffle.

He got his guitar and started playing a slow, but also fast melody, what I know that song. He looked over at….. Terezi and took and deep breath.

_Now and then I think of when we were together. Like when you said you felt so happy you could die.  
I told myself that you were right for me, but felt so lonely in your company, but that was love and it's an ache I still remember.  
You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness like resignation to the end, always the end.  
So when we found that we could not make sense, well you said that we would still be friends, but I'll admit that I was glad it was over._

He gaze never leaves her, what did she do? When did they date?_  
But you didn't have to cut me off. Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing.  
And I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough.  
No you didn't have to stoop so low, Have your friends collect your records and then change your number.  
I guess that I don't need that though. Now you're just somebody that I used to know.  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

Karkat looks and Tavros and he nods, taking a deep breath.

_T: Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over, but had me believing it was always something that I'd done._

For some reason he's glancing at Vriska, but mostly looking down._  
T: But I don't wanna live that way reading into every word you say.  
T: You said that you could let it go and I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know.  
K: But you didn't have to cut me off. Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing.  
K: And I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough.  
K: No you didn't have to stoop so low, Have your friends collect your records and then change your number.  
K: I guess that I don't need that though. Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
T: Somebody  
K: Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
T: Somebody  
T&K: Now you're just somebody that I used to know._

Then he looked at me and smirked "So mister "I don't think he can sing any song" how was that, did it take your breath away" his smirk got bigger I swear it did.

"Fuck. You. Vantath." I told him, getting my I-pod back and shoving both buds in my ears.

(Kankri's POV)

I'm so fucking triggered right now.

First off, Karkat and his group are late. He said he would be here around 6:30, its 6:31 and he's nowhere to be found yet.

Second, Griffin hasn't answered any of my calls in the last 52 hours, how do I know if their safe and healthy, he's soo fired when he gets here.

And Third, Porrim made a comment about my attitude when I called her, I AM NOT KRANKI.

I'm just going through all the triggers in my head when I feel and hand on my shoulder; I look back and see Karkat smiling slightly.

"Calm down Kankri, I'm fine" he said, thank god he's fine.

I look behind him and see all his friends, I'm glad he got all of them, I'm lucky all my friends I had school with, something I never shared with Karkat, because I never saw Meulin so I didn't want to get his hopes up and they might not be in any relation to them at all.

I saw the fashion designer walk over here quickly take Karkat away to get ready.

"Okay follow me everyone in a calm and fashionable order and I'll lead you to either the waiting room or Karkat's dressing room, your call." I asked them.

"Dressing room please" said Nepeta, I can tell it's here, because she looks so much like Meulin except with shorter hair.

"Okay off to the dressing room" I said as I walked toward the hall, hearing their footsteps behind me, letting me know their following.

(Gamzee's POV)

So now this Karkat-older look alike is now leading us towards Karkat's room or "Dressing" room as the motherfuckers labeled it, Kankri lead us to a door that had Karkat's name on it in gold, the right treatment for a messiah, and stepped away.

"Okay I must sadly leave you here, for I have many things to fix and give out possibly many trigger warnings, since the show is nearly here, I trust all of you will behave in a calm, mature fashion, see you much later everyone." He said and then walked quickly away.

(Tavros's POV)

Terezi was in front of the door first so she opened it and walked in follow by Sollux who just stopped all of a sudden.

I looked over his shoulder to see the designer lady hand and shirtless Karkat and shirt; he looked at us and turned around to help Terezi since she tripped over something on the floor.

"You okay Terezi" he asked bending down to help her, damn he has some_ fine_ abs and a tone rock hard back, oh god I sound weird.

(Terezi's POV)

I tripped over something I couldn't smell and I heard Karkles say "You okay Terezi" and I felt a hot hand with the delicious cherry red scent to it.

I was so wrapped in it I didn't know where my hand went and damn am I touching a brick wall or something.

"Damn am I touching a brick wall or something what is this?" I asked I heard a loud thump from where everyone else is.

"No Terezi you're touching or more like feeling my stomach" I heard Karkles say.

"Damn that is not a stomach in my book, nice, _finnnnnnnne _abs Karkat" Vriska said. _Damn nice abs Karkles _I thought as I touched them.

(Eridan's POV)

"Okay everyone stop complimenting Mr. Vantas's abs, he needs to go to rehearsal very, very soon" The designer lady said, pulling both Terezi and Karkat up and pushed Karkat's shirt to him.

"Here you can put it on your way over there, HEY YOU" she pointed between me, Equius and Sollux "With the glasses, stop staring at Mr. Vantas, he has rehearsal."

"I'm very sorry Mr. Vantas sir, I didn't mean to stare"

"I wathn't thtaring at him, I wath tharing pathed him"

"I wwas looking at her" I said pointing at Fef, who was in front of me. It's funny how me, Equius and Sollux replied.

"Whatever" she said and pushed Karkat towards the door, she accidently bumped him and Sollux together, Sollux about to fall and cue Kar saving him and trip, and cue massive blush from person about to fall and now screaming and pushing and running into the corner. What is Kar's reaction to this, stay tune for more at five?

It's funny, back in alternia I hated Sol for stealing Fef, hated him so much we fought and I blinded him after killing both Fef and Kanaya.

But after being alone in the dream bubbles it's hard to hate someone, hate anyone for that matter, then I found Fef and we sort of re-connected and the rest is history, now I think we could be Morails now, I mean we got along with each other before I remembered, so why can't it be like that longer, you know what I mean.

Now I don't like him a little, but that's because he does things the **real** Sol would never do or say, but he has small, and I mean very, very small moments were he is Sollux, Karkat's matesprit, but then again everyone else has small things that the **real** ones had.

"Hey Karkat, before you leave can we all go to the gym, pleeeeaaaase" Vriska asked.

"Yeah sure whatever, just be back by midnight" Karkat said, still being pushed out the door and then they both disappeared.

~Time Skip~

(Equius's POV)

Right now I'm and lifting the STRONGEST weights I could fine, I take a quick break to look around at my touring mates and see Makara lifting up Nitram, while he whispers "Fly peter fly" and doesn't seem to mind.

Serket is boxing with a random woman while Maryam and Leijon are running, well more like Leijon is running, Maryam is gracfuling walking, Pyrope and Megido and Peixes are up on the step climbers while Ampora and Captor are at the punching bags.

~Small Time Skip~

After about an hour or two everyone one is finished washing and is out, except for one Captor, he decided to wait until everyone else was finished before going himself.

All the girls have left back early to see Mr. Vantas's rehearsal, while all the males stayed behind.

I really, really _detest_ Captor, reasons are known, first he contently bad mouths and even hits Mr. Vantas like he's some poor homeless druggy, I would never _ever_ lay a finger on him unless he asked me too. Secondly he never looks at him or enjoys he's presences; I on the other hand am _**honored**_ to be with him on this tour. Thirdly he receives most of Mr. Vantas's affection, he gives him love and affection from everything he does for him and yet he dislikes him, well at least with me, he receives it back and I know he cares for me too.

The way he looks into my eyes behind my glasses, and stares longing for something from me, the way his touches linger, like if he moves I'll disappear. At least with me he'll be happier.

"Musclebro, Motherfucking check for Solbro, see if he didn't motherfucking die or some sadness right there" Makara requested from me, I couldn't say no under a command, even if I didn't want to, so I went into the locker rooms and searched behind the curtains for him, I hear the shower running, but I.

_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you.  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you  
So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night_

The singer is nowhere near good as Mr. Vantas, but he is excellent with his vocal chords for music purposes, maybe I should fetch this fellow for Mr., Vantas, maybe as a side kick or something.

_Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes  
Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath  
I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself  
And I'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

I follow the voice until I see a curtain with steam coming from the top; yes this is where he must be at.

I open the curtain, keeping my stare waist high and he screams before stealing the curtain back and covering himself. Oh god it was him the singer was coming from, huh I thought it would be difficult for his speech problems, but then again .life can fool you sometimes.


	24. Quads

Chapter Twenty-three: Quads

(Equius's POV)

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING EQUIUTH" Captor screamed at me with embarrassment, but then again I shouldn't blame him, for I am the one intruding his shower.

"You were singing quite lovely there" I told him, speaking the truth.

"Tho you bother me in the FUCKING THOWER BECAUTHE OF ME THINGING" he screamed at me.

I stepped in and stopped the water, "Come on continue with it" I told him, he needs to continue to insure his position with singing with the Great Karkat Vantas.

"Hell no get the fuck out of here" He screamed, getting his towel robe and quickly putting it on.

"Not until you finish the song" I argued with him.

"Why do you want me to thing, can't I take a thower in peace" he said, trying to leave, but I quickly pulled him back and cornered him.

"No, now finish" I told, no commanded him, he is lower than me in status so he must obey.

"Why at leatht tell me the reathon why you wouldn't let me leave" he asked, sighing.

"Because it is a surprise to me with your whole speech dis-function and I am quite interested in it so please continue on with it" I told him honestly.

"Hey motherfuckers, what taking so motherfucking long, Eribro's getting all kinds of bad fells out there, Eqbro did you kill the motherfucker, Karbro's gonna be so mad if you did" Makara said, walking in and I hear his footsteps getting closer.

"In here Makara, I was just inquiring Captor to sing to me, I find it very interesting" I waved at him, also explaining my position right now.

"Solbro can sing, well let's hear the miracles then" Makara said, coming in view of us.

"Doeth anyone know the meaning of privacy anyone." Captor mumbled, but I still heard him.

"No"

"No motherfucker" both Makara and I said together.

"Fine I give up, you won't leave unleth I do will you" Captor said, bowing his head in defeat.

"Yes now go on and we will be out of your hair." I told him.

"Fine" he said taking a deep breath "You're not allowed to laugh" he said before continuing the deep breath.

_But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night.  
And I know I've said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_Yeah baby give me one more night  
Yeah baby give me one more night (one more night)_

I turned around and quickly looked at Makara to see he had also begun singing.

S & G: _Yeah baby give me one more night  
_S & G: _But baby there you again, there you again making me love you  
_S & G: _Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go  
_S & G: _Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
_G: _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
_S & G: _So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night  
_S & G: _And I know I've said it a million times  
_S & G: _But I'll only stay with you one more night  
_G: _(yeah baby give me one more night)  
_S & G: _So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night  
_S & G: _And I know I've said it a million times  
_S & G: _But I'll only stay with you one more night._

"Damn Sol I didn't knoww you could sing THAT amazing" I heard Ampora say, quickly turning my head to see Ampora and Nitram standing there, with smiles, Ampora's gentle and Nitram's amazed.

"OH MY GOD" Captor screamed and rushed in the curtain closing it. "LEAVE. **NOW**"

"Fine, Fine" Ampora said, grabbing us and pushing everyone out with an amused smile.

~Small Time Rewind~

(Vriska's POV"

After that amazing work out and showering we were waiting for the guys to finish up, I look around to see Sollux still going at it.

"_Heeeeeeeey_ Sollux, why are you still going at it" I asked him.

"Becauthe I rather wait awhile for the otherth to get out, then I'll go take a thower" he said, going back to what he was doing. I shrugged and went back to Terezi.

~Small Time Skip~

We were now waiting for Sollux to come out, Tavros was the last one out so I'm bored, Terezi tried to keep me entertain, but I didn't want to keep leading her into thinking I'm not bored.

"Wwhy don't you ladies go on ahead, wwe'll wwait for Sol" Eridan said, turning towards us.

"But Eri, I wanna stay here, with you" Feferi protested.

"Fefy it wwill be just a little bit longer so go ahead, wwe'll catch up later, okay lovve" he said, oh how I love well love itself.

So we (All the girls at least) walked back to the stadium or whatever the place was called and went to find Karkat.

When we walked through some doors.

_I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all  
I curse the name, the one behind it all...  
Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon.  
And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon  
Discord, whatever did we do.  
To make you take our world away?  
Discord, are we your prey alone.  
Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?  
Discord, we won't take it anymore.  
So take your tyranny away!_

Then, came this long, energetic techno melody. It was awesome we sort of started grabbing someone to dance it with to the melody.

I grabbed Kanaya, while Terezi grabbed Nepeta and Feferi got Aradia.

Karkat didn't notice because one, the volume of the melody, two, he kept his eyes closed, until finally the melody started slowing down and he opened his mouth._  
Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon.  
And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon  
Discord, whatever did we do.  
To make you take our world away?  
Discord, are we your prey alone.  
Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?  
Discord, we won't take it anymore.  
So take your tyranny away!_

Then it ended and we all, literally clapped. He looked down shocked, then embarrassed, but still smiling.

"When did you girls get in here" he asked.

Terezi and I grinned at each other and I knew what she was thinking.

_I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all  
I curse the name, the one behind it all...  
Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon.  
And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon_

_We don't remember the rest, but we're gonna keep singing. _We sang together, receiving a small laugh from everyone.

Soon afterwards the guys walked in, with Sollux glaring at Equius and Equius setting his gaze on Karkat.

"Okay since the rest of the fuckers are here now, thanks for taking your sweet ass time assholes, so I got us each a room at the hotel where we will be staying at." Karkat said climbing off the stage. He got out some key cards.

"Okay since it was short notice I still got you guys room, you'll just have a roommate, okay everyone come closer." He said.

"Okay start with the girls, Terezi you will room with Nepeta, Aradia with Feferi, and Vriska with Kanaya, here you go" he said handing out our keys to the said "Roommates". Dang it I didn't get Terezi, but I like Kanaya so we'll get along.

"And Tavros you're with Equius and Gamzee with Eridan and here you go Sollux" he said, handing out the cards. Wait, Sollux is alone, where is Karkat staying then?

"Can I switch, I'm afraid he'll crush and kill me accidently of course." Tavros said, hiding behind as Gamzee, casting him the most _Adorable_ hopeful look at Karkat.

"Fine dumbass, Equius you're with Gamzee and Tavros, Eridan, you don't mind do you?" he asked glancing at Eridan.

"Yeah I'm okay, maybe I could trigger something form him" Eridan smiled.

I could hear a distant "Trigger Warning" from the distance after he said that. Weird.

"Wait, Mr. Vantas I hope you don't mind me asking, but I must acquire the knowledge of why Captor" he said, pointing at Sollux but keep his gaze locked on Karkat "Has a private room, while the rest of us have roommates."

"Because shut up fuckass" Karkat replied without missing a beat and glaring.

"I'm very sorry" Equius said, sweating a little.

"It's okay just stop sweating" Karkat said, gaze soften a little.

"Oh wow, it's really funny how Equius is to Karkrab now isn't it Eridan, I mean all he talked about was his ex Matesprit/Kismesis and to Karkrab "Oh stay away from my Moirail, you'll just hurt her then I'm gonna have to hurt you" and all that shit, isn't it funny right Eridan love." Feferi suddenly laughed and then quickly caught on as to what she said.

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING" she yelled and ran away to some doors, follow by Karkat and Eridan chasing her.

What the hell was that?

"What the fuck ith a matethprit, kithmethith, and moirail?" I heard Sollux say, more to himself than to us.

(Eridan's POV)

Kar and I were chasing after Feferi, she ran away after blurting out some stuff only we know.

"FEFERI STOP RUNNING DAMN IT, YOU KNOW THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT" Karkat yelled, she slowed then stopped a together.

"Fefy its okay that you said the quadrants, they don't remember that at all, and frankly I'm happy a little myself." She looked up at me

"Why" she whispered.

"Because that means we can start anew, instead of have one title to you, then let someone else with you would kill me now, so I love that fact, but not as much as I love you alone, I mean would you want me and Sol to start a kismesistude or me and Kar a moirailship" I spoke.

"Well I would have been okay with Karkrab" she said.

"But I still somewhat had Gamzee, then Dave, but it was still Gamzee for me, even after all we went through together as moirails and Sollux was both my Matesprit, but he was also my Kismesis when one of us needed it and I loved that, but now he doesn't remember any of it, neither of them do, so know I'm just trying to get all of us back, even if you don't get all the way back, we'll still be trolls in human bodies." Karkat said, I like it when he gave a speech, it should he still has his dominance as a true leader of ours.

~Time Skip to Karkat's Room~

(Kanaya's POV)

"Karkat can you answer my question" Tavros said looking at him.

We are all in Karkat's room; he invited us to his room to let us all know small details of what will happen in the next few days here.

"Yes fuckass" he answered disturbed from his talk with Gamzee.

"What were those strange words Feferi said early and why did you three run away."

Karkat looked emotionless to that question while I myself was wondering the same thing, I'm positive everyone else is too.

He looked toward Eridan and Feferi, who were talking to Sollux, and nodded together.

"Which strange words Tavros, because if you have forgotten the married couple over there use fucking fish puns?" He snarled back.

Tavros squealed back and pushed himself to Gamzee's back and said "What were those words again Sollux."

"Matethprit, kithmethith, and moirail" he said, looking at Karkat, who looked at him back before looking away.

"Eridan, Feferi get up here" Karkat said, looking towards them. They got up and made their way towards him and sat down next to him.

"Okay I'll Explain the "Moirail", Eridan will explain "Kismesis" and Feferi with "Matesprit" and then I'll explain a fourth word, okay?" Karkat said.

We all nodded "Wwho goes first, suggestions anyone?" Eridan asked.

"I'll go first since this is a nice one" Feferi said, giggling a little while she's looking at Eridan with love and affection in her eyes.

"Matespritship is the heart one, it's red like a rose and it's filled with affection and trust to one another, but for most it's pity like you pity that person's life and wish to take some pain away and if the other party pities you too, then you start a Matespritship to like in a way help make the others life a bit better and take some of the past pain away from their minds." She said, looking at Eridan for the first part, then Sollux for the second part.

"My turn" Eridan said, taking a deep breath.

"Kismesistude is the black one like burnt out coal, it's like a sexual relationship full of hate, you hate that person so much that you fell sexual attraction to the other and it drives you to consistently challenge the other to see if they could live up to your expectations, it's like jumping off a dangerous cliff, you know you're gonna get hurt and bruised up badly but you just do it. You want to see them wither under your feet and you want to put them in a place you think they rightfully belong." Eridan said looking at Vriska with small glances at Sollux.

"My turn I guess" Karkat said. "Gather closer" he said.

"Moirailship is the pink one it's like the morning sunrise, it's just barley coming up and it's just a pretty shade of light pink, it is like best friends, you trust the other person with your lives, even with your sanity because from where we were, we were consistly push to limits and dark place no one should every go and that person made sure you were still intact mentally, emotionally, and sometimes physically. They never keep anything from each other too long, they're the one person out of everyone you can trust in the whole world with your secrets, your emotion and your life." He said, looking at everyone, but lingers on Gamzee the most.

"There was a fourth one; it wasn't that special to any of the colors except for Kismesistude, it was called Auspistice for the person. You see, as Eridan explained for Kismesistude they have so much hate. An Auspistice is a person to stand in between those two people, in Kismesistude if those people keep going down into more hate, they will eventually most likely kill each other so the Auspistice has to be the middle person, making sure they have limits to each other so one doesn't die." Karkat finished looking at me the whole time, I'm very confused by his stare, but I don't want to think about it too much.

"Okay hold up right there, jutht thtop right now all three of you pleathe thtop" Sollux said, putting his chin in his hand.

"Stop what Sollfish" Feferi asked, confusion spread over her features.

"With thith bull thit, what ith he doing to you or paying you how much to thay thith total bull thit, their wath never any off thith, you probably made up thothe wordth Vantath and I mutht thay nice acting. Almotht had me going for awhile there." He said looking at Karkat.

He got up and popped his back "You know what I'm too tired to care, give me my card and I'll get out of here" he said, wanting Karkat to give him back his card.

When we all arrived he told us to give him the cards in case we misplace them here.

"Fine" Karkat said with a blank expression on, getting up and walked towards Sollux, "Room 222, 8th floor in case you forgot" He said, blinking once.

"Thankth whatever" Sollux said, taking it and walked out.


	25. Party Animals

Chapter Twenty-four: Party Animals

(Feferi's POV)

_We are the angry and the desperate, the hungry, and the cold, we are the ones who kept quiet and always did what we were told.  
But we've been sweating while you slept so calm in the safety of your home.  
We've been pulling out the nails that hold up everything you've known.  
Don't hold me up now, I can stand my own ground, I don't need your help now,  
you will let me down, down, down!_

_Don't hold me up now, I can stand my own ground, I don't need your help now,  
you will let me down, down, down!  
So open your eyes child let's be on our way. Broken windows and ashes are guiding the way.  
Keep quiet no longer, we'll sing through the day of the lives that we've lost and the lives we've reclaimed._

_Go!_

Then the guitarist did his little solo._  
Don't hold me up now, I can stand my own ground, I don't need your help now,  
you will let me down, down, down!  
Don't hold me up now, I can stand my own ground, I don't need your help now,  
you will let me down, down, down!  
Don't hold me up...  
(I don't need your help, I'll stand my ground)  
Don't hold me up...  
(I don't need your help)  
No! No! No!  
Don't hold me up!  
(I don't need your help, I'll stand my ground)  
Don't hold me up!  
(I don't need your help, I'll stand my ground)  
Don't let me down, down, down, down, down!_

Then it ended with another small solo I guess.

"Okay that's it with rehearsal Karkat, great job once again, let's try that new song tomorrow morning okay" Kankri said, after it went completely silent, clapping along with everyone else, (except for Sollux of course).

"Okay everyone let's head up to my room and relax" Karkat said, everyone agreed and went up there (With Eridan dragging Sollux) and we all got comfortable, but bored really quickly.

"Vantath, don't you have anything fun to do or thomething before we all die of boredom." Sollux complained, looking at Karkat from his position from the bean bag chair he was sitting in, (It was yellow with black stripes; I bet Karkrab did it on purpose).

"I could show all you motherfuckers my miraculous juggalo tricks" Gamzee said, standing up.

"You can do clown tricks?" Nepeta questioned.

"Yeah of course, when I grow up I want to be a juggalo, being able to make motherfuckers happy and wear and do all the miraculous shit they do." He said.

"Okay, juggle some bean bags then." Karkrab said, getting up and walking to his closet and bending down to get something.

I looked over at Sollux really quick and saying he was staring at something with a gaze the real Sollux would hold, and followed the gaze which leads to…

….

….

Karkrab's ass. I looked back at Sollux with a smirk I know is on my face, he must have caught me staring at him, because he blushed and looked down, but not before flipping me off. Oh Sollux, sometimes it's just too easy to get a reaction from you.

"Okay here you go Gamzee" Karkat said, getting up and throwing bean bags at Gamzee.

"Wwhy do you havve bean bags in your closet Kar" Eridan asked, I know he's just asking for fun.

"Because fuck you shut the fuck up" Was Karkat's response.

Gamzee stood up and walked to the middle of the room, holding up three bags he winked at Tavros and threw two in the air, both over shoot arms length and one hit Sollux's head and the other hit Vriska's bad eye and the worst part was that it was wide open.

"AHHHHHHHH" she screamed, clutching her eye, me, Kanaya, Aradia and Karkat rushed to her, Terezi sort of holding her from flailing around.

"Oh motherfuck, I'm sooooo so sorry piratesis I didn't mean it." Gamzee said, running towards her.

She stopped moving and opened her eye to us. It was really red from the rubbing and clutching and she was crying form that eye, it looked a little painful considering that she barely lost the eye patch yesterday, oh gog.

"I'll be right back" I heard Gamzee say then the closing of the door, but I wasn't paying too much attention to him right now.

But the next thing I knew a piece of raw, frozen meat was shoved in her face or close to her face.

"I saw on a bunch of motherfucking movies that this helps with all sorts of aches and bruises." Gamzee explained.

Oh gog this is gonna be awhile.

(Vriska POV)

Well after helping my eye's irritation, we all go back to Karkat's room and he suggests we watch some movies to pass the time.

While everyone was arguing with each other of what movie we should watch, I started a conversation with Nepeta; she seemed to be thinking of something really hard.

"Hey Nepeta what are you thinking about" I asked.

"Oh well, i-it's something r-r-really important to m-me and for another p-p-person." She stuttered.

"Oh give me the details" I asked, I really want to know if it's about Karkat, I noticed the way she stared longing at him numerous times.

"Well, tomorrow, in most countries is. I-i-is." She blushes deeply. Oh it's gonna get good.

"What?" I really want to know.

She leaned in closer to whisper it in my ear.

"National Kissing Day" she whispered then retreated into her knees.

"What's that?" to be honest I never heard of such a day.

She lifted her head a little and motioned me closer, so I moved closer.

"It's a national day were people or couples all around share kisses and I really want to celebrate it, but I don't think any of them know what it is." She whispered.

Ohhhhhhhh this is going to be so interesting, I totally know what I'm doing tomorrow and I know the perfect person to help.

(Special POV)

Okay so get this, I just meet a huge artist and he offered me something if I do this little thing for him in return.

Okay so I'm at the store with my boyfriend, walking down the aisle when I see these two dudes handcuffed together and I'm thinking "What the fuck is going on between them, are they in some weird Hangover movie shit" and then I recognized the short one, he was Karkat Vantas from Knights of Blood.

You see, I saw a picture of him from my boyfriend's cousin because she's apparently a huge fan, but considering this dude looks and the songs he sings, I don't blame her.

So I go over and I'm all like "Oh Bro" and he was all like "Nothing much" and he's tall bitch was just looking at him and I'm thinking "Oh he what's to be alone with him or something" and then I called over my boyfriend all like "Hey Jakey, get your sweet ass over here, we got at star in here" and he comes over and starts fangirling and asking for his autograph, but I don't pay too much attention because I'm "Admiring" those cute kaki's on him.

When Jake starts turning to leave the little bro calls me "Yo Dirk I gotta favor to ask." And he comes over and I swear if he asks me to do something to do that's illegal I'll be all like Ollie outy in this place.

No it wasn't that, he was asking if I could buy some light alcohol and some sodas for him. So I'm like "That's cool, but what's in it for me" and he's all like "Any brony things you want Bro" and I'm like 'Yeah sure I'll do it Bro."

So now I have an address that he gave me and I'm bringing it to his room, I guess he told the front desk about me because they expected me, which I found creepy as fuck, at first.

I brought Jake along with me because he wanted to get a picture with him to give to Harley, his cousin.

I go up to the room they said he would be at, room 222. I go up to the door and knock on the door, after a minute it opens and comes out Karkat Vantas's tall bitch from the store, I know Vantas is in there now because tall bitch is shirtless and he has sex hair.

"What the fuck do you want athhole" Oh someone's snappy because I interrupted his "alone" time with his master.

"I came to bring you the stuff Vantas requested" I told him, hand with the bag and arm around my Jakey's shoulders.

"What thtuff?" he asked, oh right Vantas must have not told him yet.

Before I could reply, Vantas came up next to me in the hall.

"Hey Dirk I was wondering when you'd get here." Oh.

"Bro, if you're out here, then who the hell's in there with your bitch." I asked him, really confused.

He looks at the tall bitch and blushes then goes up to tall bitch and whispers something in his eyes to make him say something like "Then why the fuck are you thtaring, fucking douche" and slams the door shut. Damn someone's really pissed off.

"Don't mind him, he gets really angry when woken up suddenly, so do you have the stuff I asked for"

"Do you have the stuff **I** asked for?" I retaliated.

"Come this way" he said, walking towards the elevator.

(Karkat's POV)

So after we head to my room, I go into the other closet in the other room and take out at least six bags of his shit.

"Here's a shit load of My Little Ponies, limited addition, never been opened and blah, blah, blah." I said handing him three bags, there's a lot of shit when you think it's only a little.

"And a poster all of them together, another one with this pony" I told him pointing at it. "And more shitty posters and stickers of their marks and season 1-3 of this shit with deletes scenes." And handed him the last two bags and then got the last one.

"And three packets of silver and gold bullets, with a cleaning rag, you better be fucking grateful I got this, I'm 17 you dip-shit and this is illegal for me." I told them, because it's a true fucking fact, handing it to Jake, who just looks like he found the fucking bones of an extinct dinosaur or some shit in his backyard.

"Okay so here's your stuff, thanks for doing your half of the bargain Bro, see you some time" Dirk said, turning to leave.

"But Dirk, I thought you said I could take a picture with the old sport here, did you lie or something." Jake said, huh so that's why he brought him here.

"Fine, but make it quick"

(Jake's POV)

After I got a photo with the old champ, I immediately texted it to my cousin and after leaving the hotel room, I got a text with the usual, "Oh my god, is that true, where did you meet him" and other things she would say.

After getting in the car, Dirk and I started laughing our heads off.

You see, Dirk here sort of "Drugged the alcohol and sodas"

Dirk has a way to drug the beverages without opening the lids or can tops, I feel a little bad, but what's the worst that can happen, it's not like he put enough to kill them, no he only put enough to give them a little hangover in the morning.

Oh the rush of being delinquents, how fun.

(Third Person POV)

"So is everyone here" Karkat said, looking around his room at all eleven people.

"Tho what ith thith dithcuththtion for thith time and why thould I care." Sollux asked, looking irritated.

"Well, if miss pissy pants over there wants to know, we are having a party in my room; I got connections to get me some alcohol and sodas for us." Karkat growled the first part, but then looked to the others for the second,

"Fuck you" Sollux growled back.

"Kar wwhy did you buy alcohol, wwe wwould havve been fine wwith the sodas" Eridan said, looking concerned.

"Fuck thith I'm drinking, where'th the alcohol" Sollux said, jumping up to his feet.

"Hold your horses Captor, Mister Vantas will do whatever he feels is right, so he can tell you that you can't or can drink alcohol." Equius said, standing up to block Sollux from Karkat.

"I also got sodas too people" Karkat said, holding up a bag of sodas.

So after handing out both alcohol and sodas everyone seemed content.

The people that got alcohol:

Sollux, Karkat, Gamzee, Feferi, Aradia, and Equius.

The ones for soda:

Tavros, Eridan, Nepeta, Kanaya, Vriska, and Terezi.

"I don't know why you guys are drinking that, all alcohol tastes like piss" Tavros commented, watching Gamzee drink.

"And how do you know the information that alcohol tastes like urine" Aradia asked, taking at sip.

"My uncle Rufioh, that's how" Tavros said.

"Whatever motherfuckers let's get some miracles playing in this room." Gamzee said.

"I'm going, any requests anyone?" Karkat asked, hooking up his computer to some speakers around the room.

"It's surround sound." Karkat said, noticing the stares at both him and the speakers.

"How about, oh I know a song motherfucker" Gamzee said, going up to Karkat and whispering in his ear.

"What, are you serious Gamzee, why that song." Karkat complained.

"Because it's full of miracles Karbro" Gamzee simply said.

"Fine, but I'm not gonna like it fuckass" Karkat said, typing something on his computer then came the song.

_Ass ass ass ass ass  
Ass ass ass ass ass  
Ass ass ass ass ass  
Stop…..now make that motherf*cker hammer time like…_

~Small Time Skip~

"Okay, huh, oh yeah um. Equius, I -hic- um dare you to hum" Tavros wait, thinking really hard in his drunken stupor,

"To make me a turkey sandwich I'm hungry" Tavros said, laughing with Gamzee hanging off his shoulders.

"How about I give you a knuckle sandwich, it tastes better." Equius growled back.

"Sure -hic- okay" Tavros giggled.

Equius punched Tavros in the arm. **Hard**.

"There's you sandwich, farm boy." Equius said standing up to go sit near the window.

"Why's he gotta do me like that Gamz" Tavros said, not really feeling the pain.

"I don't know Tavbro, he's drunk" Gamzee said, shaking his head.

(Eridan's POV)

I think, no I **know **we were drugged. You see I've only gotten drunk twice in my life being 17 and all, but I was drinking soda, how do you get drunk off of two sodas.

Feferi's head is on my lap, apparently she is a sleeper drunk and well I'm glad because well she can't see the others drunk. Now those are some crazy drunks

I look around to see Aradia talking her ass off to Equius, but he's not really listening, usually he does listen to her.

Kanaya's dancing, if you call stumbling and almost falling dancing, near Terezi and Vriska.

I hear Terezi constantly ask Kar if she go outside and explore, with him grabbing her by the waist and pull her closer like I do to Fef, and tell her no.

Sol is just sort of staring at Kar, but he looks like he's not all there at the moment.

I hear another song come up and see Tavros start dancing to it and, oh cod he's stripping and oh COD Gamzee's just throwing dollar bills at him, laughing while saying "And make it rain, make it rain, I love you baby."

Vriska was laughing while staring at Karkat flirting with Aradia and now that he's flirting with Equius, by sitting in his lap, she crying. What's her deal?

(Karkat's POV)

You know what I think somebody drugged the drinks, you know I only had one and I feel light-headed.

It's so fun looking at people's reaction when I talk to them.

You see I was sitting in Equius's lap, because it's just sitable, sit. able. I made a new word, where was I?

Oh so I was sitting with Equius and he wouldn't look at me so I got really close to his face and told him to look at me while I'm talking to him and he got redder than a tomato, it was really funny.

So now I'm trying to walk over to Sollux, when Nepeta comes in front of and she's glaring at me and I'm like what did I do wrong?

"Hey babe, why the angry face" I told her pulling her closer so she won't hit me or something.

"You know I hate that you give me hints then go flirt with the others, it has to stop" she growled at me, what did I do?

"You know you look more beautiful when you're smiling sweetie" I told her, holder her chin so she could look up at me.

"No I will **not **smile until you promise to only love **me**" she growled again, okay I'm so far gone I could only make out promise and only love and something about smiling, so I smiled.

"Better kitten" I told her. She looked really pissed, but her eyes checked my face and her gaze landed on my lips, what is she doing.

She started closer her eyes and leaned closer, I think she's gonna bit me, but then I'm greeted with a pillow in my face, blocking her from me.

"That'th my man, go find one who actually wantth to kith you, cat bitch" I heard Sollux growl, removing the pillow from Nepeta's face and clinging onto my arm. I love him.

"Oh says the one who treats him like **shit, **why don't you go find your **own** man, this one's **mine**" Nepeta growled, clinging onto my other arm, what's going on?

"Hey motherfuckers what's with all this growling and fighting this is not the work of miracles Bro and little sis." Gamzee said, walking over giggling.

"Thorry Gamzee, thome little girl thould know her place and get her filthy little clawth OFF. MY. MAN"

"Yeah well at least Karkitty here doesn't want me to leave, right Karkitty?" Nepeta asked looking up at me with these cute kitten eyes.

"I think I should… what are we fighting about again?" I asked losing my train of thought. I see Gamzee left to go be with Tavros again, what happened to Tavros's shirt and jeans.

"You were jutht thaying to cat girl over there that the thould leave tho we could have thome alone time Karkat" oh wow, this is the first time he said my name after all this. I really, really love him right now.

"Look Nepeta, I love you, but can you leave me with Sollux right now, you can do that right? For me" I asked her, hugging her close to me while I'm asking, I do love her, like my own little sister.

"Anything for you Karkitty" She simply said.

"Okay, why don't you go talk to Equius or something" I told her pushing her lightly towards Equius.

"Okay" She said.

"Bye bye cat girl" Sollux waved, smirking like he won a fight or something.

Sollux turns to me and flat out kisses me. He tastes the same, a little honey with some alcohol in there, but it's his taste and I love every second of it.

When we part for oxygen, he looks me straight in the eyes, when did he take off his glasses?

"Karkat, your mine tho don't let anyone'th clawth, horthe thoeth, fithy palmth or thpider or blind or dethigner or even clown handth on you again, pleathe don't let them, I hate it when they touch you, your mine and mine alone" he said, then tilting my head to get to my neck, I can feel him marking me and I love it, I'm feeling more light-headed, I hear the others around us, then silence.

This is gonna be a long night I can tell you, I also see Terezi trying to climb out the window, I hope she's gonna be okay.


	26. The Suspense Rises

Chapter Twenty-five: The Suspense Rises

(Eridan's POV)

"Terezi, are you alright up there" I yelled at her, she somehow managed to climb out the window and fell or tripped or something and she's now dangling off the balcony by her shirt, I'm completely sober now to know what to do.

"Hold on Terezi, I'll be right back" I yelled at her, then ran inside the hotel and got on the nearest elevator.

Oh there playing something similar to Beethoven, that really catchy one that everyone loves.

Here's the floor, I run towards the room, I left my phone in my jacket and I put my jacket on Feferi's sleeping body, if I hurry Terezi won't die.

(Karkat's POV)

_We are the angry and the desperate, the hungry, and the cold, we are the ones who kept quiet and always did what we were told._ Mmm~_  
__But we've been sweating while you slept so calm in the safety of your home.__  
__We've been pulling out the nails that hold up everything you've known._ Ah._  
__Don't hold me up now, I can stand my own ground, I don't need your help now, __  
__you will let me down, down, down! _Stop.

_Don't hold me up now, I can stand my own ground, I don't need your help now, __  
__you will let me down, down, down!__  
__So open your eyes child let's be on our way. Broken windows and ashes are guiding the way._ Nnn_~  
__Keep quiet no longer, we'll sing through the day of the lives that we've lost and the lives we've reclaimed._

I calmly song to Sollux, hoping it would put him to sleep, nope.

It only made him bite a little harder, I swear when Kankri see this, he's gonna flip his shit. Better wear a turtle neck sweater then.

I tried to push him off a little, but it's impossible since he's sitting in my lap and he just moved to kiss me more, I can't help by to kiss back and move to his neck to mark him a little, not a big of a bruise, but a size to let others know he's taken when I'm not with him.

He must have loved it because his hands instantly went to my hair. I love his scent and everything about him, even through everything happening right now is wrong.

I lift my head back up for a kiss, but the moment our lips brushed the door slammed opened and rushing in was Eridan, he looked worried and annoyed.

"What'th wrong ED" Sollux asked, putting his arms around me in a hug from where he is, but looking at Eridan.

"If you havven't notice, Terezi is fucking outside, hanging by your balcony by her fucking shirt" WHAT! SHE'S WHEREZ!

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME HERRE EARLIER, SHE'S PURROBABLY DEAD RIGHT NOW" Nepeta yelled, going up to Eridan, he may be taller, but Nepeta looks like a fucking lion right now.

"I came as quickly as possible here so I could savve her" Eridan talked back, moving to grab his jacket from Feferi's sleeping form, while Nepeta ran out to the balcony outside, great Terezi what happened to your amazing senses.

Wait I have an idea, it might or might not work, but it's worth a shot.

I get up, or at least try to with Sollux on me, he must have sensed I was moving because he tighten his grip around my neck and wrapped his long, bony legs around me.

"Sollux, get off we have to save Terezi" I told him, even through I'm grabbing his waist to both try to get him off and to steady him.

"No, the'th jutht another moron, who the copth will think ith another drunk idiot becauthe the couldn't handle her alcohol" Sollux complained, jeez he's such a baby.

"We'll come too, Karbro, let's go save our motherfucking Terezsis" Gamzee said, also getting up and handing Tavros his shirt to put back on.

"Let's hurry up then" I said rushing out the door and onto the nearest elevator.

"Sollux, I'm serious get off me please honeybee"

"No"

"Why not"

"Becauthe if I do, when we thave TZ the'll hug you" he looked and me with a slight adorable pout, I can't help, but smile and kiss that little pout off.

Hey don't blame me too much I've been drugged or whatever Eridan said.

The elevator picked at good time to stop and open to a bunch of strangers because it did, stopping the kiss between the two of us.

"Excuse me, pardon me, out of my way" I walked out, bumping into some people.

I know I'm close to the room now and…here it is.

I hope it is. I knock on the door three times, then waited a minute, then banged on it hard, I swear if no one is in there, I'm using Gamzee's head to knock the door down.

Thankfully, someone opened the door and he looked pissed.

I managed to get Sollux off at this point, so Gamzee and I just brushed past the dude.

"Tavros, Sollux handle this guy while we get Terezi" I yelled back as I made my way to the balcony, gog I hope she's there.

(Sollux's POV)

"Tavros, Sollux handle this guy while we get Terezi" Karkat yelled back at us, why did he call Tavros first, you know what never mind.

"So, we're supposed to handle this guy, Sollux I'm gonna need help, I'm not all that strong" Tavros elbowed me lightly to get my attention.

"Tavroth I don't think we're thuppothed to hurt thith guy." I told him, looking back to see Karkat sweet ass before it left my sight at all, out the balcony.

"So what are we supposed to say to him" he pointed at the guy.

"I don't know I'm drunk tho he can go fuck himthelf for all I care, I wanna to go bed with Karkat" I told him, truthfully I'm not all here right now. Hehe

"I'm right here you know" the dude said.

"Really I didn't noticed, well since you are maybe you want in on our conversation too don't you" Tavros said, when did he get all sassy.

"Well you are in my apartment at 3 in the morning so yes please, explain to me why you're here and why some teenage singer is at my balcony with a stoner and why you two are drunk" he asked angrily, man what's his problem.

"WOW, dude we can only answer one at a time and you're going too fast, before you get mad at us let me tell you a thing." Tavros said, putting his hands up.

"But." "WE GOT HER" Karkat yelled holding Terezi by the armpits and Gamzee by her feet, running or trying to, holding TZ like that.

Me and Tavros got the message and ran towards the door I got out and then Karkat, Gamzee, Terezi then Tavros said."Bye and Goodnight sir" then slammed the door shut.

~Time Skip~

(Vriska's POV)

I woke up with a raging headache, I barely remember anything from last night to be like this, I only had like what two sodas, but I remember something about Eridan saying they were drugged probably; I turn to see everyone asleep around each other.

Sitting up by the wall is Eridan with Feferi's head him his lap fast asleep

Next is Terezi, she had a blanket around her and Kanaya and Nepeta and a little bit on me, but then I have another blanket on me, Next is Equius who was curling closely to Karkat who was curled or more like being curled to Sollux, (That means Sollux is all over him, not the other way around, this will be interesting later).

Near them is Gamzee and Tavros, sharing the couch together, I don't see Aradia anywhere, so I got up and stretched and rubbed my eyes off any sand dust.

When I opened my eyes I saw the most horrible things ever. I'm so scared that I back against the wall and hit my back hard, sliding down.

I'm seeing monster like versions of my friends, all with varies shaped things sticking out of their heads and they have grey skin and fangs, I looked down at my hands and I have grey skin and claws too. I blinked once and I see my normal skin back, I looked back at them and they were all normal, I must be seeing things as an after effect from the hangover, yeah sounds about right.

After gathering my senses I smelled coffee and got up to walk towards the small kitchen to see Aradia already there.

"Morning Aradia" I told her, getting a fresh cup, it's normal today because Karkat's the that usually is the first awake to make all our favorite coffee, let him have a day off why not.

"Good morning Vriska, are you alright you look like you've seen a ghost" she asked me, I'm tempted to tell her what I saw, but I don't I should, but then again it's not nice to lie.

"Yes, but it might be an after effect of the hangover, but I saw some things, saw our friends, but they were like monsters." I told her, she looked a little surprised so I kept going.

"They had grey skin and oddly shaped things sticking out of their heads and fangs coming out and I saw my hands and I had these claws and grey skin too, but it was only for a second, so I must have imaged it, right Aradia." I don't know why I asked her, but I just did.

"Maybe it has something to do with Karkat's story, remember the story he told us about those trolls, maybe it has a connection then." She said.

"Yeah maybe" I agreed with her it might be.

Wait I promised Nepeta that thing, IT'S TODAY!

"Aradia I need your help with something" I asked her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I promised Nepeta to help her let the others know of this holiday or something, it called National Kissing day and she wants to celebrate it and I want to help her, but I need both you and Feferi to help, one of us have to inform her when she wakes up through." I told her.

She looked like she was going to answer when we both heard a scream from the living room.

"AHHHHHHH, GET HIM OFF OF ME, GET HIM OFF, OH GOD THOMEONE GET ME ACID OR THOMETHING, HELP!" looks like Sollux is awake.

(Tavros's POV)

I awoke to Sollux screaming for something to get off of him and so did Gamzee since I'm right on top of him, I looked at them to see Sollux trying to get away from Karkat, who was tangled up on him or something and he was yelled about acid.

When Gamzee heard the word acid he sort of reacted, you know eyes widen and ears perched up and he ran up to Sollux and started crushing the other side that wasn't occupied by Karkat and started saying something like.

"Please don't do it bro, you'll see non-wicked motherfucking crazies and all kind of bad stuff and you'll be tripping really bad and then Karbro will kill me because I knew you were asking for it and I'll be killed for not stopping you and then it'll be all my fault." He kept crying to Sollux.

"NOT THAT KIND DUMBATH" Sollux yelled, hitting Gamzee in the head.

"HEY HANDS OFF MY MAN" I got really angry at Sollux for hitting Gamzee, he is my boyfriend and friends don't abuse other friend's boyfriends, you don't see me hitting Karkat.

"Oh thut up Tavroth and come help me get thith…. monthtrothity off of me." Sollux complained.

"HEY SHUT THE CLAM UP" oh was that Feferi; I turn my head to see it was Feferi, she also woke Eridan in the process and Aradia and Vriska are just standing by the kitchen entrance, looking at us.

"FF, pleathe help me get him off" Sollux whined, still trying to get a sleeping Karkat off, wow I would be awake by now if I was him.

"Oh Sol stop being such a baby, you wwere all ovver him last night" Eridan said, cleaning his glasses with his t-shirt.

"WHAT I WATH NOT, YOU'RE LYING, THOP THAYING LIETH" Sollux yelled, looking appalled by such a thing, but also supporting a massive blush.

"Yes you wwere, go check his neck and maybe yours to I don't remember if he gavve you one or not, I'll be surprised if he didn't." Eridan smirked at the end of the sentence.

Sollux looked afraid when his gaze fell back to Karkat, who was still sleeping and then calmly or as calmly as shaking hands could be and turned Karkat's head a little to see his neck.

I saw lots and I mean LOTS of bruises on his neck. I looked back at Sollux to see he stopped breathing.

"Tavroth can you check my neck thince I'm a little thtuck here" he asked me without looking away from Karkat.

"Yeah sure" I told him and got off and walked over to tilt his neck to try to find and bruise or something, nope can't find one yet, oh there it is, it's really small I could have missed it.

"Uhh Sollux"

"Yeth"

"You have a small one, just above your collarbone, just one through" I told him, afraid of his reaction.

"Okay now thomeone get me a crowbar to get him off and a bath tub full of bleach so I can burn mythelf" Sollux calmly said, he was scaring me now.

"Sollux, just because it happened doesn't mean anything, we were all drunk and not in the right state of mind last night so it is alright" Kanaya said, awake with Nepeta and Terezi barely getting up and stretching and rubbing their eyes.

Looks like the only one not awake is Karkat, Sollux finally got loss enough to wiggle out of Karkat's tight grasp.

He goes and leaves into the bedroom and comes back with another set of clothes and went into the bathroom, most likely to change.

It was silent until we heard a knock on the door.

(Nepeta's POV)

Eridan went to open the door and came in a really pretty blonde with bright icy blue eyes and she was also short too.

"Hi is this Karkat's hotel….. KARKAT THERE YOU ARE GET UP SLEEPY HEAD" she squealed when she saw Karkat asleep on the floor, so she gently grabbed his head and slowly put his head on her lap.

"Excuthe me, but who are you and how do you know Vantath" Sollux asked, coming out of the bathroom with fresh clothes on now.

"Oh he must have not told you about me, well that's fine we haven't seen each other in five years or so" she said, not even looking up from Karkitty's face, who is she?

"Mnnn" Karkat groaned, opening his eyes slightly and then blinked a couple of times, he's really cute and all small when he wakes up in the morning.

When his eyes adjust he sets them on the pretty girl and he looks really surprised and confused.

"Kristy what the **fuck** are you doing here" he asks her, getting up quickly and standing up.

"Oh Karkat is that any way to treat me after not seeing each other for like five years" she pouted, getting up too. What's going on here?

"Uh yeah I have the right to, so answer the question what are you doing here" he asked again.

"Okay Karkat, could you please explain who she is and why is she here all of a sudden" Vriska asked, moving closer to them.

"Fuck I hate introductions, guys this is Kristy" he told us, looking from her to us.

The next words made a painful stab at my heart.

"Hello I'm Kristy, Karkat's girlfriend" she waved with a huge smile on her face, going into Karkat's arms.


	27. National Tradition Rules

Chapter Twenty-Six: National Tradition Rules

(Feferi's POV)

SHE'S HIS **WHAT!**

"WHAT" I yelled, Karkat never said he had a girlfriend; he had Sollux for that department, who the hell is this chick.

This "Kristy" character just looked a little scared and confusion.

"She said she was my girlfriend, we sort of started dating when we were 14" Karkat calmly explained, then moved away from her and crossed his arms.

"That is until she fucking left me for some junior jock" he calmly again stated.

Oh thank GOG.

She didn't lose character at all; she just wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah , but I broke up with him before you left and I've been sending you letters for the past five or so years, honey bee" she smiled and tried to get a kiss, but he pushed her away. She did **NOT** just call him honeybee did she?

"Kristy, I've moved on and I love someone else now." He said, even going to show his neck a little.

She must have seen and damn did she look pissed the fuck off or something similar that Karkat would say.

"But Karkat baby, what about my letters saying my love for you" she pressed on.

"Oh yeah I put them in my Kristy labeled folder and threw the folder out the window" he said, using the tone of voice he uses when he's getting really annoyed.

"Okay I love you Karkat Vantas and I want to know the whore that gave you all those hickeys name" she declared, ohhhhh she called Sollux a whore, how do I know it was Sollux, I sort of faded in and out throughout the night with haze.

"I believve the name of the said wwhore is named none of your damn business and SECURITY!" Eridan yelled out the door.

Soon a big guy almost as strong as Equius came into the room, Karkat simply pointed at Kristy, the guard simply nodded and picked up Kristy by the waist and walked out with her yelling.

~Short Time Skip~

"Feferi" I heard Aradia call me, after the whole thing with Kristy we all went back to our rooms to do whatever we what etc. etc.

"Yes" I answered her back.

"Vriska informed me of a holiday we don't know about that's today and I told to ask if you could help spread the word a little about it, for one of our friends" she told me with that smile that people found creepy, I don't it's the smile that shows she's happy to be alive.

"OH glub yes, yes, yes I love celebrating things so bubbling much" I told her, excited about the idea of throw a party.

"Yes, shall we get started the preparations now" she asked.

"Sure" I told her, then grabbed her arm and ran to my room.

~ Time Skip~

(Karkat's POV)

"Wwhy didn't you say you had an ex-girlfriend Kar" Eridan asked me.

"Look it was before I started remembering and she fucking left me, so end of story" I glared at him.

"You better hope she doesn't wwant to reconnect because you havve Sol noww, wwell sort of, but you knoww wwhat I mean" Eridan said, sighing slightly.

"Hey Vantath, I have a quethtion" Sollux asked, walking in the room.

I was in mine with Eridan, discussing about how to make the others remember when he asked me that question, what did Sollux think of that situation.

"Shoot"

"What the hell wath that about, with your girlfriend, why did you let ED kick her out if you're together and why ith the only thowing up now?" he asked, confusion and slight irritation all over his face.

"Oh my gog Sollux fucking Captor why in gog's names would you ask that fucking question, one. She's an ex, two. She was fucking annoying because I knew her years ago and she was clinging as HELL, and fucking three. She only showed up because HELLO I'M KARKAT FUCKING VANTAS THAT'S WHY" I yelled at him in the end, getting really pissed off at the questions.

"WOW THORRY FOR BEING CURIOUTH ABOUT YOU FUCKING LIFE ATHHOLE, YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU AND FUCK YOUR ENTIRE LIFE." He yelled at me and then stormed out the room, slamming the door behind him.

I sighed irritated "Why do I keep fucking up talking with him, it was never this bad and I can hear the hatred in his voice when he talks to me." I said out loud, not caring if Eridan heard me or not.

I let out a half laugh half sob "It's like our roles are switched Eridan except he really wants me dead and he doesn't love you red." I told him, trying not to cry in front of him, not now.

He pats my shoulder in trying to comfort me. "He's not himself Kar, not yet and wwhen he does remember he'll be showwering you with twwice the affections of lovve, I knoww it Kar." He told me.

"But still Eridan, you don't get it, Feferi remembered first then you did so you got your matesprit back quick and yours doesn't hate at all, I just want **my **Sollux back you know." I told him, really I hate these moments were I don't think I'll ever get my matesprit back.

"You havve everyone here Kar, evven if they don't remember, you still havve Gamz and Sol and Terezi and all of us, here with you so try to hold in waiting longer, who knows maybe today we'll be lucky and have another remember Kar." He told me, giving me a reassuring hug, like the ones I used to give him back then.

"I gotta go, Fef wwants me to plan somefin with her, she seemed really excited about it." He told me getting up and leaving, after that talk I feel a little bit better, but the feelings are still there.

I got out my guitar by instinct and started a small melody, words coming into my head as I thought of back then, memories of Gamzee going crazy and the whole situation that happened there.

_Woah, woah, woah  
Woah, woah, woah  
Woah, woah, woah  
Woah_

_I'm waking up to ash and dust,  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals_

I think of more lyrics and write it all down in my journal, when I'm finished I work out the melody more for it and I think this would sort of fit Sollux like when he fought Eridan or just in general, those are some of the memories I like to think or remember them too much, but they are some that brings back a lot of pain.

After talking to Kankri on the phone later and promising him to show the new song to him tomorrow, Feferi texted me to go to her room for a surprise.

What's this all about now?

(Aradia's POV)

I say this will be a total success.

We have everything planned out, we hung banners, have little snacks out for everyone and got some games to enjoy and pass the time and later we can finish with some horror movies. My idea for the horror movies, but I made sure to get Horror-Comedy genres instead.

Feferi came back saying she sent the texts and they all replied that everyone should be here in most likely five minutes.

The first one was Tavros and then Gamzee with Equius, then Sollux and then Nepeta with Terezi and Kanaya, the last one in was Karkat since his floor is higher.

"Okay so what's the occasion for this" Kanaya asked, looking all around the room.

Vriska grinned widely "Ohhhhhhhh that's easy, does anyone know what today is?" She asked.

I looked over and saw Nepeta's expression, it kinda worried me and she looked really nervous and scared.

"April 13th?" Tavros said, confusion written all over his face.

"Yes, but what else" Vriska was grinning like a mad woman no, oh I can't wait to see their expressions when they find out the date's meaning.

"Look just tell us the fucking date or whatever because I was in the middle of a song and Kankri will fucking lecture me if I don't practice so hurry the fuck up and tell us or I'm leaving" Karkat said impatiently. He must be really annoyed.

"Well I look up online and it said today was a very special national day today" she said glancing Nepeta way.

"That's it I'm out" Karkat said and began walking towards the door.

"IT'S NATIONAL KISSING DAY KARRRRRRRRKAT" Vriska yelled to Karkat when his hand touched the door handle.

He froze the second after it was said. He turn around when a look of shock.

"WHAT!" he yelled at her.

"It's national kissing day, a day were you kiss someone, anyone, it could be a boyfriend and crush a friend that's close or not so close or a complete stranger to you, just kiss someone and me, Feferi, and Aradia planned this occasion and NO ONE is going to leave until everyone here has kissed at least everyone else or two people since I know some of us are uncomfortable with kissing someone else in front of their loved one." Vriska explained, yeah that's basically the idea of the whole story to it.

"Tho let me get thith thtraight, you called all of uth to come here and celebrate thome weird day becauthe you three want to thee all of uth jutht randomly kith thome here, now that'th jutht thtupid and weird." Sollux said, sitting down on the couch near the television, glaring at the wall.

"Yessssssss and we are going to start with our already favorite couple, Feferi, Eridan, get us a kiss." Vriska sort of commanded them to kiss.

They just nodded and gave each other a kiss.

"See just like that of give each other pecks, but only if it's a lip on lip contact, then again you can also do lip on cheek kisses too"

(Third Person's POV)

"Mister Vantas, may I request a small one" Equius asked Karkat, looking at his shoes and sweating a little.

"For the last time Equius, call me Karkat and stop sweating." Karkat said, walking into the bathroom to get a towel and came back gently wiping off his face, when he was finished he was about to hand it to him, when Equius just grabbed his shoulders, since he's smaller in height, and pressed his mouth to Karkat's.

Karkat's eyes widen at the feel of Equius's lips on his own, he shoot his arms up and pushed Equius back.

"OH MY FUCKING GOG, WARN A GUY NEXT TIME YOU WANNA MOUTH RAPE HIM" he yelled, hitting Equius in the head and hurrying to sit by the couch where Sollux was snickering.

"Doeth he tathte like thweat" Sollux asked, laugh at the other ones misfortune.

"I don't know, why don't you give it a taste" Karkat said, then yanking Sollux's collar before he could say anything and mashed their lips together for a good 10, long seconds before pulling away and pushing him gently away, a slight blush present on his face.

Sollux on the other hand had a massive blush presented on his face and still frozen in place after the kiss.

Soon he started to move and he screamed "OH MY FUCKING GOD EWWW GROTH, THAT WATH DITHGUTHTING OH GOD I NEED MOUTHWATH, OUT OF MY WAY" he ran up to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, all the while Karkat is laughing out loud, but with a sadness in his eyes, noticeable to others who look long and hard in them.

"Okay that only counted for Karkat, don't worry this just barely started people" Vriska stated.

"Well why not make an ass of myself then. Who gives a fuck?" Karkat then said, after laughing, getting up and waking towards Kanaya and giving her a peck on the lips.

Both came out with a slight blush on their cheeks.

Vriska then came to Karkat and giving him a kiss, about three seconds long.

"Don't tell me you're already falling for me Serket?" Karkat snickered, joking for good measure.

"Oh Pleeeeaaaase Karkat, no offense but I could do soooooooo much better, not that you're not cute or anything, you are but I don't handle long distances relationships well." Vriska joked back, knowing there are no feelings beside friendship in the said kiss.

"Did we start?" Terezi asked, looking around. She grabbed the person next to her, which was Nepeta and planted a kiss on her cheek, giggling madly.

"Tastes like cat fur, with a little bit of green apple" Terezi said, smiling at Nepeta's direction.

"Oh I can't believe we're actually celebrating this day, thanks so mu Vriskers, Fefish, and Araball." Nepeta cheered, going up to hug them.

"Hey where did Eridan go?" Tavros asked, looking towards Feferi who was next to him the whole time.

"Oh he's trying to get Sollux to come out of the bathroom and join us." Feferi answered, looking at Karkat, who was talking to Terezi.

(Eridan's POV)

"Sol you havve to come out eventually, this isn't evven your room to hide in" I tried talking him to come out. I've been doing this for about five minutes and all I hear is the faucet running.

"No, not until everyone including **him **fucking leave, I'm not coming out, I mean he jutht kithed me, what would you do if the perthon you hate with every fiber of your body jutht kithed you ED, when that happenth come and talk to me then." He finally answered back. He's starting to really piss me off with the whole "I hate my matesprit" shit, no wonder I had a black crush on him, nut that was in that universe, this is this universe.

"Tell me one, just one good reason on wwhy you hate him, really hate him and make it a good one or else I'm kickin your ass." I demanded. I should have done this a long time ago.

"Becauthe ED he actth like he'th better than uth, he actth like thith whole other world ecthithted in hith head and I don't know why you and FF are playing along to it, he actth like jutht becauthe he'th thith tho called rock thtar that he could do whatever he wantth, well thome of uth don't have that privilege tho he thouldn't be acting like he'th a big thot that he thinkth he ith." Sollux said, opening the door somewhere in between the speech.

I couldn't help it, I really couldn't and I don't think anyone would blame me for what I did when he was acting like that would change my mind about Kar.

I punched him. Hard. In the face for Kar.

"Sol, that isn't a vvery good reason, he doesn't act like his a fuckin highblood just because he's the lead in a band, if anyfin he acts like wwe are his first priority, above anyfin, especially you of all of us, can't you fuckin get in it in that thick mind of yours that he's in lovve wwith you, you're his fuckin matesprit and this isn't you at all. He loves you with the most beautiful, fuckin rose red color and all you do is fuckin hate him for reasons that shouldn't matter at all" is what I wanted to shout, wanted to say, just tell him straight out this, but I couldn't them it will just make him leave.

"Look evven through you think he acts like that he doesn't, he's a really nice guy when you givve him the chance Sol, how about to show him that your both on neutral grounds, why don't you givve him a kiss, since it is national kissing day today." Is what I really told him. He looks disgusted by the request.

"Look Sol I knoww you hate him, but if you givve him that kiss I'll pay you 22 bucks, or more if you want, remember I'm loaded" I smirked at him, helping him up since I knocked him to the ground.

"Theventy buckth." He argued back.

"Sixty nine." Heh I hope falls for it.

"Fine, but I'm only I'm only in it for the money ED, not becauthe I want to be on "Neutral groundth" with him." He said, walking out and towards the others in the other room, gog I hope he remembers soon before something bad happens.

(Gamzee's POV)

I see Solbro come back from the bathroom, he looked angry and that wasn't really good, I hate seeing my friends with negative emotions like anger and sadness and scared out of their motherfucking minds, it's not cool bro.

Anyway Solbro went over to Karbro and planted a peck on his cheek.

"I only did that becauthe ED paid me too, tho leave me alone now." Sollux explained then went back to his spot on the couch.

"Well why not continue this more." Aradia said, going up and giving Equius a small peck on the lips, how cute.

"Yeah, let's kiss more." Terezi said, going up to Karkat and kissing him, and continues… And continues and OH merciful messiahs is that her tongue.

"Terezi it was supposed to be a quick kiss, not stick your tongue down my throat." Karkat said, with a blush that could rival Sollux's from before.

"But Karkles, I know you liked it, so why not continue." Before Karkat could protest Terezi smashed their lips together again, but this time Karkat struggling.

"OKAY THAT IS ENOUGH!" Equius yelled, walking or speed walking over and getting Karkat's body away from Terezi while Vriska did the same for Terezi.

"Noooo, he tasted like cherries it was delicious, I never get to have funny anymore." Terezi pouted, crossing her arms together, it really ticked me off when she did that.

She doesn't deserve to try to taste the messiah lips and just to prove he's still my messiah I walked over to Karkat, who was still being carried by Equius, and pecked his lips gently, showing him I will follow him not matter what motherfucking situations that go and will come.

"Ith thith an excuthe for everyone to kith Vantath over there, becauthe if it ith I'm leaving right now." Sollux said, looking over at us with anger behind those miraculous vision glasses.

"Oh Sollfish it's not all about Karkrabs, here you can get one too." Feferi said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"This is strictly platonic Kar" Eridan said, giving Karkat a slight peck, even he remembers he had a flush crush on Karkat himself, he has Feferi and Karkat, Sollux.

"Let's celebrate Tavbro" Gamzee said before planting a long one on Tavros's lips.

"I also agree with Feferi Sollux, this is about everyone and everyone having fun, it can't be all about Karkat here and even through you want it to be, it can't." Aradia said, also joining Sollux on the couch with Feferi.

"WHAT! AA why would I wathte my energy trying to make today all about mph." Sollux rambled, only to be silenced by a kiss form Aradia, effectively shutting him up.

"Yeah Sollux it can't allllllllways be about Karrrrrrrrkat can it." Vriska said, overhearing them, before giving Kanaya a peck herself.

"Sea it can be anyone in this room, right Kanaya. Let's show them." Feferi said, going up to Kanaya.

"If it's to prove a point why not, it is a tradition celebrated by everyone, no matter what gender." Kanaya agreed, giving Feferi a peck on the lips as Vriska did early.

"Yeeeeaaaah you go girls, hey Tavvvvvvvvros, can I ask for a quick one?" Vriska asked Tavros, knowing she had to ask since he was with Gamzee and also doing it in front of Gamzee to show she trusts him.

"Yeah, sure Vriska." Tavros agreed, getting off of Gamzee to give Vriska a slight peck and have one returned on the cheek.

"Ok Vriska do you mind me here." Eridan asked, seeing as Feferi was talking with Kanaya and Sollux, Feferi did trust him like he trusts her.

"Yeah Eridan" Vriska replied, going on her toes to reach for his cheek.

"Hey Equius, five bucks has your name on it if you kiss Gamzee" Karkat asked, sipping his soda with Equius and him discussing a little the thought suddenly came in mind.

"But, Mister Vantas sir, I can't possibly do that, which would be rude and very….lewd." Equius replied, sweating a little at the request.

"Equius, for the last time please call me Karkat like everyone else."Karkat sighed, but not dropping the subject.

"Captor does not and you're fine with it." Equius said, shocked by the look Karkat gave him after saying it.

It was a combination of sadness and longing. He felt very sadden and angered by himself for saying such a thing that made Karkat sad.

"Fine I will kiss Makara, but keep the money, this one is a favor for you sir." Equius said, setting down the soda can and walking over to Gamzee, startling him with a STRONG kiss on the cheek.

"AWWW look at Equius and Gamzee being so adorabubble over there." Feferi said to Aradia looking at them from the distance.

"Yes it seems quite cute, for two boys that is, but I find Karkat and Eridan more cute." Aradia replied, looking over at Eridan, who had rejoined there group and gave a quick platonic kiss to Sollux's forehead, like some friends do.

Sollux, having heard they conversation, suddenly got angered by what their where talking about, a thought came to his head and he voiced it.

"If thith ith tradition, why don't you two adorabubble girlth give one to each other then." Sollux interrupted them, smirking at Eridan shocked face.

They both looked over at Sollux, then to each other and shrugged, giving the other a small peck.

"Oh my god they actually did it" Eridan gasped, looking over at his matesprit kissing Sollux's ex-matesprit.

"Oh I remembered now, you, Nepeta, and I are the only ones that didn't do this." Feferi said, dragging Aradia over to Karkat, who was talking with both Equius and Gamzee, who had his arm around Tavros.

"Karkat" "Karkrab" both girls said, going on both sides of him.

"What?" Karkat answered, a little confused on why both are on each of his side.

Neither answered, because they both gave him a kiss on both his cheeks.

"Tavros, can you come here a sec." Nepeta called him, near Sollux and Eridan on the couch.

"Coming" Tavros replied, tearing himself away from Gamzee to go over to her, only to be greeted by a kiss on his cheek.

"You are an awesome furriend." Nepeta said, using her cat puns, which she really used.

"HEY EQUIUS COME HERE FOR A SEC" Eridan yelled at Equius, with Sollux snickering in the background.

Equius walked over to them. 'What?" he asked.

Eridan leaned closer so he could whisper. "Kar told me to tell you that he wwould like it if you kissed Tavv" Eridan said, talking in a fake serious tone.

"WHAT!" Equius yelled, even more appalled by Karkat request to kiss Gamzee.

"Yeah Zahhak, you have to do it, ED thaid Vantath requethted it, you don't want to make him dithappointed in you right?" Sollux asked, laughing internally, but serious on the externally.

"Fine, but this is final for me celebrating such a tradition today." Equius said, taking a deep breath before going up to Tavros and kissing in quickly on the temple.

Nepeta seeing Karkat alone and finally got enough confidence to walk over there to him, passing by Terezi and Vriska, who were giving each other pecks on the cheek.

"Karkitty?" Nepeta said, being so close their almost touching.

"Yeah Nepeta" Karkat said gently, looking at Nepeta with those brownish red eyes she grew to love more and more each day, she also noticed he only used his tone with her and it made her feel special.

"M-m-my I re-q-q-q-quest a k-k-kiss on the l-l-lips."Nepeta stuttered, not able to look Karkat in the eyes now.

Karkat stared at Nepeta with an embarrassed expression, half expected it and half shock she asked and not just doing it.

He just has to remember she doesn't feel in same way she did as a troll for him so he's comfortable with this task, a quick kiss never hurt anyone.

He smiled. "Sure" he answered, setting his can down to bring her a little closer.

She looked up to see Karkat's face close to her own before feeling soft, warm lips on her own, even for a second or two.

It was like everything she dreamed of, soft, caring, and gentle. Even though he always yells and puts on an angry front, she always knew he was such a softy on the inside, that's why she never stopped loving him even as humans.

Suddenly she saw many images pass through her closed eyes, images of a big, white cat. Seeing a whole land full of sugar cubes and cat covered tea sets. All her friends with grey skin and horns coming out of their heads. And a wall full of red and pink colors everywhere, her old shipping wall. Even seeing Karkat standing in front of them, leading them to victory of that evil game.

"Karkat" Nepeta whispered, before falling unconscious in his arms.


	28. Surprises All Around

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Surprises All Around

(Karkat's POV)

She just fainted right in my arms, after giving her a small quick kiss.

**WHAT THE FUCK!**

"Oh crap, Gamzee, GAMZEE, EQUIUS COME HERE NOW!" I yelled, hoping they come here quick, oh gog I hope she's okay.

"What motherfucker" Gamzee was the first one in.

"I don't know, Nepeta just fainted help me get her to the couch." I told him, getting her by the arms while Gamzee got her legs. We moved slowly to the living room when Equius finally decided to make an appearance.

"What is it Sir. Oh my, what happened to Ms. Leijon" Equius asked, stepping to the side so we can keep moving.  
"Sollux, Eridan move your asses we need the couch" I told them, seeing them sit there.

They looked up and saw us carrying Nepeta and jumped up, we set her down and I check her temperature, just to make sure, she was really flushed after that peck.

"Wwhat happened to her" Eridan asked, after I made sure she didn't have a fever.

"She asked for a kiss and I did it and she fainted right afterwards." I told him, getting a blanket; she was just unconscious she'll be fine.

"Okay I think this little party is done, you can go back to your rooms if you want or stay here, your chose." I told them, standing next to Nepeta. To my surprised no one moved an inch. Not even Sollux and I know he would take any chance he could get to leave, I'm proud of him right now.

My phone started ringing, I picked it up and it was Kankri.

"Talk to me" I answered him.

"Come quickly to my room, I found a surprised guest wondering around the streets and bring your guitar and Aradia of you can, hurry before she gets triggered, she used to have a nasty temper as I ." He told me then hung up.

"Okay that was Kankri, everyone stay here, Aradia I need your help on this one so if you can come that'll be great, the surprise is for you." I smiled gently at her; I think I know what "the surprise" is.

(Aradia's POV)

I was really surprised Karkat wanted me to join him, I love surprises I hope everyone here doesn't get jealous.

After we left we headed towards the elevator, going up or some reason.

"Sorry I got to get my guitar, hope you don't mind." He smiled at me again. Oh god, please don't tell me it's what I think it is.

Don't kid yourself Aradia, he's obviously in love with Sollux, but then again why did he pick you instead of him, maybe he needs advice of something, but then again why are we getting his guitar. So some many questions not enough answers.

"It's okay" I told him, flashing him my trademark grin.

He quickly got his stuff and we headed to another room, on another floor, he knocked six times before pausing and knocking another three.

"Coming Karkat" a voice from the inside said, the door opening and revealing Kankri.

"Oh great you brought Aradia, I only found her only moments ago so I haven't had a chance to talk to her, hopefully Aradia can calm her down for me." He said as he got us inside and what I saw gave me a huge shock.

(Third's POV)

"Damara what are you doing here?" Aradia asked, spotting her older sister in the room.

"お母さんはあなたが残したと言ったのでAradiaは、そこには、私はあなたのためにすべての上に探してきていると私はあなたを探して、このすべてディックしゃぶり町経由してきたが、私は失われてしまったと私は私に指示を与えるために人々に尋ねたが、彼らは見えた私にすべての不気味とたわごとは、私は私をそこに拾った上の赤で湯たんぽまで失われた、私は彼が何かを試みるつもりだと思ったが、彼はちょうどあなたが今、性交、あなたが何であるか、であるここで我々はここに来た第二の一人で私を残しここでやって."Damara said, not knowing that she didn't switch her brain back to English.

"彼らはあなたを理解していないので、ダマラ人は、あなたがまだ日本語で話している、あなたが変ななってきたことに見えますが、英語で私達に戻って話してください。ありがとう"Kankri said, speaking fluently.

"Kankri, you know Japanese?" Aradia asked, looking at Kankri confusingly.

"私たちの祖父と父は私は私のキャリアを開始した直後に、私たちは、さまざまな言語を取るなるので、我々は両方流暢にそれを話す"Karkat answered in Japanese.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize I was doing it, hi my name's Damara Meragio, this is my little sister Aradia as you know and I'm here to visit here since I just came back for college break." She explained.

(Kankri's POV)

"It's nice to meet you Damara." I smiled at her, shaking her hand.

I also remember not seeing her in high school like I saw the others her and Meulin, words can't describe my feelings of pure happiness, now I saw all me old friends, this must be how Karkat felt when he say everyone at once.

"Damara, I reassure you my little brother has been taking great care of your sister, she is one of the few people Karkat has decided to take under his wing for following us in this tour, I'm pretty sure he's been giving her lessons in the musical community so I believe, so you don't need to worry about a thing." I told her, looking back at Karkat, who was talking on his phone, quiet rude I believe, we have guests present and he does this. How unbelievable of him.

(Karkat's POV)

"Yeah, promise me you will get **all of them**, I'll worry about the other stuff later your doing this for me…..okay call me when you find all of them, which should be easy…..okay call me later, bye" I got off the phone, I was talking to griffin and Damara being here gave me an idea, Aradia seems happy to see her sister so I wanted to make everyone else happy.

"Why don't we go get you a room Damara or you could room with Aradia and Feferi, Aradia's roommate." I asked both Kankri and Damara.

"I would like a separate room, Aradia I love you, but I need my own room right now." Damara said, stretching her maroon school uniform. The skirts to small, Kankri covered both mine and Aradia's eye because she was starching, this shows Japan is fucking perverted.

~Time Skip~

After getting Damara her own room, Aradia and I went back to Feferi's room; I wanted to check Nepeta to see if she was awake.

When we got there she was still asleep. Everyone was either taking a nap or talking or playing video games, or in Gamzee and Tavros's case, making terrible raps, even though they are humans with no recollection of being trolls, their raps never got better.

"All right fuckasses, what happened while Aradia and I were absent" I said loudly to all of them, the ones taking naps stayed asleep but I got everyone else's attentions.

"Well we had much more fun and it wath nice and quiet for uth, would have been much better if you didn't take AA from uth, other than that everyone keepth doing their own thingth then you barged in and methed up the comfortable thilence, tho nothing much Vantath." Sollux said, not evening looking at me.

Really I must be a god of patience because really if anyone was in my situation right now, they would have given up on Sollux by now, why does he hate me, legitly hate me so much in this life, not even I hate myself that much anymore.

Well I hate myself a little less than he does.

I just ignored him and went to Nepeta, who was still unconscious; I smirked at the sound of someone smacking something and a small "Ow".

She looked peaceful in her sleep; maybe it's true how everyone looks so innocent and younger in their sleep. I stroked her hair a little, then rubbed gently where her horns should be, it was a little gesture I did for Sollux whenever I wanted him to fall asleep or when he had migraines.

She stirred a little then started to open her eyes slowly.

"Guys she's waking up" I yelled at them, waking up the ones that were asleep too, they a rushed over and gave her space.

She opened her eyes and she looked at me, her eyes adjusted, but they still seemed hazy.

"Karkitty, it was pawful, I had a nightmare, you were all humans and then everybody was different and no one could remember alternia and we were all sepurrated and it was pawful, I don't want another nightmare like that again." She cried to me, throwing her arms around me.

"Shhhh it's alright, Nepeta, I've got you now don't cry" I whispered to her, holder her gently.

"Where's Equius, he's always with me, where am I" She whimpered, letting go and looking around, she looked at me and gasped.

"YOU'RE NOT KARKITTY" She yelled at me, waving her hands around, only to stop and look at it.

"It was real, wasn't it" She whispered looking at me.

"I'm sorry Nepeta, that wasn't a dream, it's all real" I told her, holding a hand out to her.

"If it's all true, then where's Equius, where's everyone, what about alternia, what happened to them, what about the humans, what happened to us Karkitty" she cried, not believing this is real.

"Oh my fucking god, are you therious Leijon, are you fucking playing into thith too, I thwear to god if the retht of you buy into thith pathetic excuthe for a person's thtory, I'm gonna lothe my mind." Sollux said, glaring in our direction and rubbing his he like he has a headache.

"Sollux lay off, right now is not a good time for your bullshit" I told him, Nepeta just barely remembered and Eridan, Feferi and I have to help fill her in on what we are doing right now. I can't deal with Sollux being a damn drama queen right now.

"Ha-ha, Lookth like I overethtimated the number of your brain cellth Vantath, really thometimeth I don't know whether to laugh at you or pity you. You really believe that thith little thitty game exithted and you've got three moronth to believe you tho far. I really, really hate you tho much that I can't even begin to thay it in wordth. You know why I don't like you? Look at yourthelf firtht Vantath, oh you are gonna cry now, dude thith ith really pathetic, don't tell me you're gonna tell on me to your thtupid grandfather, that helped make up more of your fantathieth are you or your brother who never theemth to thut up ever.

I'm jutht really thick and tired of thith AND I WANT OUT OF YOUR NON-EXITHTENT LIETH." Sollux yelled the last line. Oh god, what did he just say.

"Sollux, how could you." Feferi said, holding up her hand to her mouth.

"Feferi no, he said what he said, no going back and even through you feel that way Sollux, I'm sorry you hate me so much, you can hate me all you want, but don't diss my grandfather. I'm leaving, no one look for me." I told them; quickly leaving the room so on one can see the tears streaming down my face.

(Eridan's POV)

I can't believe he said that, not only did he insult Karkat so many times he insulted his grandfather and from what Karkat told me his grandfather was The Signless, oh god Sollux I hate you so much right now, platonically.

Feferi seemed horrified, "Sollux, how could you." She gasped.

"Feferi no, he said what he said, no going back and even through you feel that way Sollux, I'm sorry you hate me so much, you can hate me all you want, but don't diss my grandfather. I'm leaving, no one look for me." Karkat said, I could hear his sadness and hurt at the end, he quickly left the room, but not before I saw a tear escape.

Feferi and Nepeta walk up to him and doubled slap him in the face.

"OW WHAT THE FUCK NEPETA, FF" he shouted in pain, glaring at them.

They didn't answer they just glared hard at him and left the room.

"Sollux, I'm very, very disappointed with your behavior, really I expected better from you and I hope you feel proud of yourself that you insulted not only a person but his family also, I hope you're happy." Aradia said and then walked out of the room.

"Moments like theses, I wished I wasn't blind so that way I could be deaf, because those the most hurtful words I never want to hear anyone say again." Terezi said, walking out without her cane.

"I agree with her, Sollux you need to know there are boundaries for everyone and you crossed you jerk." Tavros said, walking away, but stopping at the doorway.

"Are you coming Gamzee?" Tavros asked looking at Gamzee, who just walked up to Sollux.

"Not cool motherfucker, not cool, Equius bro hold me back, let me go, I'm gonna kill you motherfuck- Equius bro I said to hold me back." Gamzee said, confused that Equius let him go.

"I want to assist you in smashing his face in, but as Mister Vantas out it to me, in any situation involving violence, I must never fight and help try to stop it, seeing as I can't I must leave." Equius said, walking out of the room with Tavros and Gamzee behind him.

"Sollux, I don't want to be angry at you, but you are making it very difficult" Kanaya said.

"Yeeeeaaaah Sollux, I've had big fights with people like this, but I'd never stoop to insulting them, but their family, Sollux he told us his grandfather is dead, you're a douche bag, right Kanaya." Vriska said.

"Yes you are quite a douche, we will see you later. Good day" Kanaya said, taking Vriska's are and both walking out the door.

It was silent for awhile, I'm just standing there taking all this information in, Sollux fucked up, Karkat leaving, everyone getting mad at him and leaving.

"Tho are you going to tell me off too ED." Sollux said, turning to glare at me.

"Sol, you're my friend and friends stay by each other's side, I'm not going to say I approvve what you said, there evven through you called me a moron, I'm staying here, just next time you get into a fight wwith anyone, don't use their family against them because that's gonna get you a black out." I told him, walking closer to hug him.

"Why am I the bad guy, I'm jutht thaying the truth, it'th like everyone ith going inthane." He muttered.

"I pray that you remember, not for yours, but for both you and Kar's sake." I muttered, lowly so he couldn't hear me at all.

I hope Karkat's okay.

(Feferi's POV)

After me and Nepeta left we went back to her room. I'm telling her the things we are doing. It's really simple, don't try to make anyone remember, don't say things that only we know as trolls and don't act like you're a troll, just go on as a human even though you know your memories as a troll, those sort of things.

After I went with her Aradia, Terezi, Vriska, and Kanaya walked in.

"We're going to see Karkat, even though he said not to look for him we want to make sure he's fine and not doing anything stupid, wanna join." Vriska said, looking at us.

"Of course, Karkitty needs us to help him bring himself purrhappiness." Nepeta said, jumping up.

"Yes let's go" I said, getting up, we all went to the elevator and going up to his level.

How could Sollux say that I know that's not Karkat's Sollux, but still that was really uncalled for, you don't insult your matesprit and you especially don't insult a person no matter who they are's family.

When we got to his room, he wasn't there, neither were all his guitars that he uses for a concert.

"Maybe he went to his brother's room" Aradia said, walking out quickly.

She knew where his room was because she told us that that little surprise was her sister that came looking for her. How sweet.

"Here it is" she said, stopping in front of a room and banged in the door. No one answered so she repeated it.

"Karkat, Kankri, it's me Aradia, please let me in I want to talk about something important." She yelled, banging on the door again.

After a while me and Nepeta got in the way, and started knocking on the door.

"Karkrab, we know you're in there, let us in."

"Karkitty, purrlease, we're worried about you, let us in"

No answer so Vriska went up and looked through the peep hole.

"No ones inside, the rooms all dark and none of the rooms are lighted, I don't think there in there girls." Vriska said, getting down.

"If's he not here then where is he" Kanaya asked.

I don't know about them but I'm really angry right now.

I stormed back to the elevator, I don't care if the others are following me or not but I waited I got in the next one, turns out everyone was following me.

I went to the guy's floor and I walked to the room I know I'll get help from.

I knocked in the door and he answered with Eridan behind him.

'Look I'm still pretty ticked off but he's missing and I need everyone's help looking for him, whether you like it or not you're going to help us. Now." I told him, glaring at him, daring him to say no to me.

"Sol, Kar's missing that's pretty big, wwe havve to help." Eridan agreed.

Sollux sighed "Fine let'th find the athhole who dithappeared on uth now" he said, going in to get his jacket.

Maybe he doesn't really hate him as he said.


	29. Run Around

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Run Around

(Aradia's POV)

"Gamzee, Equius Tavros, we're going looking for Karkat, he's disappeared, come with us and bring your jackets if you need too, we might need to search outside" I told them, finding them in Equius/Gamzee's room.

"WHAT, KARBRO'S MISSING, that's it Solbro's had this coming for a long time." Gamzee said, putting up his sleeves like he's gonna fight.

"Gamzee now is not the time, we need to find him and we're all worried, even Sollux is going to help us find him." I informed him.

"Anything necessarily to find Mister Vantas"

"For the last time Equius you can call him Karkat"

"Calling him Mister Vantas shows a sign of respect in my home, that's why I always call him that" Equius muttered.

"Are we going to argue to why he calls him that or are we going to find the person missing." I said, getting irritated. The longer Karkat's missing, the more my fear grows.

I hope the worst doesn't come.

(Nepeta's POV)

"KARKITTTYY" I yelled walking around, me and some other people agreed to check around town and the others check the rest of the hotel.

"KARRRRRRRKAAAAAAAAT" Vriska yelled with me, we were paired up together to find him in our part of the town

"This is useless, we'll never find him, Nep what if we're too late, what if he's dead, oh god please don't let him die." Vriska said, getting teary eyes.

"Vriskers we'll find him, just be patience, you'll see he's not died." I told her, but I myself am getting teary eyes too. I don't know who'll I would react if my matesprit just told me he hated me so much and not only insult me but also my family, then again I don't think Karkitty would ever be mean to me if he was my matesprit, I could treat him so much better, that's another thing I have over Sollux, I remember my love for him, he doesn't.

Nepeta stop, right now is not the time to think like that.

"Nep what's wrong?" Vriska asked me, apparently when I told myself to stop I literally did.

"Nothing, just thinking some stuff through, come on let's check this way" I told her, running up.

(Kanaya's POV)

"KARRKAT PLEASE COME OUT" Feferi screamed through her hands which were on both side of her face, I mimicked it.

"KARKAT PLEASE WE ARE WORRIED, WE WANT TO HELP YOU" I screamed, I'm getting more scared for his condition, he seemed to break after Sollux's little "Outrage" and I'm pretty sure he was moments into sobbing.

We're walking on the sidewalk when we hear music, walking closer we see a stadium like concert, it was one of those huge stadiums you can never see the inside of.

_And there are days when I'm losing my faith, Because the man wasn't good he was great.  
He'd say music was the home for your pain and explain, I was young, he would say.  
"Take that rage, put it on a page, Take the page to the stage, Blow the roof off the place."  
I'm tryna make you proud. Do everything you did, I hope you're up there with God  
Saying that's my kid._

"Was Karkat playing tonight?" I asked, not knowing if that's him or not.

"No, that's not one of his songs and he would have told me if he was playing, well he did, but it's not until next week I think." Feferi told me so we keep walking,

"KARKAT"

"KARKRAB"

(Terezi's POV)

"KARKLES COME OUT, COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE" I yelled, holding onto Aradia because I left my awesome cane in the room after I stormed out.

"KARKAT, PLEASE WE WANT TO COMFORT YOU, PLEASE LET US" she yelled, man does she have vocals chords.

"Terezi see of you could smell his scent." She asked.

"What do I look like a dog? Besides I've already tried he's never been in this part, well he has but it's also with the rest of our scents" I told her.

"Aradia do you really think Karkat would do something just because of what Sollux said." I asked her seriously, which is rare.

"Terezi have you not noticed, it really is obvious" Was her answer.

"That Karkat is deeply in love with Sollux, but I think he treats us like we're precious to him, but my question is why, why us, what did we do to make us so special and what about us that he found so interesting that he picked us out of thousands of people" I questioned, thinking through this seriously.

"Terezi these are all the questions we have unanswered, I want to know them as much as you do, but right now we should not worry about it, our priority right now is finding Karkat safe and sound" she told me, walking into another part of town we have yet to look in our part.

(Gamzee's POV)

KARRRRBRRROOO, WHERE ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKING AT?" I yelled, running into alleys.

"Gamzee wait up" Tavros yelled, running up to catch me.

"Hurry, who knows what's HAPPENING TO HIM" I yelled waiting for him, I treasure Karbro as my brother or as the god I know he is and should be treated as.

How could he just all up and motherfucking disappear from us just because of Solbro's dark, hurtful words. I would have killed the motherfucker if I was him.

"Mister Vantas would be upset at us for trying to find him, his exact words were "I'm leaving, no one look for me" and maybe he wanted to leave for awhile." Equius tried to change our minds, early he was all about "Let's go find him" and now he's all like "No let's go back motherfuckers.

"But bro he could be out there somewhere, cold, alone, scared or worse, some motherfucker could be trying to sell him something, motherfuckers are always trying to sell something in this likely part of this neighbored" I said, remembering all those commercials about bad motherfuckers trying to sell something worthless to you.

"But" he tried to argue back when Tavros spoke up.

"Equius how would you feel if what happened to Karkat happened to you, now SHUT YOUR FACE AND HELP US FIND HIM" Tavros yelled, motherfuckers probably all motherfucking mad because Eqbro's being a whiny bitch now.

"I'm sorry if I'm angering anyone I'm more than worried about his condition as the rest of you combined, I don't know how he feels and it's killing me that he is sad enough to the point that he thinks he needs to leave us, but I want to wait in the hotel to see if he comes back" he said, breathing hard at the end and sweating a little.

Damn Eqbro, didn't know you had it in you.

"MISTER VANTAS"

"KARRRRKAT"

"KKKKARRRRBRRROOOO"

(Eridan's POV)

"KARRRRR, KAR PLEASE COME OUT"

"VANTATH I THWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T COME OUT I'M BURNING DOWN YOUR THIT" Sollux yelled, looking pissed.

"Wwhere do you think he is" I asked him, everyone has been searching for him for hours; Feferi told me she hasn't found anything yet before her phone died. She was the only one that had his number, he never gave me his because I'm always with Feferi so we never bothered to discuss it.

"I don't know, he really ith an emotional fucker, I mean I wath jutht mad, it wathn't my fault, jeez now I'm the bad guy" Sollux muttered, I can tell he's blaming himself on this one.

"Sol don't take it too hard, we all knoww you wwere just mad, the reason I don't knoww wwhy though" I said, not really sure I want to know why he said that or not. Gog I've become a 24/7 moirail for him haven't I.

"I thuppose I did go too far, it'th jutht he getth me tho mad all the damn time, I hate how he actth, I hate how he talkth and inthulth uth every chance he'th got and everyone'th okay with it, it'th jutht I'm angry that he'th making me feel like he'th all knowing jutht like my grandfather wath, expect I loved my grandfather, ha-ha you know it'th funny he told me a long time ago thomething I just remembered when he took me forcefully from thchool, he thaid "Thollux, one day when you're older, thomething big will happen and I want you to keep an open mind about it, no matter how fake or unreal it thoundth, keep an open mind about it" I think he wath talking about thith now, but that'th jutht me being thtupid." He said.

Wow he's grandfather sounds wise. Then again Karkat did say that maybe in this life our ancestors are our parents or grandparents in this life, because his was his grandfather and mine is my father.

"Sol don't put too much blame on yourself, you wwere stressed and angry and you lashed out on him because he wwas there, don't wworry I'vve gone too far to wwhere evveryone hated me too, it took a long time for some to forgivve me, but a longer time to forgivve myself, now I'm fine because I see that person and he's all better now" I told him, through he is the person I was talking about, but he doesn't need to know that yet.

"Well I jutht don't want all my friendth to hate me jutht becauthe of thomething I thaid, to be honest I've been having the betht time of my life thince my brother'th accident, I never really had friendth at my thchool and no one wath every really nice to me, but now I have you and the retht, even Vant... Karkat in a way, I thtill hate him, but jutht a little, like two percent less now. Especially after we all got drunk and by your point of view we were all over each other and I think we kithed." He said, trying to remember when everyone got drunk.

"You did, but you were drunk and not in the right mind" I told him.

"Tell you another thecret that wath my first kith." Sollux muttered, blushing a little bit and then he glared hard at me.

"If any one every hearth if thith, I will kill you and burn your birth certificate, got that, and I'll tell your thecret too" he growled at me.

~Time Skip~

We've been searching for hours. He's nowhere to be found, we all got back together in his room and debated whether or not to go to the next town over or not.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to be found now; one of us should stay here to see if he comes back, the rest I guess we should call it a night, any volunteers to stay?" Aradia asked.

"I'll thtay" Sollux answered before anyone could say anything, I could already see that Equius was about to raise his hand before Sollux interrupted.

"Really, you were the one how did this" Gamzee put in.

"Yeah now thtup up and let me thtay, if he cometh back I'll get you all, besides I barely ever sleep when I have technology with me, which I always do." Sollux said.

"I agree, now come on, we aren't doing good just being here doing nothing, let's call it a night" Feferi said, standing up.

We all stood up and left, leaving Sollux alone in the room, I was the last one out.  
"Night Sol" I told him before closing the door behind me.

(Sollux's POV)

It was a little after three in the morning when I heard the door I think, I was already half asleep by then on the couch.

"Sollux?" I heard a voice, I groaned, I was more tired than I thought running around town looking for the douche.

Someone picked me up I'm pretty sure because the next thing I knew I was on a bed and the person was throwing a blanket over me, I opened my eyes and saw Karkat. I reached out and caught his hand before he got too far.

"You're an athhole, making everyone thcared to death thinking you died, I'm thorry I hurt you I really am, don't dithappear again." I told Karkat, or I think its Karkat, not really too sure because the only light in the room was the television.

"I am an asshole, but you're a bigger one. I won't disappear again, I promise." I heard before I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up I gasped getting up to see yes I was on a bed and he really was here.

"Vantath?" I yelled in the room checking to see if he was still here.

I got up and checked every room, no he wasn't here and I need to tell the others.

The nearest room was Eridan's and Tavros's. Tavros answered.

"Sollux it's 7:30, to early go back to"

"I thaw him, he wath here latht night but he'th not here now, get ED maybe he'th thtill here thomewhere." I told him, rushing to Equius's and Gamzee's room.

"You have found Mister Vantas yet?" Equius asked when he saw me.

"Yeth and no, here came back latht night, but he'th not here now, get GZ maybe he'th thtill in the hotel." I told him, walking towards the elevator.

I walked to Feferi's and Aradia's.

"Did you find him?" Aradia answered the door; she and Feferi were all dressed.

"Yeth and no, he came in latht night, but I think he left but he might be thtill in the hotel." I told them.

Feferi took out her phone and texted something.

"I'll text everybody to search for him, who have you told so far?"

"Jutht the retht of the guyth" I told her.

"How about you go check the front desk and I'll check his brother's room" Aradia told me. I nodded and left straight to the elevator.

(Kanaya's POV)

My phone buzzed and I saw the image, it was Feferi, "Vriska, Feferi texted me right now, it said Sollux has seen Karkat, but he is not there, but still in the hotel building" I told her, watching her put on the blue jeans jacket I made her, I even stitched a cerulean Scorpio sign on it.

"Feferi also said to meet in Karkat's room, shall we go?" I asked her. She nodded and off we went.

(Terezi's POV)

_I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more  
Time stands still, Beauty in all she is. I will be brave, I will not let anything take away, What's standing in front of me.  
Every breath, Every hour has come to this.  
One step closer!_

She was interrupted by a low vibrating sound. Wow Nepeta sings like a lovely angel and I'm not lying. Terezi Pyrope never lies.

"They found Karkat, but now really he's in the building though, Feferi said to meet in his room, wanna go" she said, her and her green apple scent was moving.

"Sure, but one question, did you write that?" I asked.  
"Yes and need help, I don't know where your cane is?" she asked, how sweet of her.

(Aradia's POV)

I walked to Kankri's room, but not before I went to Damara's room first, she was still sleeping with her computer on watching some anime show with fairies looking girls with a cat bunny thing and one died or something I don't know.

I knocked on Kankri's door a couple of times before he answered, I must have caught him in the middle of dressing because he didn't have his sweater on, he had it in his hand just not on him. I must say the strong abs must run in the family.

"Oh Aradia, good morning what is it that you need form me, is it a question or some sort?" he asked, not knowing I'm staring or not he is pretty tall.

"Yes, do you know where Karkat is, Sollux said he came in late and now he's not there, do you by any chance know of his whereabouts?" I asked, locking my gaze to his face now.

"No, but I'm sorry if any of you lost any sleep, we were out pretty late, usually we would have been back quicker but time just flew by I guess." So he was with him last night.

"Its okay thanks for the information Kankri" I told him, walking away. I wonder where Karkat is.

~Time Skip~

We all gathered back in Karkat's room.

"The front dethk thaid he left a little while ago but he came back thortly, they don't know where he ith now?" Sollux informed us, sitting on the bed.

"Wwell wwe noww knoww he's in the hotel somewhere, wwe just need to keep searching." Eridan said, holding Feferi in his lap on the couch.

"Yeah, but…" Gamzee was cut short by the door opening, in came Karkat with a paper bag, looking at us confusingly.

"What the fuck is everyone doing in my room?" he raised an eyebrow to us, thank god he's alright.

Gamzee, Feferi, Nepeta and Vriska rushed forwarded and hugged him.

"Karkrab don't scare us like that"

"Karbro are you alright no one tried to mug you did they"

"Karkitty purrlease don't scare us like that ever again"

"Next time waaaarrrrn us when you're gonna disappear." They all clutched his waist and stomach.

"Where the hell did you go? I know I thay you latht night then you dithappear again thtop making everyone worry if you're dead or not athhole" Sollux said, getting up the bed.

"Glad you're okay Kar. But wwhere wwere you, the front desk said you came back but no one could find you?" Eridan asked, trying to get Feferi and Vriska off of Karkat. I myself tried to get Nepeta because I fear they are going to suffocate him. The same with Equius for Gamzee.

"Thank gog, look I'm sorry if I scared you guys or anything, it's just last night after I left I went to Kankri's room and apparently there was a concert that night and I thought it as next week so we went and I preformed and we should have been back early nut the crowds were wild so it took some time to come back and when I did Sollux was half asleep on my couch so I out him to bed and went to Kankri's room to crash, but I woke up early and remembered I ordered some new phones for everyone." He said, walking to the nearest table and setting the bag down, taking out 11 phones similar to his.

"I even put in a pesterchum so we can stay in contact with each other where ever." He finished, handing everyone their own phones.

"What's Pesterchum?" Kanaya asked.

"Oh it's just this little app that lets you communicate with others with a handle name." Karkat explained, we all opened it to find we already have one.

"ApocalypseArisen?"

"TwinArmageddonth what the fuck ith that?"

"CuttlefishCuller, Karkrab you remembered."

"CaligulasAquarium"

"ArachnidsGrip sounds nice"

"AdiosToreador cool!"

"GallowsCalibrator, awesome"

"TerminallyCapricious, sweet motherfucker"

"CentaursTesticle"

"ArsenicCatnip, nice Karkitty I love it"

"GrimAuxiliatrix"

"And mine's carcinoGeneticist and I thought everyone should have their own typing quirks so if we ever use someone else's phone, we could know you that person is, I already have some in mind, but I'll tell then to you later" Karkat finished with a knock at the door.

(Karkat's POV)

After I finished I heard knocking on the door, finally those assholes get here.

I opened the door and saw them.

"Finally you thought it was a great time to grace us with your presences" I told them, ignoring the gasps from everyone as I know their looking at the door and I stepped aside.

"HI!" This is gonna be a long day.

A.U: I was in a good mood today =p


	30. Bring in the Dancers or Dancestors

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Bring in the Dancers or Dancestors

(Aranea's POV)

I was really shocked to hear The Karkat Vantas requested I come stay with him and his little group for some time and also that Meeneh was asked too. It was a great shock, but not as much as the one I got when he came here asking for Vriska.

To be honest looking at him close up he looks vaguely familiar, I can't put my finger on it through and maybe later it will come to me.

Apparently he was sending someone to pick us up together; I must say that would take awhile because I'm pretty sure that everyone that their picking up lives far away, he did say I'd have company.

The first one he picked up was me. The next was Meeneh, which I was happy for, I don't think I could not have her not near me.

The next was an old boyfriend from high school, at least for Meeneh, we sort of went to different schools during the first two years of high school, but in the end we were reunited.

His name was Cronus, he looked like a 50's or 70's greaser or something, Meeneh did mention he loved that movie.

The next was someone I knew, his name was Horuss, he is a mechanic magician, it's like he has magic fingers, we got into a conversation until we picked up the next guest and he went up to him and kissed him.

He was an old friend of Meeneh, his name is Rufioh, we learned during the ride his nephew was taken by him and he was shocked that they took Horuss's little brother Equius.

The next was apparently a friend of Cronus, because he greeted her at the door. Her name is Porrim, she was in the same situation as Rufioh and except it was her niece.

Next was someone that no one knew, I think she is younger than us. She said her name was Meulin and her best friend was the one taken by Karkat Vantas. She also said she was 18 years old.

The next one Meeneh and Cronus both knew apparently. His name was Mituna and he's is an energetic one, I thinks he's mentally challenged because you can barely understand him, I think this is the guy a friend of mine said she was dating, and that he is like that because of an accident a couple years back.

Then it was my said friend her name is Latula, she second cousin was the one Karkat took, she didn't know at all until he told her. She and Mituna instantly got together hip –to- hip. It is so cute.

The last one is one Mituna and Latula knows, I've seen him around school like I did the others but never really talked to them, he sort of scares me because he wouldn't say one word, then Meeneh told me he was mute for his religion. He and Mituna seem like great friends.

After talking we all got really friendly, when we got to a hotel.

"Here we are" Mr. Griffin said, he seems nice. We step out of the car one by one and walk inside, we go up the elevator to the floor Mr. Griffin told us to go (He had something else to do so her couldn't join us)

We got out and I can see Mituna and Latula hold hands and Kurloz grabbed the other one, how cute.

I felt something grasp mine and I look to see it was Meeneh that grabbed my hand.

Before I could reply the door opened and out came Karkat.

"Finally you thought it was a great time to grace us with your presences" Karkat said, or happily growled I guess.

We all came and stopped in front of the door, our little relatives where so shocked.

"HI!" we all shouted at them, waving a little and I guess after that all things went to hell I think.

"555000LLLUUUXXX, 0h my g0d thi5 i5 50 4w350m3 1 c0uld n0t b3l13v3 1 7h0ugh7 w3 w3r3 b31ng r0bb3d 8y 50m3 455h0l3 50 1 h17 h1m w17h my 5k473b04rd, 8u7 h3 541d h3 wan73d m3 70 c0m3 w17h h1m 70 533 y0u 4nd K4rk47 V4n745, 50 0f c0ur53 1 541d y35 4nd 0h g0d 1 m1553d y0u 50, 50, 50, 50, 50 much 1 3v3n 8r0ugh7 y0u y0ur 57uff 833" Mituna said out loud while hugging his baby brother.

"Mituna oh my god, let go and what thtuff bee, you have one I don't" He said, trying to pry Mituna off of him, this is really cute to watch.

Mituna got off him and pulled down his backpack and got out a stuff bee.

"D0n'7 l13 70 y0ur 0ld3r 8r07h3r 50llux; 1 kn0w h0w y0u g37 w17h0ut 17." Mituna said and pushed to stuff bee to Sollux, who was blushing madly.

"Ha-ha of course you have a bee, why didn't I think of that" I heard Karkat muttered, I wonder what he meant, but before I could do anything Vriska rushed forward and hugged me.

(Kankri's POV)

Karkat requested Damara and I's presences for something "big" he told me, I have no idea what he has in store, but I have a strong feeling I'm gonna be triggered, so when we get near the room, I got my trigger whistle ready.

Damara knocked and someone other than Karkat, but Cronus that answered the door and I froze. What is he doing here?

"Kan, vwhat took you so long, mini you ovwer here said you vwould come, but you took so long" he smiled, oh god, think Kankri think, I really find it triggering that he turns me into this. Deep breaths

"I'm sorry. But I had to get Damara here, because she didn't know the room number and I thought if I told her it would be rude of me so I waited for her and then we came here, I'm sorry for expanding a presences here a bit late" I told him, moving to let Damara in and she went straight to Aradia.

I looked back and Cronus had this expression of sadness and a little hurt and I don't know why.

"Cronus, what's wrong, did I say or do anything triggering that I was not aware of?" I asked, hoping to get an answer out of him.

"I'm just thinking of something and it made me remember some bad memories" he told me, giving me a weak smile, I know it was something I said, I just know it.

"What did I say to trigger some awful memories of yours, and do you mind me asking what they are?" I asked, wanting to know the truth.

"It's nothing" he seemed find after that but I'm still skeptic.

(Third Person's POV)

It was quite the 24 people all got reunited with their younger realities and all sat in a semi-circle.

"Sometimes I light fires to feel joy" Rufioh said, just wanting everyone to talk to one another.

"Yeah and I have to put them out, remember one got really big and I had to go to the hospital due to smoke exhalation" Tavros said, clutching to Gamzee as he remembered the hospital and how it made him really uncomfortable.

"Well you shouldn't have gone in there" Rufioh argued back.

"There was a bunny in there jackass"

"No there wasn't"

"Yes there was asshole"

"I stole cigarettes from an old lady, then got busted later, told me parents I vwas staying at a friend's for a couple days, but iwas in jail." Cronus suddenly said, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders.

"And I'm the one that told them" Kankri said, looking down with relief.

"VWHAT! YOU TOLD THEM" Cronus shouted, not believing his ears.

"Hey I'm the one that bailed you out" Kankri argued.

"That doesn't make it right" Cronus backfired.

"It does actually, right Karkat" Kankri said, crossing his arms.

"Kankri's right so stop whining Cronus" Karkat said, but in a playful way.

"Okay are we just going to confess things only a few people know because that would be wrong, how do we know that someone doesn't have a recorder on them as we speak" Aranea said, straighten her back as she does.

"Y34h, 1 w4nn4 h34r K4rk47 51ng 4 50ng" Mituna said, crawling over to Karkat and hugging him sideway's.

"Sollux I didn't know your brother was my number two fan" Karkat said, rubbing Mituna's head a little.

"Who'th number one?" Sollux asked.

"Nepeta of course" he said, looking at her way, only to receive a purr like squeal in return.

"17'5 0k4y 1 l1k3 7w05" Mituna said.

"I heard" Karkat said, giving Mituna a gentle smile, making the said person squeal and hug him a little harder.

"So what do you want to hear Mituna?" Karkat asked turning his body towards Mituna's to be face-to-face.

"Hhmmm" Mituna thought hard, before turning to Sollux.

"50llux y0u ch005e 17'5 700 h4rd f0r m3 70 ch005e ju57 0n3" Mituna said.

"I don't like any of them, you thould know MT" Sollux said, glaring and crossing his arms over his chest.

"C0m3 0n ppll33445533 50llux"Mituna begged.

"Fine jutht thut up" Sollux thought for a second, but the only thing that came to mind was the one he heard alone.

"How about the one you thang to me" he looked down after saying it, blushing lightly.

"Okay" Karkat smiled gently, then went to go and get his guitar and came out a little later, sitting behind Mituna, waiting until everyone turned around to enjoy it, then started the melody softly.

_Warm yourself by the fire, son and the morning will come soon.__  
__I'll tell you stories of a better time, in a place that we once knew.__  
__Before we packed our bags and left all this behind us in the dust, __  
__we had a place that we could call home and a life no one could touch.__  
__Don't hold me up now, I can stand my own ground, I don't need your help now, __  
__you will let me down, down, down!__  
__Don't hold me up now, I can stand my own ground, I don't need your help now, __  
__you will let me down, down, down!__  
__Down!__  
__  
__We are the angry and the desperate, the hungry, and the cold, we are the ones who kept quiet and always did what we were told.__  
__But we've been sweating while you slept so calm in the safety of your home.__  
__We've been pulling out the nails that hold up everything you've known.__  
__Don't hold me up now, I can stand my own ground, I don't need your help now,__  
__you will let me down, down, down!_

_Don't hold me up now, I can stand my own ground, I don't need your help now, __  
__you will let me down, down, down!__  
__So open your eyes child let's be on our way. Broken windows and ashes are guiding the way.__  
__Keep quiet no longer, we'll sing through the day of the lives that we've lost and the lives we've reclaimed._

_Go!_

Then the small guitar solo. All through it he was looking or glancing at Sollux._  
_

_Don't hold me up now, I can stand my own ground, I don't need your help now, __  
__you will let me down, down, down!__  
__Don't hold me up now, I can stand my own ground, I don't need your help now, __  
__you will let me down, down, down!__  
__Don't hold me up...__  
__(I don't need your help, I'll stand my ground)__  
__Don't hold me up...__  
__(I don't need your help)__  
__No! No! No!__  
__Don't hold me up!__  
__(I don't need your help, I'll stand my ground)__  
__Don't hold me up!__  
__(I don't need your help, I'll stand my ground)__  
__Don't let me down, down, down, down, down!_

The second the last chord died out Mituna and everyone clapped, yes even Sollux clapped.

"7h47 w45 4maz1ng up cl053, I l0v3 y0u, 8u7 n07 1n 7ul4'5 w4y" Mituna said before giving Karkat a peck on the lips, his way of showing thanks to someone like Karkat.

"MITUNA WHAT THE FUCK GET AWAY FROM HIM" Sollux shouted, getting up and throwing himself to Mituna, tearing him and Karkat apart.

He got up and said "Bad Mituna, don't kith the enemy, he ith bad newth."

'Oh my god Sollux, are you still on that, the man has bought us all phone with our own designs on it, stop rebelling against Karkat, we all can see that he is" Feferi said, almost finishing the sentence before Eridan clapped her mouth shut, "that he is a really cool guy and you should shut up about it" he half talked to Feferi and half talked to Sollux.

Mituna got up and lightly pushed Sollux away and hugged Karkat close to his chest. Karkat himself found that he was blushing hard.

"K4rk47 15 4w350m3 50llux, h3 15 n07 4n 3n3my, why w0uld y0u 54y 7h47" Mituna complained, looking at Sollux like he was hurting him.

"Mituna it'th complicated for me right now, I mean I've been thtuck with him for weekth and thtuff happened that I'm not proud of and I don't think wath ever thuppothe to happen, Mituna it is really complicated, but if you like him, go ahead, have fun while you're here with me for ath long ath you are here." Sollux said, trying to calm Mituna down and he was referring to the bad stuff happening, like Karkat going missing for what he said, but the others, especially Karkat thought of the night where he was all over Karkat, showering him with love and felt pity for Karkat, while Karkat just stood there, blank expression on his face.

"Yeah Mituna, we were just getting to be getting along with each other, but I thought he missed you so I got everyone here, I'm glad I got to meet you all myself" Karkat said, getting away from Mituna's death grip and Kankri walked over and hugged him sideways gently. No one except Kankri, Nepeta, Eridan, and Feferi knew why or at least knew Karkat's reason.


	31. Sing Alongs Brings So Many Surprises

Chapter Thirty: Sing Alongs Brings So Many Surprises

(Cronus's POV)

When I woke up the next morning I had a huge ton of weight on my side, I look down to see Eridan's head at my side, and him his arms was most likely his girlfriend, who held Meeneh's hand while Meeneh was sleeping next to Aranea.

I carefully got up and stood from where I am and saw how everyone slept, but I didn't see some people, I.E. Kankri and mini Kankri, I know his name is Karkat, but he's a mini Kankri to me.

Suddenly the smell of coffee invaded my nose coming from the kitchen, so I quietly walked into the kitchen to see the Vantas's awake, one making coffee and the other drinking his.

"Oh Cronus, good morning, from I assume you had a good night's rest with everyone." Kankri said, putting down his coffee.

I stretched a little and heard the sound of a couple of pops on my back, felt good though.

"Yeah hovw about you?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Oh yes I did, although I would have preferred Karkat here to sleep in his from with a bed to support his back because I do not want him to have any trouble sleeping since we are leaving in a few days maybe and he needs all the rest he needs, but he insists on sleeping in the living room like the rest, not that I didn't enjoy the presences of everyone here, it's just you know an older brother thing I guess." He talked any other reason why I don't pay to much attention, he talks to long, but I still love him like that, too bad he and that Japanese wearing chick totally have something going on.

"Oh Damara, good morning I hoped you slept well" Speak of the devil and the smile directed towards for a stake to the heart.

"I slept well Kankri, but I've been trying to get Aradia up, but I can't and I need help waking her and everybody else since it is noon already." She said, looking towards her sister.

"Oh thank you" when Karkat handed her coffee and me a cup, it was Eridan's and mine's favorite, how the hell did he know what it was.

"Hovw about vwe vwake them by Kanny's brother's amazing vwoice" I said, just throwing the idea out there.

"Maybe we can bring the instruments in here a play them a melody" Karkat input, shrugging.

"Yes and no, no because I feel like it would trigger someone and by the way Mituna is full of energy he will be really triggered by the sudden awaking, but I have been working on this beat so why not give it a try, besides maybe I'll finally get you to try that song I've been wanting you too try for years" Kankri said, looking at his coffee. He plays? I thought Kankri was more books than instruments, between us I'm the singer but he has helped with a song or two and he has a good voice.

"Okay" we all said.

After getting some portable pianos or something, and some drums and guitars and I little box Kankri has, I looks something like a DJ would have.

We set it all up and Karkat, since he has the loudest voice, yelled, right after hooking up a mini mic into a speaker.

"OKAY MORONS AND IDIOTS, WAKE THE FUCK UP AND ENJOY THIS GLORY WE ARE ABOUT TO GIVE YOU, even though you don't deserve it yet, hit it Kankri" Karkat said.

Kankri did something, like push some buttons and an awesome beat came out, and then he got his computer and quickly typed something and then pressed enter.

_I'd be there in a snap to be the one that cures your itch._

Kankri started more with the beat of the song.

"Go Karkat start" Kankri said quickly, Karkat nodded and started singing form Kankri's notebook which had the song lyrics.

_So I'm an internet tough guy, And you're an internet chick.  
I can play it cool online, And make my rad attitude stick.  
But let me let you in on a secret, You gotta promise not to tell  
I'm just trying to keep myself busy, Because deep down I miss you like hell_

Kankri then connected a plug quickly while Karkat was singing the last two lines and pressed enter so a robotic voice came out for the nest verse.

_If I could taste through pixels you bet your ass I would.  
If I could feel through fiber-optics life would be so good.  
If I could use my wi-fi connection like a bridge.  
I'd be there in a snap to be the one that cures your itch._

Kankri gave thumbs up to Karkat to sing the same verse.

_If I could taste through pixels you bet your ass I would.  
If I could feel through fiber-optics life would be so good.  
If I could use my wi-fi connection like a bridge.  
I'd be there in a snap to be the one that cures your itch._

_If I could taste through pixels  
If I could feel through fiber-optics  
If I could use my wi-fi  
I'd be there in a snap to be the one that cures your itch._

Kankri completes it with a fading beat left, everyone is already awake by this point, being scared shitless the second either Karkat yelled or when the song started, but whatever because they were clapping at the end.

"PL4Y 4N07H3R, PL4Y 4N07H3R" Mituna yelled, looking like a little kid getting his favorite toy for the first time.

"Okay but Sollux, wanna start this one?" Karkat asked, looking at Sollux, who was currently rubbing his eyes.

"WAIT WHAT, you want me to do what again" Sollux asked, shocked out of his mind.

"Well a little birdie did tell me you have a good voice, so I wanted to hear that fact for myself." Karkat said, oh snap the look on Sollux's face is kinda funny, he looks so mad he's red, or he could be blushing? Or both?

"EQUIUTH I THWEAR TO GOD IF IT WATH YOU, I'M TELLING VANTATH YOUR THECRET" Sollux yelled, looking at Equius's direction, the said person looks like he's gonna have a heart attack by the amount he's sweating right now.

Karkat hitting Sollux's head lightly with the mic he was holding.

"Don't yell at Equius for something he didn't do and don't yell random bullshit because your mad." Karkat said.

"If I may interrupt, I myself want to volunteer Damara, she showed me a wonderful poem for some it may be triggering, but I found it interesting enough that I helped her make it into a little song and I want to show you her hard work, if you would mind that is Damara?" Kankri said, fuck she just took something else from me, first she stole Kan from me and now she writing songs with him, I swear I'm gonna kill a bitch.

"Okay, but I want everyone to know this was a long time ago when I was going through some stuff so if you find it inappropriate I apologize." She said, I heard Aradia slightly gasped, I wonder why?

Kankri got portable piano, but I looked slightly different while Karkat was handing Damara the mic, they both sat down on the couch, when she did, Kan sat on the ground below her.

He gave her thumbs up and a smile, one which she blushed at and I felt another stake through the heart.

_I wanna be a bottle blonde  
I don't know why but I feel conned  
I wanna be an idle teen  
I wish I hadn't been so clean_

_I wanna stay inside all day_  
_I want the world to go away_  
_I want blood, guts and chocolate cake_  
_I wanna be a real fake_

_Yeah I wish I'd been a, wish I'd been a teen, teen idle_  
_Wish I'd been a prom queen fighting for the title_  
_Instead of being sixteen and burning up a bible_  
_Feeling super, super (super!) suicidal_

Karkat himself got the other piano and started playing along too.

_The wasted years, the wasted youth  
The pretty lies, the ugly truth  
And the day has come where I have died  
Only to find I've come alive_

Kankri, before she started the next verse got that little box from earlier and started a melody with it, it sounded like drums almost.

_I wanna be a virgin pure  
A 21st century whore  
I want back my virginity  
So I can feel infinity  
I wanna drink until I ache  
I wanna make a big mistake  
I want blood, guts and angel cake  
I'm gonna puke it anyway_

_Yeah I wish I'd been a, wish I'd been a teen, teen idle_  
_Wish I'd been a prom queen fighting for the title_  
_Instead of being sixteen and burning up a bible_  
_Feeling super, super (super!) suicidal_  
_The wasted years, the wasted youth_  
_The pretty lies, the ugly truth_  
_And the day has come where I have died_  
_Only to find I've come alive_  
_Come alive, I've come alive_

Before the next verse Kankri ditched the box and got the piano back on his lap, damn he is fast.

_I wish I wasn't such a narcissist  
I wish I didn't really kiss the mirror when I'm on my own  
Oh God! I'm gonna die alone  
Adolescence didn't make sense  
A little loss of innocence  
The ugly years of being a fool  
Ain't youth meant to be beautiful?_

While Karkat finish the last beat, Kankri got the box back and started playing with it again; damn they make a good duo_. _

_Yeah I wish I'd been a, wish I'd been a teen, teen idle  
Wish I'd been a prom queen fighting for the title  
Instead of being sixteen and burning up a bible  
Feeling super, super (super!) suicidal  
The wasted years, the wasted youth  
The pretty lies, the ugly truth  
And the day has come where I have died  
Only to find I've come alive  
Only to find I've come alive  
Only to find I've come alive  
Come alive_

_Feeling super, super, super!_  
_Feeling super, super, super!_  
_Feeling super, super, super!_  
_Come alive_

Everyone waited until the last note faded away and clapped and cheered.

"That was a wonderful performance Damara" Kankri told her, getting his box and piano and setting it aside from him.

"Thanks I was a little embarrassed singing it, I don't have a very good voice" she blushed.

"Oh give me a break that was amazing, of course Kankri and I did most of the work, but it was still great" Karkat said. Nepeta came and whispered in Karkat's ear.

"Really?" he looked at her shocked; she just blushed deeply and looked down.

"Well let's go check it out" Karkat said, holding his hand out, she took at the walked him to Meulin; I think that's her name.

(Porrim's POV)

I can totally see Cronus is jealous of Kanny's "supposed" girlfriend, he has no right to be jealous of her, he lost his chance when he went out with Meeneh back in high school, I don't think my Kanny can take another heart break, he went through one when he like Latula, but he knew he didn't have a chance when he found out she was with Mituna, it's funny, I'm pretty sure everyone, except Meulin and Damara, all went to high school together, but never either hung out or even talked to each other.

I walked up to him and stood there.

"Well I think they make a cute like couple just like Karkat and Nepeta over there, but poor thing doesn't stand a chance against Mituna's little brother. I find it funny don't you" I asked him, I know I'm probably hurting him, but to me he deserves it.

"I don't vwant to jump to conclusions here Porrim, but they just seem friendly and just hovw you guys are, not in the lovwely-dovwey vway" he said, facing me, oh challenge accepted then.

"Cronus, give up you lost any chance of him liking you back in high school and you know why?" I told him, anger for all the times he mad Kanny cry and who had to hold him, certainly not Cronus here.

"Yeah I know Porrim, don't rub it in, but he's the one that shut me out first." he said, looking back to him, how dare he try to blame this on Kanny.

I walked over to Kankri and pulled him close.

"Kanny, it will greatly trigger me if you don't at least sing one of your songs, I mean you have a voice better than Karkat's, please for old time sakes." I asked him, spending all that time with him he sang to me a couple of songs he wrote, he even wrote some for me to sing, but I'm not much of a singer.

"Well since we have all the required instruments out I don't see why not, but which one Porrim I have many, please be clearer." He asked, going to get his music box or whatever the hell that thing was.

"Bulletproof Love" I told him without hesitation, he looked back at me in shock.

"Porrim I showed you that song at the last week of school, I'm surprised you even remembered it" he told me.

"Of course I remember every song my little Kanny ever sang to me, it's a privilege I love to have" I told him, smiling at him.

"I don't see why not, but why now may I ask?" he told me, getting a guitar that was there.

"Because I liked it very much, EVERYBODY KANNY HERE IS GOING TO SING US A SONG, GATHER AROUND WOULD YOU" I yelled to the others in the room, getting their attentions and they quickly got closer and sat down.

"Okay I should remember this, I'm sorry if I trigger anyone if something is not to its respected place" He said before taking a deep breath and starting.

_I breathe you in with smoke in the backyard lights,  
we used to laugh until we choked into the wasted nights.  
It was the best time of my life, but now I sleep alone,  
So darling, don't, don't wake me up, 'cause my thrill is gone.  
(Say I'm wrong)  
In the sunset turning red behind the smoke,  
forever and alone.  
Yeah!_

_You've gone and sewn me to this bed, the taste of you and me_  
_will never leave my lips again under the blinding rain._  
_I wanna hold your hand so tight I'm gonna break my wrist,_  
_and when the vultures sing tonight I'm gonna join right in._

_I'll sing along, oh_  
_'cause I don't know any other song._  
_I'll sing along,_  
_but I'm barely hanging on._  
_No, I'm barely hanging on._  
_By the time you're hearing this I'll already be gone,_  
_and now there's nothing to do but scream at the drunken moon._

_This isn't fair!_  
_(No!)_  
_Don't you try to blame this on me._  
_My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me._  
_And god damn it, I can barely say your name,_  
_so I'll try to write it and fill the pen with blood from the sink._  
_Woah oh_  
_But don't just say it, you should sing my name._  
_Pretend that it's a song 'cause forever it's yours,_  
_and we can sing this on the way home._

_I'll sing along, oh_  
_'cause I don't know any other song._  
_I'll sing along,_  
_but I'm barely hanging on._  
_No, I'm barely hanging on._  
_By the time you're hearing this I'll already be gone,_  
_and now there's nothing to do but tear my voice apart._  
_Nothing to do,_  
_and scream at the drunken moon._

Everyone waits for the last chord to stop; Kanny was taking deep breaths afterwards.

"Oh my, aren't I light-headed" he laughed, setting the guitar down. I instantly went to his side.

"That was wonderful as always Kanny" I clapped for him and so did everyone else.

"I try" He said shyly, he's so cute all embarrassed.

"Sollux your turn now" Karkat said, pushing Sollux to the couch.

"I refuthe too, I do not concede or thomething, the anthwerth no" Sollux said, trying to stand up only to be pushed down again.

"Hey Kar howw about me and Tavvros sing one, wwe havve been practicing one anywways, so let us sing instead of Sol" Eridan offered, I wonder if the little birdie was actually a little fish.

"Fine, but don't think you safe Sollux Captor I will here you sing one day" Karkat said, going to sit by Mituna, how clinged to him when he sat down. Kankri sat down and Eridan and Tavros whispered to him and then Feferi and Vriska took Sollux's place on the couch. Eridan took a deep breath and started.

E:_ Tonight I want all of you tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
Let's do it tonight_

F & V:_ Don't care what they say  
Or what games they play  
Nothing is enough  
'Til I have your love_

E:_ Let's do it tonight_

F & V:_ I want you tonight, I want you to stay  
I want you tonight  
_E:_ Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight_

T:_ Reach for the stars  
And if you don't grab 'em,  
At least you'll fall on top of the world  
Think about it  
Cause if you slip,  
_T:_ I'm gon' fall on top yo girl (hahaa)  
What I'm involved with  
Is deeper than the masons  
Baby, baby, and it ain't no secret  
My family's from Cuba  
But I'm an American Idol  
Get money like Seacrest_

T:_ Put it on my life, baby  
I make you feel right, baby  
Can't promise tomorrow  
But, I promise tonight_

T:_ Excuse me (Excuse Me)  
And I might drink a little more than I should tonight  
And I might take you home with me if I could tonight  
And baby Ima make you feel so good tonight  
Cause we might not get tomorrow_

E:_ Tonight I want all of you tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
For all we know, we might not get tomorrow  
Let's do it tonight_

F & V:_ Don't care what they say  
Or what games they play  
Nothing is enough  
'Til I have your love_

E:_ Let's do it tonight_

F & V:_ I want you tonight, I want you to stay  
I want you tonight_

E:_ Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight._

T:_ Excuse me (Excuse Me)  
And I might drink a little more than I should tonight  
And I might take you home with me if I could tonight  
And baby Ima make you feel so good tonight  
Cause we might not get tomorrow._

Everyone clapped, it was really good, they were amazing, good enough to sing it on stage even, maybe I should tell little Karkat that idea.

(Kankri's POV)

"Vwell since vwe are singing old songs, Kan vwhy don't vwe sing that one like vwe used too and I never got to finish through it since I can't do your part." Cronus offered, oh I know that song he means.

"Sure come on shall we" I said, getting the guitar and giving it to him, I haven't sung this in years so I hope I'm not that bad. Cronus started us off

C:_ It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
"Get that together come back and see me"  
Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry_

K:_ Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss  
I like the sushi  
_K:_ 'cause it's never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like LeAnn Rimes  
_K:_ Because I'm all about value  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits  
You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinkin achin shake  
_K:_ I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavors  
Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
_K:_ Cause it's so dangerous,  
you'll have to sign a waiver_

K & C:_ How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt_

C:_ It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air  
and said "You're crazy"  
Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized it's not my fault  
not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait til you say you're sorry_

K:_ Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
Watchin' X-Files with no lights on  
We're dans la maison  
I hope the Smoking Man's in this one  
Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic  
Like Sting I'm tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy_

C:_ Like Kurasawa I make mad films  
Okay, I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a Samurai  
Gonna get a set a' better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs  
Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
'Cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing_

K & C:_ How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt_

K & C:_ It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides  
and said "I'm sorry"  
Five days since I laughed at you and said  
"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do"  
Three days since the living room  
We realized we're both to blame,  
but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry_

K & C:_ It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie_

Everyone clapped at the end, oh gog I have not sung that in a long time, it felt good like back in high school, before Meeneh that is, oh well I saw that Meeneh's very close with Aranea now, Porrim did tell me they are a thing now, but I know Cronus will never feel that way for me, never and I'm okay with that feeling now.

A/N: Happy Fourth of July everyone and here's a treat.


	32. Here Comes the Doom

Chapter Thirty-one: Here Comes the Doom

(Aradia's POV)

"Oh Kankri, before I forget can me and the others go somewhere, there is this carnival going one nearby and I want them to have fun here before we leave" Karkat said.

"Sure, but I'm a bit worried, i have this feeling something will happen, so if you go, be very careful okay" Kankri said, messing around with his beat box thing, I don't know what it is called.

"I know how to play the piano" I interrupted; I don't know why I said it, but I did. They started at me in confusion before Karkat smiled.

"Really, what can you play?" he asked.

"Some Beethoven I'm really good" I told him, then Gamzee can up behind me with Tavros.

"Well we can rap, but I can to somewhat play guitar, Gamzee here can play an electric one" Tavros said.

"I'm thomewhat thkilled in what that little box Kankri hath doeth" Sollux said, picking up the said box.

"Feferi is perfect with a flute" Eridan said.

"Nepeta has a wonderful voice" Terezi said, hugging Nepeta close.

"So do you and me and Kanaya, Terezi" Vriska said and then everyone looked at Eridan and Equius.

"Oh um I'm good at the violin and cello" Eridan said, smiling.

Equius looked like he didn't want to talk so Karkat went over and tapped his shoulder, making Equius look at him.

"It's okay if you don't know how to play an instrument Equius, I'll teach you one you want, if you want that is" Karkat asked, smirking a little.

"But I do I just felt I shouldn't say it out loud" Equius said, looking down and blushing slightly.

"Well can you tell me" Karkat asked, oh Karkat I really hope you know of Equius feelings for you.

Why does my chest hurt a little thinking that, it's obvious he does, greatly.

Equius whispered it in Karkat ears, making his eyes widen and look at him.

"Really that's awesome Equius, tell them" Karkat asked, smiling a little.

"Yeah Musclebro what can you play" Gamzee said, going up and sort of hanged by one of Equius's arm.

"Yeah Equius tell us" Nepeta asked going on Karkat's side.

"Fine I will tell, it is the" He mumbled the last word so I could not catch it.

"Come on Zahhak, thpeak louder I didn't catch that" Sollux said.

"The drums there I said it" Equius said, crossing his arms together,

"That's great Equius, are you good?" Nepeta asked, clutching his arm a little before letting go.

"How about we play a little song then, since most of you are skilled in instruments, maybe the girls can sing this one" Kankri said, getting up and helping Sollux set up a beat.

"Oh Terezi and I have the perfect song" Vriska said, waving her hand in the air, then took Terezi by the hand.

They went over to Karkat and whispered in his ears.

"I think I Kankri should know that one or something, maybe Porrim does, hey Kankri come over here" Karkat asked, looking at his brother.

"Coming, okay what is it?" Kankri asked when he was with him, Karkat just whispered in his ears, then nodded and smile.

"Yes I am familiar to that thanks to Porrim so it won't be too difficult, oh I could make Sollux do it, with my help of course." Kankri said walking towards Sollux and telling him something.

"Okay who is going to sing all you three or just two of you" Karkat asked them.

"How about Terezi and Vriska sing this one, you already heard my voice" Nepeta said, gently shoving the said to in front of her.

"Okay then, let's just get started then" Karkat said picking up an instrument and started playing a melody, with Kankri and Sollux doing something with theirs.

V: _This was an accident  
Not the kind where sirens sound  
Never even noticed  
We're suddenly crumbling_

T: _Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts that  
Us having faith makes any sense_

V: _Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
There's no way to turn around_

T: _Staring at your photograph  
Everything now in the past  
Never felt so lonely I  
Wish that you could show me love_

V&T: _Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love  
'Til you open the door_

V&T: _Show me love, show me love, show me  
love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm up off the floor_

V&T: _Show me love, show me love show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til it's inside my pores_

V&T: _Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm screaming for more_

T: _Random acts of mindlessness  
Commonplace occurrences  
Chances and surprises  
Another state of consciousness_

V: _Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
There's no way to turn around_

T: _Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts that  
Us having faith makes any sense_

V: _You play games, I play tricks  
Girls and girls, but you're the one  
Like a game of pick-up sticks  
Played by fucking lunatics_

V&T: _Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love  
'Til you open the door_

V&T: _Show me love, show me love, show me  
love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm up off the floor_

V&T: _Show me love, show me love show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til it's inside my pores_

V&T: _Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm screaming for more_

V&T: _Show me love, show me love  
Give me all that I want_

V&T: _Show me love, show me love  
Give me all that I want_

V&T: _Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm screaming for more_

T:_ Show me love, show me love_

V: _Show me love, show me love_

T: _Show me love, show me love_

V: _Show me love, show me love_

V&T: _Show me love, show me love_

V&T: _Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love  
'Til you open the door_

V&T: _Show me love, show me love, show me  
love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm up off the floor_

V&T: _Show me love, show me love show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til it's inside my pores_

V&T: _Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm screaming for more_

Then they bow down together, panting slightly while everyone clapped for them.

"That was wonderful girls" Porrim said, going up and hugs both of them.

~Time Skip~

(Karkat's POV)

"Okay everyone meets back here later so we can go back got it" I told them, after we got our tickets everyone decided to go ride other rides.

Gamzee and Tavros were going on the roller coaster

Vriska and Terezi were gonna try one shooting games

Eridan and Feferi where going to try the duck catching stand, while I was stuck with Sollux, Aradia, Nepeta, Kanaya, and Equius. I told them they could go wherever, but they don't listen.

"I wanna go on the Ferris wheel can we, can we Karkitty" Nepeta asked, jumping on my arm and smiling.

"Okay but hurry up I wanna try more rides later" I told her, trying to get her off of me and walking towards the Ferris wheel, I think I heard a small gasp coming from behind me but didn't think anything from it, we waited in line and I can see it was a two person seat, Nepeta and Equius were in front so they got stuck together and I sat down and looked at the other side, waiting for Aradia or most likely Kanaya to sit down, when I felt someone sit down I was about ready to talk to either of them but it wasn't.

It was Sollux and he looked kinds scared, but trying not to look like he is.

We didn't say anything to each other during the first part of the ride, but I saw Sollux's hand grip the bar when we got to the top, so he's scared of heights huh.

Then when we were at the top again we stopped and I looked down at the ground to see neither Aradia nor Kanaya got on. What the fuck?

I guess I was tilting it too much because I felt and hand pull me back and this making the cart rock a little bit, resulting in said hand to grip on both the bar and on my arm.

"You okay there Sollux?" I asked, hurry up and continue ride.

"Fine, I'm okay, just don't move too much and we won't fall" He said, closing his eyes tightly.

"Hey its okay don't freak out I mean at least we get a nice view, just don't look down" I told him, we really did have a nice view from up here and I want him to see it.

He opens on slowly and looks in front of him, then opening both eyes and smiles a little.

"Yeah we have a great view from up here" then he did what I told him not too, he looked down and screamed a little, holding onto me and I blushed a little.

I know he'll deny this later and hate me more but I put my arms around him and started petting his head a little.

"I told you not to look down, it's okay, I'm here and I won't let you fall, ever okay so calm down will you" I whispered those comfort words to him and they seemed to have helped a bit.

(Sollux's POV)

Why why why why did I have to look down, you never tell a person not to look down because that is exactly what they will do.

Stupid Vantas, stupid ride, stupid heights, I kept chanting that until I heard his voice in my ear, when did he get so close to me?

"I told you not to look down, it's okay, I'm here and I won't let you fall, ever okay so calm down will you" he whispered, it was comforting and it sort of helped me, the view was beautiful from up here so I slowly got up, but his arms didn't leave me.

"Thanks" I muttered, he did help me so I have to at least say thanks.

I looked at the view a bit more, just holding still and I saw the sky as an orange purple haze to it, I heard the carnivals rides below us and I could see the highway from here, it was great.

I didn't notice we were still close together until I turned and faced him, our faces so close to each other I blushed deeply but did look away, I stared into his deep brown eyes almost red to be exact.

They were pretty and I didn't realize I had leaned in closer, eyes slowly closing when I felt a slight pressure on my forehead and opened them to see him kissing my forehead.

That's when the ride started back up and I scooted away from him blushing and almost cursing at myself, how could I almost have kissed him I didn't like him and why did he kiss my forehead.

When we got off I went and stood next to Aradia, blushing slightly now.

"Everything alright?" she asked and I just nodded.

~Time Skip~

(Aradia's POV)

After we rode some more rides it was fun, Sollux stayed close to me after Kanaya and I made him get on the Ferris wheel with Karkat, I wonder what happened, they were too high up to see.

Later on we meet up with the others and decided to go get something to eat, this time I was very close to Karkat, he held my hand and I looked at him.

"Sorry it's just would want you to get run over or something, this is completely friend wise" he told me and then smiled.

I smiled back; happy knowing this was only friendship wise because I know he has feelings for Sollux as do I for a certain horse lover.

After eating we all headed back to the hotel, we were currently waiting for the light to turn red to we can walk, very little cars were here seeing it's like what almost 1 in the morning.

The light turned red and we all walked, I hear a car coming but I thought it would stop.

Then I heard the tires rush forward and I looked to see the headlights coming towards me, they got closer and closer that I could feel the heat just like when Sollux optic blasted me the first time.

Wait…

I remember Sollux killing me, coming back as an emotionless sprit of myself and then Equius built me a robot body, then exploding then raised back up as a god.

I couldn't move the shock of all the memoires as a troll made me refuse to move, until I felt something crashing into me and I heard something hit glass and tires screeched to life.

Then I heard Eridan and Feferi's screams.

"KARKAT!"

"SOLLUX!"


	33. Here Comes the Doom (pt 2)

Chapter Thirty-Two: Here Comes the Doom (pt. 2)

(Sollux's POV)

We were walking back to the hotel, Karkat next to me and Aradia in front; I couldn't really look at him right now or ever that is. Stupid him and me and fuck that ride I hated it.

We were walking when I heard a car drive faster, is the moron thinking straight or being an idiot, then the lights got bigger and bigger and they were aiming for Aradia.

She saw them, but froze still when it got near her I jump and pushed her away. She can't die now because of someone being stupid that's wrong, then something smaller but harder pushed me and then I heard something hit both metal and glass, hard.

Then I looked to see that Aradia is fine and I looked over myself quick, felt no pain so I was good then I heard Eridan and Feferi scream.

"KARKAT!"

"SOLLUX!"

Then my heart felt like it stopped, why did Feferi scream Karkat's name he was beside me so he should have saw to and dodged right…..right?

I heard the tries keep going, that makes it a hit and run, I was shaking a little and forced myself to look back and saw red, lots of red liquid on the streets and a small trail for when the car left, then I saw a small dark lump right there, the red liquid growing faster under it by the second.

"KARKAT! OH GOD" Feferi said running over, Eridan had his phone out and talking to the police I think, Gamzee was running over to Karkat and turning him to his back, his face was covered in blood and some had glass shards in there.

"Sollux get up" Aradia was shaking me and she was trying to get me to my feet. I ignored her and crawled over to him slowly I was next to Gamzee and just shaking violently.

I said a lot of times I wanted him dead or I would kill him, but seeing him like this is horrify and I can't tell if he's trying to breathe or dead. I take back at the times I wanted him dead, he can't be gone, of all the times he was there and he showed me everyone he can't just leave now.

"Karbro stay with us the motherfucking people are coming just hold on longer please bro don't motherfucking die on us" Gamzee kept saying to him over and over, I think if he is alive he's knocked out cold.

I don't know what happened next, but one second the ambulance came and took him and now everyone and I are in the waiting room at the hospital.

Aradia has me on her shoulder and she's talking quietly to Feferi, who was trying to keep up, but she was sobbing and holding Eridan close, then again most of us were sobbing.

"KARKAT WHERE IS HE" Kankri screamed as he ran to the front desk then he saw us and ran to us, Cronus and Porrim following close behind.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO HIM? YOU WERE JUST GOING TO THE FUCKING CARNIVAL" Kankri screamed at us through tears, Cronus and Porrim trying to calm him down, but he won't.

"Karkat Vantas, Family of Karkat Vantas" Everyone stood up which shocked the doctor a little.

"Are all of you his family? Well is his brother or parents or legal guardian here?" The doctor asked us and Kankri stepped forward.

"He's my baby brother what happened to him" Kankri was shaking a little through the tears.

"I'm sorry to say, but he was on a hit and run accident I will explain further details over here if you may" The doctor said, walking a little deeper in the hallway.

"I can hear him, one of the best things in being blind, it really helps with the other four senses" Terezi said, sitting on the farthest seat so she won't look like she's trying something.

"Damn they went too far I can only make out a couple words" she listens closer

"Severe Head trauma"

"Mild concussion"

"Internal Bleeding"

"Fractured ribs"

"Broken upper arm"

"Bruised leg and hip"

"In surgery now"

"And that's about it I can get, sorry" She was crying now, almost trying to stop crying, but she couldn't stop.

We even heard Kankri start sobbing all over again, this time harder, walking over to us and sitting down, face in his hands and near his elbows.

We waited a little bit longer until a nurse came by.

"Karkat Vantas's party" she called and again we all stood up I couldn't think couldn't even register one other thought other than Karkat's name, even though I disliked him I don't want him to die or even hurt, I like that little asshole.

He makes me feel all fluttery and shit, makes me feel special and treats me like a human being with feelings and he wants my thoughts on some things and he helps me sleep and he always knows when I'm in trouble and when I'm sad, I don't know why he's even trying or why with me, but I don't want for him to be like this, it's horrible for him, for anyone to going through that.

And I wanted this to happened not even a week ago, hell I somewhat prayed for it and now it has happened.

I don't want this.

I don't want to feel like this.

I don't want Karkat to be in this much pain.

I hate this as much as the others.

I wish this never happened or that it was me, he pushed me, saved me when I tried to save Aradia and now look what happened. I'm such a pathetic weakling right now.

I look over at all of us, see how they are.

Kankri's a mess he won't stop clutching something around his neck, now he's turning it and it's a cancer necklace. It looks good like that for some reason.

Cronus is trying to comfort both Kankri and Eridan, same as Porrim for Kankri and Kanaya.

Eridan won't let go of Feferi, who is a sobbing mess and I can slightly hear her cursing to why he was in a condition he didn't deserve to be in, I know how she feels, but Eridan is trying not to cry, but the tears won't stop and he tries to keep his sniffles to a minimum.

Gamzee is crying in his hands, trying to curse between tears and hiccups, swearing to find the driver, but it's hopeless to try no one saw their license plate hell I don't even know the color of it, just that it almost hit Aradia, I pushed her, Karkat pushed me and he got hit, badly and then it left.

Tavros was trying to hug Gamzee but since Gamzee wouldn't move he just went to leaning on Gamzee's shoulder and rubbing his back reassuringly.

Equius was for some reason petting Nepeta who was crying loudly and stuffing her face in his chest, he himself had small tears running down his face himself, so the big muscle dude can cry.

Vriska was next to Terezi and right next to her was Kanaya, she had both arms around the others back, rubbing them up and down but still crying herself, switching hands a lot to get rid of the tears on her face, Terezi just had a tissue, wiping on side of her face and tried to steady her breathing, while Kanaya just sat straight and gracefully but the large tears still falling, constantly clutching and rubbing her purple silk belt she had.

Aradia was next to me, still crying to but she was trying to comfort me, she was telling me something but I couldn't make anything out, just looking at my hands, at some point I held or touched Karkat in the road and now all I see are his blood on my hands, staining them a little, them something wet dropped on one and I finally realized I'm crying myself.

"Sollux I think you should go wash your hands it might help you try not to get too much in despair" I finally heard her. I looked at her and she was still crying just not as much anymore and I was still crying.

"I-I-I'm t-t-thorry A-AA" I told her my voice cracking.

"You did nothing but save me so don't apologize to anyone Sollux" She told me, trying to give me a smile, I like her smile it gave me comfort but right now I just want to wake up from this bad dream.

I nodded and got up looking at her and everyone before going to find the restrooms in this place. I don't like hospitals very much ever since Mituna's accident, while we were waiting I got lost a little and ended up at the morgue, some moron left the body out of the shelf and I stupidly unzipped the bag, shit was horrible to see. Never came near one again.

I found one in no time and went in to wash my hands and my face, taking off my glasses and rubbing my face a little hard, then just staying like that with my elbows on both side of the sink, just replaying the scene in my head over and over.

I got up and saw something scary, it was me, but not me, it looked like some monster, I had grey skin, four horns, one of my eyes was fully red and the other full blue, hell I had no pupils in them, my teeth where bigger and sticking out and I had a black t-shirt with one mustard yellow Gemini symbol on it.

I touched the mirror and blinked and I was back to normal, oh god was that real, did I really see that or am I hallucinating out of sadness and my mind subconsciously thought of Karkat's dumb alien story, but why did I look like that, it was weird beyond belief.

I put on my glasses and ran out of there, walking back to when I could see them; they all had somewhat calmed down Kankri wasn't crying as much anymore and was just leaning on Cronus's shoulder, but holding Porrim's hands.

Feferi had somehow put herself in a crying induced sleep and was wearing Eridan's jacket on her while Eridan was rubbing her head, then he looked up at me, eyes red from crying.

"You okay Sol?" he asked me, I don't know anymore but I nodded.

"I'm fine ED how'th FF?" I asked, sitting down next to Aradia again and held one of her hands, she gave mine a comforting squeeze.

"She finally fell asleep, but I'm wworried about Kar, wwhen you left a nurse came and said he wwas still in surgery because they found more problems or some shit" He said, still rubbing Feferi's head, but looking at me.

"He'll make it through Eridan, this is Karkat we are talking about and he can get though anything." Aradia said, I have a feeling there is more to the meaning behind it but I'm too tired right now to try and pry.

I don't know when I feel asleep, but I did because the next thing I know Aradia's shaking me awake.

"Sollux the nurse is coming to tell us about Karkat's condition" she said and I woke up a bit more at Karkat's name and rubbed my eyes a bit more as the nurse came closer.

She was in those scrubs that I've seen on a lot of other nurses/doctors and had a bit of blood on her, she looked like she just got out of his surgery because she was barely pulling the mask down.

We were all hoping for good news; even Kankri was tensing up badly scared but hopeful.

She had a blank expression on her face and I can tell she was thinking about something and then Kankri stood up.

"How is my brother, please tell me he's fine" he looked a little broken, then I again know how he feels I was like that when Mituna's accident happened so I know what's he's going through.

The nurse looked at him and took a deep breath.

"There was some complication during surgery, one of his fractured ribs punctured his lung and by the time we fixed it he had lost some blood, I'm sorry but we did all we could" she gave him a sad look, I think we all knew when someone says that then the patient is gone.

Kankri just stood there like he witnessed a murder in his living room, he might has well have, everyone burst into sobs again, even Cronus and Porrim started crying a little and went up to Kankri, but when they touched him he fell to his knees, broken.

Feferi had woken up for the news and she was crying so much and breathing really hard that she fainted on Eridan.

I think I really hate Karkat at this moment; I really, really hate him now.

How dare he pry his way into all our lives, take us from our homes just to tour around some places with him, all because we were on stage with him one time, tell us this bull shit story, get Feferi, Eridan, and Nepeta to play along.

How dare he just come into our lives to make us feel like this, to meet other people, to make us, to make me feel like this, this was the most wonderful time of my life and then just die on us like this?

How fucking dare he, he can't just make us feel special and then just fucking die on us, we need him, we love him, hell as much as I hate him right now I loved that little asshole. He can't die on us now, one he's too young and this wasn't his fault the little bastard got hit trying to save me.

It's almost like I killed him, almost, it's not my fault it was the driver, who ever the fuck is was, fault.

I'm crying right now I hate feeling like this, fuck you Karkat Vantas fuck you.

We all didn't notice someone, in our own thoughts and sobbing, was running towards us until they reached us. Fuck this is gonna be a huge mess.


	34. A Tiny Hope

Chapter Thirty-Three: A Tiny Hope

(Kankri's POV)

"WAIT STOP" someone yelled, I looked up to see another nurse, covered in some blood and running towards us, when she reached us she grabbed the nurse and whispered something in her ear, making her look at us with a happy expression but runs off.

What the fuck, she just told me my brothers dead then she looks happy, I'm so confused, Porrim and Cronus are pulling me up to my feet and the other nurse takes off her mask and smiles.

"I'm sorry to give all of you unnecessary grief, yes he was gone but before we could call it we got a heartbeat, can't promise anything right now but I'll keep you informed" Then she rushing back in the room.

He's alive

He has a heartbeat

He could make it

HE'S ALIVE

"He's alive, he's has a heartbeat" then my widen more and I smiled as more tears came out.

"He's got a heartbeat" I hugged both Porrim and Cronus tightly; happily, even though she didn't promise anything this is Karkat we are talking about.

And he gets through any problem with an iron fist and cursing at the world to give him a better challenge.

He's gonna be okay I just know it, unconsciously, I started rubbing the cancer symbol I have around my neck, Karkat has the same one since we were born close together.

~Small Time Skip~

(Karkat's POV)

Where the fuck am i?

Okay the darkness is really creeping me out here.

Where the fuck am I, one second I'm pushing Sollux's skinny ass out of the way of…..

Fuck.

I got hit I remember that then the pain.

Fuck okay Karkat think, I'm either dead or I'm in a coma, fuck both ways I hate.

"We're losing him!" Who the fuck was that and why did it sound so far away.

I walked towards where I heard it when this bright light came in my vision it hurts so I shielded my eyes from it, but I could make an outline of a figure.

"Karkat" I stopped dead in my tracks I haven't heard that voice in years, not caring about the blinding light I ran towards him and hugged him close.

"I did it, I did it grandpa I found them, all of them" I practically sobbed in his chest, hey you would too if you saw the one person you haven't seen in years, the one person that forced your memories to show up.

The one man you admired most and wished to become exactly like.

My deceased grandfather

The Signless

The Sufferer

Now I know I'm dead, I don't want to feel the pain anymore with him it'll all be gone, many thoughts raced through my head but all stopped when I felt his hand on my shoulder and pushing me back gently to look at me.

He looked younger but still had his old, wise smile.

"Your time is not now Karkat, you still have many things to experience and you still have your friends that you need to help recover themselves truly." He told me, smiling gently at me.

"Most of them are better off not remembering and my love hates me, how can I try when he pushes me away, then gives me signs and hope when he comes closer to me, only to push me farther away each time" I told him, I don't want him to leave me again.

"You only see what he tries to show, but on the inside is a whole different matter and person, just be patient and wait, you still have a long way to go, but I'm proud of you Karkat, you have done wonderful things and you must continue them." He hugs me close and gentle, just like he used too and lets me go, turning me around and pushing me slightly.

"Go back to them and save them Karkat" then the light fades and I'm running back to where I can hear the slight unfamiliar voices, wincing a little as some pain comes, but I keep running, this pain is nothing compared to what I've been though.

Then I feel lots of pain and numbness, my vision still black but I see little stars too, I can faintly hear something.

"Call Marie back we have a heartbeat, come on kid stay with us this time" Then I go back to unconsciousness.

The next time I can too, I could barely open my eyes, one of them was covered by something and all I could see was white and it took awhile to adjust and I could see the whiteness was the walls of the hospital as I could tell.

Then I felt a warm pressure on my hand, thank god it was where my good, uncovered eye was, and I look to see its Kankri's hand.

He had tear stains I could see but he was fast asleep, I would wake him but I could barely move and my throat feels like someone shoved a whole jar of cotton down my throat.

I looked around the room, well the half of it that I could and see a shoe from the corner of my eye so I know someone else must be here. Then that shoe moved and came into my vision and it was…..

Aradia? What was she doing here?

"Karkat?" she whispered, since my eye is half lidded it still must look like I'm still asleep.

I managed to make a pathetic squeak and I will deny to have done till I go down in my grave and her eyes widen with happiness and worried and she rushes outside, door slamming behind her that wakes Kankri up.

"Wha?" He must see Aradia's gone and looks around the room, then at me and squints his eyes.

"Karkat?" He squeezes my hand lightly and I mange to squeeze back a little and his eyes widens and he smiles widely.

"I knew it I knew you could pull through this, no challenge is ever hard for a Vantas to overcome" his grin looks like it's gonna split his face in half, then a nurse comes in (I'm guessing it's a nurse here) and she goes to where I can't see her and my whole body feels numb again, I think I'm a vegetable or jelly at this point.

Then some tall guy comes in and I can tell he's the doctor.

"Hello Mr. Vantas, you gave us quite the scare there, you're in Prospit Hospital, you were in a hit-and-run and to tell you your heart did stop beating for a short time and you have been unconscious since. I have to run some more tests on you shortly, but for now you need lots of rest." Then he gave me a smile and left.

I don't need rest, not tired what I do need is to see everyone okay and someone get me fucking water for crying out loud.

"Excuse me nurse I think my brother needs some water" Thank you Kankri, this is why I love you.

"Okay sweetie, Karkat open your mouth for me a bit" no idea where she fucking is but I open it slightly and I see a straw and take a couple of sips before gulping large amounts.

So much better now.

"Kankri" my voice is horse and it hurts, but I need to make sure he's okay.

"I knew you would make it" He smiled at me and got his cancer symbol out and then I couldn't feel mine.

"Where….where's mine?" I asked.

"Right here Karkat" he gets it from his pocket and wraps it around my neck.

"The others?" now that I know Kankri's okay, what about the rest of the idiots.

"In the waiting room, but nurse said two at a time, you want me to go get them?" he asked, taking my hand again, I managed a nod and he squeezed a little then got up and out the room.

I waited a few seconds before I heard running footsteps and saw Gamzee enter with Tavros right next to him.

Gamzee ran over to me and gently (as much as he could be gentle) hugged me, still hurt, but Gamzee needed this.

"Hey" I told both of them. They both stayed on my good eye which was good, Gamzee looked like he had been sobbing and his makeup was a little screwed up, almost giving him back that sober look.

"Gamzee do redo your damn makeup before I look at the monstrosity that is behind it" I joked at him, but he laughed and went into the bathroom to go redo it.

"You know you gave us all a huge scare there Karkat, don't leave us again please." Tavros told me the second Gamzee locked the door.

"Like I would ever leave you dumb fuckers alone willingly" I told him, getting comfortable with my jelly like body.

"Seriously Karkat, everyone looked like they were to pass out, even Feferi did pass out, took her awhile for her to come too and for us to tell her you were alive." He laughed a little.

"Damn then I'm gonna have to say sorry to princess when she gets in here, hey how are the others?" I asked him, before he could reply Gamzee came out with his makeup nicely done.

After we talked for awhile they stepped out and Terezi and Vriska came in along with Kanaya.

"Shhhhhhhh we are sneaking Kanaya in don't tell" Vriska told me, I had to laugh a little at that, resulting in some pain and groaning a little from the pain.

After we talked for awhile they left, whiling sneaking Kanaya out too, and Nepeta and Equius came in, Nepeta looked like she was gonna cry again, I tried to offer my good hand to her, she saw this and instantly wrapped her arms around mine and cried a little on my shoulder,

"I'm not leaving you guys that easy, that would be too easy and nothing is ever easy for a Vantas Nep" I told her, hoping it would comfort her, which it did since she stopped crying and laughed at my joke.

"You okay there Equius, you are allowed to come over here, just stay on my good side." He stepped over a little, but stayed a good little distance away from me.

"Am I that ugly?" I raised an eyebrow at him, by that he came closer.

"No it's not like that it's just, the nurse said for you to rest and I don't want to accidently hurt you in any possible way Mister Vantas"

"For once call me Karkat, and that's an order" I told him, the whole "Mister Vantas" thing was starting to piss me off.

"Yes M- Karkat" he said and I had to smile a little.

After awhile of me comforting Nepeta and Equius they left the room and Aradia and Feferi entered the room, Feferi looked like she was about to cry again.

"Don't" I told her, I hate it when they cry she's the fucking princess around here.

"B-B-But Karkrab why shouldn't I you died on us" then she started crying into her hands, I motioned Aradia to bring her closer and she wrapped around my arm like Nepeta did.

"Am I died now? No and I going to die again suddenly? No are you going to stop crying? You better fucking are because you can't cry over something that already happened and that won't happen again Feferi, not leaving you asslickers without a fight" I told her, hoping it'll calm her down. She laughed at that and started pulling herself together.

"Karkat may I say thank you for saving Sollux in saving me, if you didn't Sollux would most likely be dead so I'm sorry this happened and I'm happy that you're alive." Aradia smiled at me, it looked like her trademark creepy smile, the one she used to get when she talked out Sollux when she was alive or when death was around and she wanted to throw a fucking corpse party for the person.

"You're….welcome" I told her.

"Oh Karkrab great news, she remembers apparently when the lights came close to her it triggered her memories back, she remember alternia and I already told her how to keep it in low waters and not talk about it." Feferi said which caused Aradia to smile again.

"You…..remember now?" I said wanting to make sure Feferi wasn't joking.

"Yep and thank you Karkat for all you have done for me and everyone else, even back in the game you were a wonderful, thoughtful leader, remember the time when Equius built me that robot body and you said if we weren't about to die from the game that you would try to find a way to bring me back to life, I appreciated that." Fuck yeah she remembers alright I am so happy right now, I'm alive and we have someone else back on the "We remember our crappy troll lives" ship.

Population: 5, Woo-hoo

After I talked to both of them they left and Eridan came in alone, where was Sollux?

"Hey Kar, you feelin better?" He asked me.

"Where's Sollux and I feel like I got ran over by five fucking buses Eridan how would you feel?" I asked him, I'm sorry but haven't seen the one person aside from Kankri that I would love to make sure he's alright.

"He wwanted to talk to you alone so I came in and sorry that wwas a stupid question" he looked down and grabbed my hand, what's with everyone grabbing my hand; I'm not dying again anytime soon.

"You okay?" I asked him he seemed a little off.

"Yeah I'm fine just you reelly fuckin scared us there Kar, Kankri looked fuckin destroyed wwhen that nurse came and told us you died and it sucks dyin right" He said, looking at me.

"Tell me about it, but I saw someone special to me and told me to come back so worth the trip I guess" I smiled at seeing grandpa again and I can still make out his words in my head.

"Wwho?" He asked.

"My grandfather" I told him.

"The Signless!"

"Yep"

"But seriously Kar don't leavve us again please, hell evveryone looked like half of themselves died too" He told me, looking at my good eye.

"Hey Eridan two things one fuck you for thinking I'm gonna die again, which I'm not it'll take more than some stupid dumbass who needs to take fucking drivers ed sixty time until they know the basic shit and two do I really look fucked up?" I asked him, no one told me what's wrong with me and this hospital has really good drugs because I can't feel anything.

"Kar you got ran ovver like head or in your case face first of course you look fucked up you got a Sevvere Head trauma, Mild concussion, Internal Bleedin, Fractured ribs, Broken upper arm, Bruised leg and hip so yeah they fucked you up pretty good." He told me. Damn why must everything suck for me I mean really I should be dead, but me being here I like to think is a huge middle finger to someone.

"Damn did they get whoever the fucker was?" I asked, can't hurt knowing the person's name that fucked you up and put you here right?

"No, but found the car, the dumbass wwas stopped by a cop like a minute after runnin you ovver" he told me, ha-ha dumb fucker.

"So I'll leavve you now because now I knoww you're fin and I'll get Sollux in here for you Kar." Then he got up and planted a little kiss to my forehead, dumb asshole needs reassures every fucking second because I'm not leaving anytime soon.

When he left it took awhile for Sollux to come in, by that time I was resting my brain for a bit when I heard the door open and softly close.

I opened my eye and saw fine looking like a fucking zombie, kinda (fuck, why am I going to say this) ironic to say because not even last week he told me he wanted me run over, now he got his wish and he looks like he did after the whole "Sollux's psionics VS Eridan's little science wand" shit.

"Hey" I told him, he just kept staring at me, he refused to move closer and just kept staring at me like if he blinked I'll disappear or something.

"Sollux hey I'm not getting up and walking over there your majesty" I joked with him, trying to get any kind of reaction from him, which I did I got a glare back from him.

"Hey bee for brains are you going to keep glaring at me from that far away I can't move here, this hospital has nice drugs here, can't feel a thing" I told him, trying to get him over here.

He walked over to me and stopped in front of me, still glaring at me, what the fuck did I do?

"What no thank you Karkat for saving my skinny ass that was about to be crushed over by a shitty car" I joked at him, giving him a smirk he didn't even talk for anything, But one thing he did do.

Thing is I didn't notice it until I felt the stinging pain in my uncovered cheek and then he forced me to look at him and got my collar and start shaking me a little.

"Thank you, thank you? You fucking athhole how fucking dare you do that to uth, to me, I thought you cared about uth, but you go and do that I wath thuppothed to be the one that got ran over not you why, why, why did you thave me I would have been fine, but you go and try to be the hero like fucking alwayth" he was crying at this time, I tried to say something but he kept going.

"Why, why, why did you do that you take uth from our thitty liveth and do all thith thit for uth for I don't fucking know why and then go and fucking make uth feel thpecial and then go and fucking die on uth, you almotht broke everyone becauthe of your thelfithneth, how could you do thith to me and do that to everyone elthe, you fucking athhole I hate you, I hate you, I fucking love you why would you go and die on uth, I don't even know if you're going leave uth again becauthe of your fucking condition they won't tell uth anything" he's sobbing now, talking through the tears, he stop shaking me and holds me close, I don't know what to think, he just said he hated me for leaving him and them for a moment and now he said he loves me and won't let me go.

I can't help the tears that fall through my eyes, it hurts the one that's covered and healing like a bitch, but I don't really give two shits about it.

"Don't leave uth again, don't leave me alone you big thelfith athhole don't die on uth again pleathe don't" he keeps saying for more like sobbing now.

Before I could open my mouth to say something I felt something warm covering them, my good eye widens when I see its Sollux and his eyes are closed and he's kissing me.

It makes this so much better because neither of our minds are clouded with drunkenness and it takes a moment, but I kiss back, I have a feeling this is gonna be a long night.


End file.
